Let it go
by Hani.mb
Summary: Fueron 4 años de seguirlo, de estar enamorada de el, aguantar malos tratos, palabras ofensivas como Tonta, inutil, estorbo entre otros solo por creer que estaban destinados a estar juntos ("Almas gemelas"), pero que pasa cuando el pasado de Hani la alcanza y su vida da un giro de 180 grados encontrandose quizas con quien era el amor de su vida desde un principio.
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche hermosa y cálida en el Puente Bampo sobre el Rio Han era simplemente especial. Ella sollozaba en silencio ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ¿cómo fue que llego hay en primer lugar? tenía su cabeza hecha un lio pensando en lo que haría con su futuro ya no quería estar esperanzada a un amor que era unilateral, ella ahora se daba cuenta que ese amor que ella sentía no iba a ser correspondido nunca, al recordar lo que había visto tan solo horas antes.

Flash Back

Ese Martes salió de la universidad muy contenta Kyung-Soo Sunbae le había dado la noticia que se iría al ejercito por un lado eso la entristeció pero le dijo que se iría junto a un chico que estaba estudiando enfermería su lugar quedaría vacante para presentar el examen en la facultad de enfermería ahora podría estar cerca de Seung Jo y poder ayudar a las personas juntos eso era lo que ella anhelaba incluso le había contado sus intenciones y el la alentó a su manera claro era.

Jamás ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó lo que se encontró al llegar a la casa del Baek.

Al entrar por el umbral de la puerta su sonrisa cayó al suelo y de repente se sintió enferma.

No era para menos ver a Seung Jo junto a Hae Ra sentados, en un sillón demasiado juntos para su gusto, los demás miembros sentados en los demás muebles de la sala, se preguntó que estaba haciendo ella ahí pero a juzgar por la cara de la Sra. Baek no era algo bueno o al menos para ella pues presentía que el la había hecho su novia y para demostrarlo la llevo a presentar a sus padres.

Estaba en estado de shock, que solo atino a saludar educadamente con una reverencia conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, la señora Baek la saludo con pena en su cara.

Sra. Baek.: Ha Ni querida regresaste-dijo con tristeza en su rostro-pasa acompañarnos por favor.

Ha Ni.: Gracias Ajumha -dijo con un nudo en la garganta ganándose la mirada sorprendida de Geum Hee(la Sra. Baek) ya que tenía demasiado tiempo que no la llamaba de esa forma-pero solo vine a cambiarme para ir al restaurante de mi papa a ayudarlo pero sigan pasando una tarde agradable, permiso.

Sra. Baek.: Esta bien querida.

Fue prácticamente corriendo a su habitación a cambiarse para salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera se sentía asfixiada bajo las escaleras y se despidió con una reverencia no les dio ni una mirada a la feliz pareja no se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo.

Al salir completamente de la casa hablo con su padre diciéndole que no iría al restaurante ya que necesitaba un poco de aire antes de tomar la decisión de hacer o no el examen de enfermería su padre le dio ánimos y le dijo que cualquiera que fuera su decisión él la apoyaría solo le agradeció y le pidió que no le comentara nada a los Baek y que si era posible les inventará algún tipo de excusa.

Fin de flash Back

Ahora estaba hay pensando que haría al llegar a la casa de los Baek no quería que todos la vieran con "Lastima" esa era la palabra correcta para definir lo que ellos harían al verla llegar lo noto al llegar a la casa, que hasta Eun Jo la vio así eso la hizo sentirse peor.

Ahora era su turno de cambiar, pensar las cosas un poco más, hacer algo para su futuro, en lo que le haría bien a ella tenía que buscar algo que la llenara completamente estaba triste de verse en ese dilema había conseguido un lugar para hacer el examen de enfermería pero ahora no estaba tan segura de querer seguir ese camino ya que ella creía que era solo por querer estar con él, eso la hacía sentir que era un total egoísta además de patética al estar aferrada a una persona que no la valoraba, ni consideraba en lo mínimo.

Ya era un poco tarde, tenía que regresar pero sus pies no obedecían y solo se quedó hay observando el atardecer sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba ¿intrigado? ¿Feliz? ¿Molesto? a unos pocos metros de ella.

Él la veía desde lejos, tenía ganas de correr estrecharla en sus brazos decirle cuanto la extraño la veía demasiado decaída, cansada se estaba haciendo un montón de preguntas ¿ella sabrá de mí?, ¿Su padre le habrá contado de nosotros?, ¿Sabrá incluso que tiene familia por parte de su madre?, ¿Los recordara?, ¿Los odiara? habían pasado 12 años después de todo.

Él la había buscado por mucho tiempo su abuelo y su padre habían perdido todo contacto con ellos desde que la madre de Ha Ni murió cuando ella era muy pequeña su abuelo y su padre no quisieron intervenir en sus vidas ya que sabía que su vida corría peligro si ella quedaba con ellos con ellos.

Sin darse cuenta se fue acercando a ella involuntariamente se posó a un costado de la castaña solo observando sus facciones, su cara y lo que veía no le gustaba nada.

 ** _-¿Acaso su padre no la cuida? ¿Porque ella se ve tan cansada? ¿Por qué se ve tan triste y melancólica?_**

Ha Ni al sentir una mirada en ella volteo involuntariamente, viendo a un joven alto muy guapo debía admitir con el cabello rojizo un poco desordenado que la veía con una paz reflejada en su mirada, una sonrisa genuina que le recordaba a alguien pero alejo esos pensamientos rápidamente.

Se dio cuenta que el no diría nada y decidió hablar.

 **Ha Ni**.-Disculpa ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto

 **Xxx**.-Oh Ha Ni ¿verdad?

 **Ha Ni**.- Si ¿quién eres tú? Y ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

 **Xxx**.-Disculpa soy Song Woo Bin ¿me recuerdas? -Dijo el con un nudo en la garganta.

 **Ha Ni**.-Woo Bin?-Ella inclino un poco la cabeza quizás buscando en sus recuerdos, él contuvo un poco de aire ella ¿no lo recordaba? eso le dolía porque él la recordaba como una niña linda, tierna y con una sonrisa.-Mi primo Woo Bin? asintió- ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Woo Bin**.-Yo quería saber de ti. Saber ¿cómo estabas? Si tú me recordabas.-dijo hecho un manojo de nervios. Ella volteo la cara no porque no quisiera verlo era simplemente que le daba pena que él la viera de esa forma, además quería reprimir las ganas de abrazarlo y que no los volvieran a separar-¿Me odias?, ¿Nos odias?

 **Ha Ni.** -Nunca podría odiarte eres como un hermano para mí. -Se lanzó a su brazos al calor de un primo o hermano mayor podría darle.- Yo te extrañe mucho me hiciste mucha falta.

 **Woo Bin**.-Tú también me hiciste demasiada falta-dijo sin dejar de abrazarla.-Sabes, ¿porque tu padre te aparto de nuestro lado cierto?-ella asintió-Entonces sabes que mi padre y nuestro abuelo no tuvieron otra opción más que respetar la decisión de tu padre ¿cierto?

 **Ha Ni.** -Si Woo Bin...se lo que paso y a lo que se dedica la familia y tu.-Él se sintió mal y bajo su mirada.- Pero no te juzgo sé que es lo que tú sabes y debes hacer yo no pertenezco ahí por eso quiero saber ¿Qué haces aquí?.-Pregunto un poco intrigada.

 **WooBin**.-Ya te lo dije te extrañaba te estuve buscando durante casi 1 año y medio y por fin mi búsqueda dio buenos resultados...Continuaron hablando un poco más...

En una salón de la mansión Gu se encontraban 2 de los 4 hombres más poderosos de Corea del Sur, junto a sus novias Gu Jun Pyo con Geum Jan Di Su prometida, So Ji Yeon y su novia Chu Ga Eul, esperando al Príncipe Song ya que tenía una reunión para organizar una fiesta de Bienvenida a la Heredera del grupo Jk. Ha Jae Kyung. ¿Ji Hoo? El asistiría más tarde ya que estaba haciendo sus prácticas en el Hospital llegaría tarde quedaron en darle los detalles en cuanto llegara.

 **Jun Pyo**.-Ya se tardó mucho ¿no?-Dijo en tono preocupado.

 **Jan Di**.-Tal vez solo se le olvido que nos veríamos.-Contesto al tiempo que se encogía los hombros.

 **Ga Eul**.-No lo creo Sunbae nunca olvida una reunión.-Afirmo segura.

 **Ji Yeon**.-O solo puede significar que por fin la encontró.-Jun Pyo y él se vieron a los ojos.

 **Jan Di**.- ¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto un poco confundida.

 **Ji Yeon**.- No podemos dar detalles solo cuando WooBin esté listo se los dirá así que por favor tengan paciencia.-Jan Di estuvo a punto de lanzársele el encima a Ji Yeon pero Jun Pyo la detuvo a tiempo negando con la cabeza.

 **Jan Di** y **Ga Eul.- ¡** Esta bien!

 ** _En otra parte_**

Ha ni iba de regreso a su casa con la cabeza hecha un manojo de pensamientos como esa tarde había cambiado su vida completamente como después de tantos años, él continuara recordando aún más, haberla extrañado regresaba sola al haberse negado en que su primo la acompañara a su casa sabía que su padre estaría probablemente ya había llegado pero había inventado una excusa para cubrir la razón por qué no había llego con él a casa, estaba por llegar cuando comenzó a llover vio a una pareja besándose bajo la lluvia le pareció muy romántico cuando de pronto...


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando se dio cuenta que eran Seung Jo y Hae Ra besándose como pudo contuvo las ganas de llorar y paso por un lado esperando no ser vista pero como siempre la suerte no estaba de su lado. Él la vio y soltó de inmediato Hae Ra.

 **Seung Jo.-** Ha Ni...-Grito Ella se paró en seco contuvo las lágrimas que peligrosamente amenazaban con salir volteo con una sonrisa forzada.

 **Ha Ni**.-Que pasa?-Dijo con la voz estrangulada con su sonrisa tambaleándose.

 **Seung Jo**. Volteó a ver Hae Ra y le dijo lo siento nos vemos después.

 **Ha era**.-Pero Seung Jo?

 **Seung Jo**.-Lo siento mañana hablamos- se alejó y tomo a Ha Ni del brazo apartándola

 **Ha Ni**.-Que pasa? Suéltame me lastimas.-Se quejaba pero a él no le importó la tomaba aun con más fuerza.

 **Seung Jo**.-Sabes bien que eres la última mujer de la cual me enamoraría, NO ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS TONTAS, ELLA ES BONITA Y ADEMÁS MUY INTELIGENTE TODO LO QUE TU NUNCA SERAS.

 **Ha Ni**.- CREES QUE NO SE QUE NO SOY Y NUNCA SERE LO SUFICIENTE PARA TI? ¿CREES QUE PARA MI ES FACIL AMARTE COMO LO HAGO?. Pero eso ya no importa estoy cansada de esta situación si estas o no con ella eso es algo que a mí ya no me importara. Y...Yo...me rindo.-Levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

 **Seung Jo**.-Se quedó callado y sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar su ira creció.- Entonces espero que no me vuelvas a acosar más, eres como una maldita piedra en el zapato.

 ** _Acosar?_** Era como el la veía? como una acosadora, como una piedra molesta entonces las veces en que ella noto un poco de amabilidad en su trato hacia ella fue solamente su imaginación? Qué demonios había hecho en su otra vida para recibir sus malos tratos su falta de amor y desprecio se soltó de su agarre y se fue en silencio dejando al genio con la mente en blanco por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Llego a casa de los Baek suspiro pesadamente se limpió las lágrimas y forzó una sonrisa.

Al entrar solo saludo por educación.

 **Sra. Baek**.- Ha Ni que ocurrió estas bien?-pregunto preocupada por verla empapada

 **Ha Ni**.-Si ajumha solo se me hizo un poco tarde y la lluvia me sorprendió.

 **Sra. Baek**. Tu padre nos dijo que llegarías tarde porque estabas con Jun Gu.-Sorprendiendo a Ha ni.- ella solo asintió-Bueno ve a cambiarte y baja para que cenes algo antes de irte a dormir.

 **Ha ni.-** estoy bien Ajumha Jun Gu me invito a cenar y estoy un poco llena además de cansada pero gracias Buenas noches. Subió las escaleras casi corriendo sin darse cuenta que el Seung Jo había escuchado el intercambio de palabras.

Al poco tiempo de haber llegado la Sra. Baek toco su puerta con una taza de té ya que creyó que le ayudaría a mitigar el frio de la lluvia toco la puerta dos veces al escuchar un leve, _Pase,_ entro vio a la castaña recargada en la cabecera de su cama tranquilamente escuchando Goodbye my love/Ailee llorando en silencio.

 **Sra. Baek**.-Ha Ni querida veras Seung Jo hoy…- fue interrumpida por la castaña.

 **Ha Ni**.-Lo se Ajumha presento a su novia.-dijo en hilo de voz. La Sra. Baek abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

 **Sra. Baek**.-Pe...Pero... Tu como lo sabes.- dijo nerviosa.

 **Ha Ni**.-Eso no importa solo lo sé. No se preocupe estaré bien –le regalo una sonrisa la cual la Sra. Baek sabía que ocultaba el verdadero dolor que ella sentía.

 ** _Seung Jo_**

Se recriminaba el hecho de haberla tratado como lo hizo porque no le dijo que la amaba que con quien quería estar era con ella y no Hae Ra que solo estaba con ella porque era la nieta de la empresa inversora para la compañía de su padre pero sabía que si le decía eso ella se opondría y entonces sus padres harían lo posible porque terminara con Hae Ra así significara el hecho de perder la empresa que su padre había levantado con esfuerzo y trabajo por tantos años. Él no quería verla llorar quería ver esa sonrisa que amaba pero cuando vio en sus ojos el cansancio y determinación de olvidarlo sintió su cuerpo caer por un barranco oscuro y sin salida ¿realmente se había rendido su caracol de Noé? ¿De verdad estuvo con Jon Gu? ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían?. Con esas preguntas en su cabeza cerro sus ojos y no supo a qué hora se quedó dormido sufriendo en silencio por sus acciones.

En otra parte de la ciudad de Seúl, el príncipe Song entraba a la sala donde sus amigos lo esperaban, con una sonrisa tan radiante en su rostro que el mismo estaba sorprendido de tener, al entrar sus amigos lo reprendieron por llegar tarde.

 **Jun Pyo.-** Hey ¿dónde estabas?, ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te esperamos?

 **WooBin**.-Lo siento perdí la noción del tiempo.-Dijo al mismo tiempo que sonreía genuinamente.

 **Ji Hoo.-** Supongo que tienes buenas noticias.-dijo haciendo que el mafioso lo viera con cara de confusión.-Lo sé porque hace tiempo no te veía sonreír tan relajado la encontraste ¿cierto?-el mafioso sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía.

Todos estaban felices solo podían comparar la sensación cuando Jun Pyo recordó a Jan Di cuando casi se ahogaba. Ji Yeong fue el primero en hablar.

 **Ji Yeong**.- Pero dinos como esta? ¿Dónde está? Cuando la veremos?-pregunto con un tono ansioso en su voz, Ga Eul y Jan Di solo los miraban confundidas por la reacción de los F4 ya que hasta Ji Hoo sonreía ampliamente.

 **WooBin**.- Ella está bien ahora tiene 20 años se está quedando con unos amigos de su padre ya que tuvieron algunos problemas económico dice que la tratan bien aunque tengo mis dudas-dijo más para el mismo.- y verla aún no se esperemos a que ella esté preparada.-dijo sonriendo poso su vista en las novias de sus dos amigos que seguían confundidas escuchando el intercambio de palabras entre los 4 hombres.-Encontré a mi prima Oh Ha Ni.- les dio una breve introducción de los sucedido en ese momento se dieron cuenta del porqué de las sonrisas de todos.

 **Ga Eul.-** Sunbae, ¿Crees que podamos conocerla?-pregunto con emoción en su voz.

 **WooBin**.-Claro sé que le dará gusto saber que Jun Pyo y Ji Yeong encontraron el amor.

 **Jun Pyo**.-Y, ¿porque no podemos verla ya mismo?

 **WooBin**.- Porque su padre no sabe de nuestro encuentro, no puedo pararme frente al tío Gi Dong de la nada no sé cómo reaccione y no quiero que nos vuelvan a separar.-Dado por cerrada la insistencia en verla.

Él sabía que tendría noticias de ella pronto, ya que Intercambiaron números con la promesa de mantener contacto, al igual que volver a reunirse, eso era lo que más esperaba el príncipe de la mafia, el informe detallado de su vida no lo quiso leer no porque no le interesara más bien porque tenía miedo a lo que podía enterarse.

A la mañana siguiente:

Ha ni despertaba con dolor de cabeza quizás por el estar pensando que haría con respecto a su futuro y como hablaría con su padre sobre lo ocurrido con WooBin el pensamiento de su primo la hizo sonreír sabía que ya no estaba sola pero también tenía temor de que su padre se molestara sabía que en cualquier momento su abuelo y su tío se harían presentes en su vida debía hablar con su padre lo antes posible estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que un toque a su puerta y la voz de Eun Jo la hicieron rápidamente salir de su nube de pensamientos.

 **Eun Jo**.-Ha Ni mama quiere que bajes a desayunar

 **Ha ni**.- Si está bien en un momento bajo

Ha ni se cambió rápidamente su ropa y se alisto para ir a la universidad iba bajando las escaleras cuando su teléfono sonó.

 ** _LLAMADA ENTRANTE_**

 ** _WOO BIN_**

Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su boca sin darse cuenta que todos la observaban contesto rápidamente _._

 ** _Ha ni_** _.-Hola?_

 ** _WooBin_** _.- Hola princesa ¿cómo amaneciste?-Ella sonrió aún mas_

 ** _Ha ni_** _.-Muy bien y ¿tú? – Todos miraban atentos excepto Seung Jo el hizo como que no le importó._

 ** _WooBin_** _.-Bien, ¿vas a ir a la universidad? ¿Podemos vernos para desayunar juntos?-Pregunto con un tono de emoción en su voz._

 ** _Ha ni_** _.-Emm si claro le pediré permiso a mi padre y nos vemos solo dime ¿dónde?_

 ** _WooBin.-_** _¿Te parece a una cuadra de tu casa?_

 ** _Ha ni.-_** _Si está bien, nos vemos entonces_.

Todos estaban extrañados ¿con quién se iba a ver? Porque estaba tan emocionada?

Ha ni se dirigió a todos saludando educadamente. Hablo hacia su padre y la Sra. Baek.

 **Ha ni.-** Padre puedo salir un amigo me pidió vernos me invito a desayunar y después me iré hacia la universidad.

 **Sr Oh (GiDong)**.- oh!, si hija está bien, solo espero que la próxima vez me presentes a tu amigo.- Asintió y Sonrió dulcemente.

 **Sra. Baek**.- eso quiere decir que no desayunaras con nosotros?.-Ella negó.- Bueno supongo que está bien, entonces ve con cuidado.-dijo con resignación, sabía que ahora su hijo tenía una relación y no podía hacer mucho al respecto a menos por ahora.

Oh Ha ni se despidió y salió de la casa.

Seung Jo estaba molesto pero no lo demostraría es que recibía una llamada de alguien tan temprano y más invitándola a desayunar seria acaso Bong Jung Gu? y aun peor que su madre no se opusiera, o hiciera un drama por ello mas no dijo nada se levantó se despidió para irse a la universidad. Al salir vio como la castaña tomaba el camino contrario al que normalmente tomaba sintió el impulso de seguirla, al dar la vuelta vio como un joven alto de pelo rojizo con lentes de sol saludaba a Ha ni con un abrazo y un beso en la frente, le enfureció se aproximó pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que no tendría una excusa, tampoco podía reclamarle que estuviera con otro, porque él estaba con Hae Ra ese último pensamiento lo molesto aún más solo reacciono cuando vio que _Él_ le abría la puerta de un auto totalmente de lujo y ella subía sintió un dolor en su pecho que no pudo explicar. ¿Tristeza?, ¿Celos?, No lo sabía que le estaba pasando si él no era así se quedó hay hasta que el auto se perdió de su vista.

Ha ni estaba muy contenta de estar con su primo el desayuno paso ameno entre platicas triviales y de cómo había estado estos años Ha ni después de muchas cosas que le habían pasado se sentía relajada con él hay. Salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron a la universidad.

Al llegar a la universidad WooBin se bajó rápidamente abriéndole la puerta a Ha ni como el caballero que era algunos alumnos se les hacía sorprendente ver un carro como ese en la universidad pero aún más al ver quien era la chica que bajaba del auto nadie podía creer que Ha ni bajara de un auto tan lujoso y aún más verla con ese hombre tan guapo. Ha ni y WooBin se despidieron no sin antes hacer la promesa de que ese mismo día hablaría con su padre y que se reuniría pronto con los F4 ya que WooBin le dijo cuanto la extrañaban y deseaban verla.

Como era de esperarse los comentarios y rumores no se hicieron esperar ella decidió no darles importancia y continuar su camino al pasar la horas en clases ella se había distraído e hizo que pusiera mucha más atención de la ponía en otras ocasiones se dio cuenta que eso le impedía pensar en la causa de su tristeza; al ver cuál era su última clase no pudo evitar sentirse cansada y quizás enferma se debatía entre entrar a clase o retirarse por completo pero luego recordó sus horas de estudio de inglés y no ponerlas a prueba era un crimen y un desperdicio de horas de estudio decidió afrontar la situación y no darle el gusto a nadie de verla mal nunca más aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo.

Al entrar a su salón de clase que por mala suerte era la misma que compartía con la "Pareja Feliz" entro en cuanto el maestro llego sentándose en los primeros lugares se dio cuenta que era mejor alejarse de ellos y no parecer más Patética que antes. La clase le pareció entretenida puesto que nadie sabía que en secreto ella había estudiado más de lo que siempre hacia para poder avanzar en sus clases y aún más en sus calificaciones y demostrarle a SeungJo de lo que era capaz.

Seung-Jo seguía molesto por lo que esa mañana vio luego al caminar por la universidad y escuchar todos los rumores y chismes que se decían se dio cuenta que hablaban del tipo que había visto con Ha ni incluso Ha era parecía muy sorprendida pero no dijo nada pues ella ya estaba con Seung Jo lo que hiciera Ha ni la tenía sin cuidado mientras estuviera alejada de su ahora novio.

Él la vio entrar al salón de clases detrás de maestro sintió un sentimiento de dolor en el pecho al darse cuenta que Ha Ni entro sin si quiera voltearlo a ver y sentándose en un lugar muy apartado de él la estuvo observando durante la clase sin importarle que Ha era estuviera a su lado, se dio cuenta que era el final de la clase cuando la vio levantarse e ir hacia la salida ella solo le dio una breve mirada y una pequeña reverencia a Ha era y se fue.

Ha era respondió la reverencia y volteo a ver a Seung Jo que parecía algo aturdido aun así no le dijo nada ella sabía de sus sentimientos por Ha ni pero ahora él era su novio y no haría nada para alejarlo de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Ha ni fue directamente al restaurante de su padre lo vio preocupado y tal vez un poco triste vio como Joon-Gu y Cristina le daban algo de ánimos entro al restaurante.

 **Ha ni**.- ¿Papá está todo bien? ¿Podemos hablar?

 **GiDong**.-No pasa nada, hija, no te preocupes dime que pasa.

 **Ha ni**.-Podemos hablar en privado es un poco delicado.

 **GiDong**.-Está bien,-Asintió un poco preocupado.- Vamos a la habitación del segundo piso ¿te parece?-Hani asintio dirigiendose a las escaleras seguida por su padre.

Al llegar al piso de arriba Ha ni sintió muchos nervios pues no sabía cómo lo tomaría su padre.

 **GiDong**.-Dime, hija, ¿Qué ocurre? no me asustes.

 **Ha ni**.- B...bueno-Dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.- Primero, quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón y quiero que entiendas, que yo no lo busque el simplemente llego a mí... Y...Y...Yo...Me encontré con Song WooBin y él quiere que sigamos en contacto, pero creemos que tu debías saberlo, antes de que el viniera a hablar contigo dice que nos extraña a ambos si tú estás de acuerdo en dejar que nos sigamos viendo si no pues solo nos mantendremos alejados nuevamente.

GiDong se puso un poco nervioso, pero luego se relajó, sonrió al darse cuenta que su hija y su sobrino pensaron en su opinión, él se reprendió muchas veces por no haber dejado que siguieran en contacto, pero sabía que podría ser muy peligroso para su hija ya que su amada esposa había muerto toda la familia estaba vulnerable en cualquier momento podrían atacarlos, él no podía permitir que le quitaran lo único que le quedaba de su amada esposa.

 **GiDong**.-Hija no te preocupes, no los separare más, estos últimos años me di cuenta que tu abuelo merecía verte, saber de ti, al igual que toda la familia Song está bien que te reúnas con él, yo también los extraño mucho cuando te comuniques con el dile que cuando guste pase a visitarme, estaré más que feliz de recibirlo a él y a toda la familia.

 **Ha ni**.-Gracias, Papá Te amo.

Ha ni se fue a la casa Baek, porque tenía deberes que hacer además que debía comunicarse con WooBin para que estuviera al tanto que no se esconderían para verse.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que no había nadie en casa una nota de la señora Baek se lo confirmo.

 _Chicos Salí junto a Eun Jo al mercado traeré algunas cosas que necesito hay comida en la nevera. Los quiere Mamá_

Decidió subir y sentarse en la sala de estar del segundo piso mientras lo hacía le llamo a Woobin para contarle lo sucedido con su padre no se dio cuenta que cierto chico estaba descansando en su habitación y podía escucharla.

 ** _Llamando a WooBin._**

 ** _WooBin_** _.-Hola Princesa-le dijo en tono juguetón._

 ** _Ha ni_** _.-Hola WooBin ¿Cómo estás?-Le contesto en tono juguetón._

 ** _WooBin_** _.-Bien a que debo tu llamada pequeña._

 ** _Ha ni_** _.-Bueno es para comentarte que mi padre ya lo sabe todo y está de acuerdo en que no sigamos viendo solo me dijo que cuando quisieras y claro pudieras puedes ir al restaurante para que puedan hablar cómodamente._

 ** _WooBin_** _.-Oh perfecto mañana ¿puedo ir?_

 ** _Ha ni_** _.-Claro no creo que sea un problema ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_

 ** _WooBin_** _.-No mi pequeña, no te preocupes pero será mejor que hablemos a solas por ciertos temas que tenemos que tratar._

 ** _Ha ni_** _.-Esta bien solo no olvides que el sigue siendo el mismo de hace años ok._

 ** _WooBin_** _.-Vale entonces mañana te veo temprano para ir a desayunar ¿te parece?_

 ** _Ha ni_** _.-Vale te veo mañana temprano entonces cuídate. Besos_.

Colgó su llamada y entro a su habitación a terminar sus deberes.

Seung Jo, escucho la conversación de Ha ni al teléfono eso lo hizo enojar aún más ahora creía entender por qué ella decidió rendirse por su amor, porque ella había encontrado a alguien más porque ahora trataría de ser feliz con ese tipo que al parecer era rico, entonces ese era el amor que decía tenerle ese fue todo su esfuerzo de estar tras el los ultimo 4 años y lo peor era que al parecer lo conocía desde hace años y se habían reencontrado quizás tuvieron una relación antes y solo cuando lo conoció creyó que se había enamorado de él pero ahora que había regresado entonces volverían a estar juntos y hacerlo oficial al hablar con su padre sobre la situación no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando en todo eso solo hasta que llegó el momento de la cena y subió Eun Jo a decirle que bajara.

Cuando bajo, todos estaban sentados en la mesa excepto Ha ni, pensó que quizás se había dormido, ya después de sentarse su madre pregunto por ella.

 **Sra. Baek**.- ¿Y Ha Ni?, Si le dijiste que bajara Eun Jo.

 **EunJo**.-Si le dije pero me contesto que ya había comido.-Se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

 **Sra. Baek**.-Solo espero que no se vaya a malpasar sus comidas.

En eso Ha ni bajo con los utensilios que había utilizado para comer y saludo educadamente.

 **Sra. Baek**.-Ha ni querida ven a sentarte a cenar con nosotros.

 **Ha ni**.-Oh ajumha ya comí hace un rato de hecho calenté la comida que dijo estaba en la nevera toque en la puerta del cuarto de Seung Jo pero como nadie contesto pensé que quizás no había llegado o estaba dormido así que no quise molestar.

 **Sra. Baek**.-Oh enserio, bueno está bien... y tú Seung Jo, ¿Porque no comiste?

 **SeungJo**.-Me quede dormido, por eso no escuche cuando me hablaron.-Contesto un poco nervioso aunque lo disimulo bastante bien como siempre, ¿era verdad que lo había ido a buscar a su habitación? ¿Tan distraído estaba que no lo noto?

 **Sra. Baek**.-Bueno, ahora cenemos para después irnos a dormir.

 **Ha ni**.-Provecho y que tengan buena noche.-Ha ni se despidió y se fue a su habitación a dormir.

Estaba muy cansada ya que había pasado toda la tarde estudiando cuando le dio hambre salió y se dio cuenta que aun nadie llegaba bajo a calentar un poco de la comida que la Sra. Baek había dejado y volvió a subir creyó que tal vez SeungJo había llegado así que toco su puerta y le dijo que estaba la cena pero este jamás contesto entonces supuso que no estaba tal vez estaba con su querida "Novia" eso la hizo dejar salir algunas lágrimas de tristeza se dio la vuelta y bajo por la comida para volver a subir a su habitación y comer ya que no tenía sentido estar en el comedor si de todos modos comería lo haría sola.

La siguiente mañana llego y con ella el recordatorio que tenía una cita para el desayuno con su querido primo, se apresuró a bañarse y alistarse para ir y después ir a la universidad aunque sentía nervios al saber que WooBin iría a hablar con su padre ese mismo día se vistió muy formal pero a la vez relajada no había rastro de la Oh Ha Ni un poco infantil que a veces retrataba.

Al bajar se le quedaron viendo un poco extraño ya que no estaban acostumbrados a verla de esa manera.

SeungJo se despertó con dolor de cabeza, pero al verla quedó maravillado con lo que veía, aunque luego recordó que ella se iría a desayunar con el tipo que la había visto un día antes lo hizo molestar ese último pensamiento, no lo demostró hizo como que no lo sabía, e hizo como que no le afecto en lo absoluto, verla así, aunque quisiera abrazarla y decirle lo hermosa que se veía;

Ha ni se acercó al comedor y saludo.

 **Ha ni**.-Buenos días

 **Sra. Baek.** -Buenos días mi niña ven vamos a desayunar.

 **Ha ni**.-O lo siento ajumha, pero hoy no podre desayunar con ustedes lo que pasa es que...-fue interrumpida por una llamada a su móvil.

 ** _LLAMADA ENTRANTE_**

 ** _WOO BIN_**

 ** _Ha ni_** _.-Hola.-Sonrió inconscientemente sin darse cuenta que todos la observaban y por todos incluye al joven Baek que mostro una mueca de disgusto pero rápidamente la escondió para que nadie lo notase._

 ** _Woobin_** _.-Caracol ¿te espero donde mismo o paso a tu casa directamente?_

 ** _Ha ni_** _.-Wha!Hace años que nadie me llama así aunque sepan que soy conocida como tal.- soltó una pequeña risa.-Esta bien fuera de la casa te espero vale._

 ** _WooBin._** _-Tenía ganas de volverte a llamar así helee pensé que ya no lo recordabas o que habían dejado de llamarte así ya estoy cerca vale, nos vemos._

 ** _Ha Ni._** _-Ok te espero entonces_

La Sra. Baek estaba en Shock con quien se iba a ver Ha ni por eso se vestiría así sería su amigo el que la invito a desayunar el día anterior?

 **Sra. Baek**.-No desayunaras con nosotros Ha ni

 **Ha ni**.-No ajumha de hecho eso le iba a comentar desayunare con WooBin, ayer por la tarde hablamos y quedamos en desayunar después me llevaría a la universidad.

 **Sra. Baek**.-Y quien es el muchacho espero que lo podamos conocer.

 **Ha ni.** -Claro que si en cuanto tenga una oportunidad se lo presentare es un persona muy especial para mí y papa bueno me despido que tengan un buen día.

Salió de la casa Baek muy feliz pues Woobin ya había llegado estaba recargado en su auto con una sonrisa encantadora corrió hasta la reja en cuanto la abrió salto hacia el envolviéndolo en un gran abrazo.

 **WooBin**.-Buenos días princesa.-dándole un beso en la frente.

 **Ha** ni.-Buenos días ¿Cómo estás?.

 **WooBin**.-Ahora muy bien después de tantos años créeme que estoy muy bien ¿podemos irnos?

 **Ha ni**.-Claro vamos.-no se dio cuenta que un persona los veía.

SeungJo vio como Ha ni había saludado al chico sin duda se daba aún más cuenta que eran bastantes cercanos el uno del otro a la forma en que se abrazaron pero tenía que contenerse las ganas de correr hacia ella, y reclamar lo que él creía suyo, con esos pensamientos se fue hacia la universidad aunque era temprano quería evitar los comentarios y miradas de su madre.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, cualquier crítica es bien recibida y/o sugerencia.

Gracias por leer... :3


	4. Chapter 4

Por otro lado, Ha ni estaba feliz de estar con su primo desayunando y platicando.

 **WooBin**.-Bueno, hoy iré a hablar con el tío Gi-Dong aunque no has dejado seguirnos viendo a ti, ¿te gustaría ver nuevamente a mi padre y al abuelo?

 **Ha Ni**.-Por supuesto, me gustaría pero como tú dices, primero debemos ver como reaccionara mi padre, aunque me dijo que los ha extrañado no quiero presionarlo.

 **WooBin**.- tienes mucha razón, creo que mi padre y mi abuelo lo entendieron así también pero ahora estamos aquí.

 **Ha Ni**.- Pero entonces ellos saben ¿que nos encontramos o mejor dicho me encontraste?

 **WooBin**.-No, no tienes de que preocuparte, si el tío Gi-Dong me autoriza entonces le diré a mi padre y a mi abuelo ¿te parece?

 **Ha Ni**.-eso me parece bien entonces.

 **WooBin**.- Otra cosa cuando crees que podamos reunirnos con los chicos están bastante ansiosos por verte y pues creí, -dijo rascándose la cabeza con un poco de nerviosismo que podríamos aprovechar que este fin de semana ya que una amiga regresara a Corea.

 **Ha Ni**.- Ok entonces aprovecha y pídele permiso a mi padre.- dijo con cara de súplica; WooBin asintió divertido.-Perfecto, entonces vámonos para poder ir a mis clases y no tener problemas te parece.

Oh Ha Ni llego a la universidad con mucha energía y paso sus clases con una sonrisa en su rostro pues por primera vez tuvo suerte y no se encontró a la **_"Pareja perfecta"_** en todo el día.

Fue a la biblioteca para poder encontrar algunos libros sobre enfermería y pensar más si era la carrera que le interesaba o no, paso hay gran parte del tiempo antes de ir a casa.

Cuando llego la Sra. Baek, la esperaba con un montón de preguntas, ella sabía que se las haría y no tenía pensado mentir, pero tampoco le contaría sobre quien era su familia no podía decir que ella era la familiar de uno de los clanes más poderosos de todo corea no solo conocidos en el plano de los negocios si no también en el bajo mundo, entro encontrándose con la Sra. Baek y su hijo mayor.

 **Ha Ni**.- Hola estoy en casa.-Anuncio.

 **Sra. Baek**.- Ha ni, que bueno que llegaste ve a cambiarte para que podamos cenar todos juntos es un poco tarde ¿Todo está bien querida?

 **Ha Ni**.-Esta bien me daré prisa; Si, es tarde perdí la noción del tiempo, lo lamento no volverá a ocurrir.

 **Sra. Baek**.- oh, enserio supongo que estabas con ese amigo que vino por ti hoy.- Ha ni sabía para donde iba su conversación pero rápidamente lo negó.

 **Ha Ni**.- ¿Ohm?, no ajumha estuve en la biblioteca.-No le dio más detalles

 **Sra. Baek**.-Oh... Bueno anda ve y baja a cenar. -Quiso preguntar más pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado, ya que su familia esperaba cenar en pocos minutos.

Ha ni asintió y subió a su habitación a cambiarse

La señora Baek miro a Ha ni con ilusión de que ella no estuviera pensando en salir con alguien más que no fuera su hijo, aunque él no se inmutara al saber que la chica probablemente estuviera con alguien más, así que con una sonrisa maliciosa empezó a tramar un plan para hacer que su hijo reaccionara de una vez por todas antes de perder a Ha Ni para siempre.

 ** _Mientras tanto en el restaurante SO-PAL-BOK._**

WooBin,llego al restaurante del Sr. Oh se sentía un poco nervioso, a pesar de pertenecer a uno de los clanes más temidos de Asia, pero el sabia quien fue su tío en los años que estuvo cerca de su abuelo y su padre y fue recibido por el mismo Oh GiDong.

 **GiDong.-** Bienvenido.-Se sorprendió de verlo frente a él, lo podría reconocer entre un montón de gente, aunque era mayor para el seguía siendo su sobrino pequeño consentido, sabía que eso pasaría al platicar con su querida hija. WooBin rápidamente hizo una profunda reverencia para mostrarle todo el respeto que le tenía a su querido tío se levantó y saludo.

 **WooBin**.-Hola Tío Oh, ha sido mucho tiempo.- Sonrió.

 **GiDong.-** Hijo, es bueno verte ven y abraza a este viejo. -WooBin obedeció y se acercó a abrazar a su tío.- ** _Aigo_** _... C_ omo haz crecido, estas tan alto, veo que los genes siguen siendo los mismos, ven hablemos en un privado gustas comer o beber algo.

 **WooBin**.- Si, por favor quisiera probar el Jjajangmyun (fideos negros), que haces tan deliciosos.

 **GiDong**.-No se diga más... JoonGu, por favor trae un tazón de fideos negros y una botella de Makgeolli rápido por favor.

 **JoonGu**.- A la orden chef.

 **WooBin**.-Gracias –Sonrió sintiéndose relajado por el recibimiento de su tío, llego su comida para cuando termino entonces se puso un poco más serio.- Tío creo que Ha Ni ya te puso al corriente de que nos encontramos y pues queremos poder seguir reuniéndonos ¿cierto? bueno siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo-GiDong asintió y sonrió.

 **GiDong**.-Si me lo comento, te diré lo mismo que a ella no puedo separarlos todos estos años de una forma u otra, me recrimine un poco el hecho de que no la vieran pero en ese momento creí que era lo mejor para ella además creo ya tu sabes en la forma que murió mi amada So-min ¿cierto?-WooBin asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo- Como te darás cuenta no podía dejar que también me arrebataran a la luz de mis ojos, además de ser lo único que me quedaba de mi amada esposa, mi niña no sabe la forma en que su madre murió y no planeo decírselo o por lo menos no ahora ella afortunadamente no lo recuerda aunque en algún momento lo hará, no me negare a que se vean, ni a que vea a tu padre o a tu abuelo yo también quisiera verlos y pedirles perdón por haber sido tan egoísta cuando ellos también estaban sufriendo igual o más que yo.

 **WooBin**.- Claro tío no te preocupes me encargare que nadie le diga a nuestro caracol que fue lo que paso a la tía So-min, de mi abuelo y mi padre creo que les agradara verte y aun mas convivir todos como la familia que somos, por cierto, quería pedirte permiso para llevar a Ha ni a la casa de la familia Gu, mañana a cenar tenemos una reunión, ya que una amiga llega de América para establecerse definitivamente en Corea y me gustaría que nos acompañara, además los chicos están ansiosos de verla .- ese comentario impresiono a GiDong, ya que no creía que a pesar de los años eso chicos siguieran en contacto además de seguir siendo amigos cercanos el conocía a los 4 desde pequeños fue el quien enseño a los F4 y a Joon Hee la hermana mayo de Jun Pyo a defenderse ya que sabía que aunque tenían seguridad nunca estaba de más que ellos supieran algunas técnicas de defensa personal.-Claro, si eso no supone un problema para ti tío.- GiDong negó rápidamente.

 **GiDong.-** No, no hay ningún problema, solo avísale a Ha ni con tiempo y cuídamela mucho por favor.

 **WooBin.-** Claro que la cuidare tío, con mi propia vida si es necesario, bueno tío fue agradable verte y ver que eres el mismo hombre bueno, una última pregunta espero no te incomode, ¿crees que puedo decirle a mi abuelo que los eh encontrado?

 **GiDong**.-Claro, hijo me gustaría ir a visitarlo, pero en estos momentos tengo que estar al pendiente del restaurante que no tengo mucho tiempo libre.

 **WooBin**.-Esta bien, entonces les diré para que ellos vengan a visitarte tío.-GiDong Asintió y le regalo una sonrisa y un abrazo a su querido sobrino.-Me despido entonces tío, cuídate y mantente sano por favor.

 **GiDong**.- **_Aigo niño,_** claro que lo hare ve con cuidado.

WooBin salió con una sonrisa y satisfecho de haber visto a su tío y comprobar que no había cambiado en lo absoluto además que ahora podía hablar con su abuelo y su padre respecto al tema y darles las buenas noticias, pero antes se dispuso a mandarle un mensaje a la castaña para decirle un poco de lo que hablo con su padre.

 ** _En casa de los Baek_**

Ha ni bajo rápidamente y le ayudo a la Sra. Baek a servir ya cuando todos estaban el mesa dijo

 **Sra. Baek** Comamos entonces.-comieron en silencio solo por algunos breves comentarios que hacían la Sra. Baek y su esposo sobre cómo la empresa estaba trabajando en el proyecto que SeungJo había empezado y creían que sería un gran éxito, Ha ni no hizo ningún comentario cuando termino agradeció por la comida se disponía a levantarse y limpiar los utensilios que utilizo para comer, cuando la señora Baek se dirigió a ella en un tono sospechoso le dijo.

 **Sra. Baek**.-Ha ni querida espero que pronto no presentes a ese amigo tuyo puedes invitarlo a cenar mañana claro si no hay algún problema.

 **Ha ni**.-Ohm... Claro le comentare pero creo que mañana no será posible ya que tiene un compromiso.

 **Sra. Baek**.- Bueno es una lástima pero entonces coméntale y cualquier día será Bienvenido.

Ha ni.-Gracias, discúlpenme.- se acercó a lavar sus utensilios, cuando termino sonó su teléfono con un mensaje.

 ** _Caracol eh hablado con el tío Oh y todo está perfecto_**

 ** _No te preocupes por nada, por cierto mañana_**

 ** _Podrás acompañarnos a cenar en casa de los Gu_**

 ** _Le pedí permiso al tío como me pediste_**

 ** _Y dijo que si pasare por ti a las 7:00 pm._**

 ** _Besos y descansa_**

 **- _WooBin_**

 **Ha ni.-¡** Ommo!-Exclamo se sorprendió y empezó a sentirse nerviosa, muchas preguntas saltaron a su cabeza ¿Que usaría? Claro conocía a esos chicos pero no sabía cuánto habían cambio ósea eran lo F4 eso la ponía demasiado nerviosa pero aun así sonrió al saber que su padre había tomado la cosas muy bien y podría volver a ver a su abuelo y se dispuso a contestar el mensaje.

 **Me alegra ya no tener que escondernos para vernos**

 **Entonces te espero mañana a las 7:00 pm.**

 **Descansa Príncipe Song. Besos.**

 **Ha ni**

Estaba tan absorta en su conversación como en contestar el mensaje que no se dio cuenta que la señora Baek la veía con cierta incertidumbre por ver que la castaña había recibido un mensaje y que la había visto primero sorprenderse para después sonreír ampliamente.

 **Sra. Baek.-** Ha ni cariño ¿Está todo bien?

 **Ha ni**.- ¿Ohm?... S...Si solo que mañana saldré en la noche con WooBin a cenar y estoy pensado en que me pondré.-dijo un poco preocupada.

 **Sra. Baek**.-Iras a una cita con ese muchacho.-Dijo con un poco de reproche en sus palabras.

 **Ha ni**.-No, no es una cita nos veremos con unos amigos que tengo años sin ver.-Ha ni se sintió nerviosa al contestar aunque sabía que a Seung Jo no le interesaba lo que ella hiciera, aún lo amaba y quería creer que lo lastimaba al saber que ella podría estar con alguien más y eso ella no lo quería por más estúpido que eso sonara.-Me iré a dormir hasta mañana descansen.-prácticamente corrió a su habitación.

Cuando llego a su habitación se apresuró rápidamente y hablo en conferencia con sus dos amigas Koo Min Ah y Jung Joo Ri para saber si podían verse y así poder ir al centro comercial y comprar un vestido para usar en su cena.

Feliz fin de semana... Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo...Gracias por leer...


	5. Chapter 5

La mañana siguiente llego y con ello el nerviosismo de saber que se encontraría con los cuatros hombres más poderosos de Corea del Sur, solo sabía que Jun Pyo estaba haciéndose cargo del Imperio Shinwa además comprometido y pronto se casaría con una joven con un carácter muy fuerte pero muy amable y paciente algo que estaba segura que JunPyo agradecía bastante, Yi Jeon tenía una relación con una joven muy noble y amable que habia hecho cambiar al casanova el compañero de parrandas de WooBin, JiHoo que estaba por terminar su carrera como doctor, eso no la sorprendió pues sabía que el abuelo Yoon era doctor y tenían a su cargo varios hospitales pero se preguntaba si JiHoo habia dejado la musica de lado, tambien se preguntaba si habían cambiado mucho, aunque eran ricos y quizás niños mimados como ella lo llego a ser eran unos chicos tiernos y dulces cuando se lo proponían, se alisto para ir con sus amigas al centro comercial, aprovecharían para desayunar juntas y ponerse al día ya que tenía una semana que no las veía.

Al bajar vio a todos en el comedor para desayunar la señora Baek se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa

Sra. Baek.-Ha ni ven acompáñanos a desayunar.

Ha ni.-Lo siento ajumha pero me reuniré con Min-Ah y Joo-Ri después iremos al centro comercial.

Sra. Baek.-Solo espero que desayunes bien no quiero que te traspases tus comidas ¿Entendido?

Ha ni.- ¡Esta bien!-Levanto la mano en señal de promesa, se despidió y salió rumbo a ver a sus amigas.

Llego a un restaurante dentro del centro comercial encontrando a sus dos amigas ya dentro del establecimiento esperándola, al acercarse sus dos amigas se pusieron de pie, las tres se abrazaron efusivamente aunque solo tenian una semana de no verse, para ellas había sido como un siglo.

Ha ni.-La extrañe demasiado chicas.-Chillo con un puchero en el rostro.

Min Ah.-Yo también las extrañe mucho, perdón por no poder verlas pero con las clases y el webtoon me alegra tener tiempo para comer.-Se rio ante su declaración.

JooRi.- Igual yo me disculpo pues estoy tomando clases extra de belleza para ser de más ayuda en el salón donde trabajo y tu Ha ni ¿cómo has estado?

Ha ni, solo un gran suspiro y comenzó a contarles a sus dos mejores amigas lo que había ocurrido esa semana les conto que al principio de la semana KyungSoo Sunbae le había dicho que podría buscar presentar el examen de enfermería y así poder estar con SeungJo y hablando de este como había presentado a Ha era como su novia a su familia, de la conversación que tuvieron después de que los vio besarse bajo la lluvia, mientras sus amigas escuchaban atentas y hacían muecas de molestia conforme les relataba lo sucedido también les conto que se encontró con su primo que hace años que no veía y que la había invitado a cenar con él y unos amigos claro omitiendo de quienes se trataba, al terminar la primera en hablar fue una JooRi realmente molesta.

 **JooRi**.- ** _Aigoo_** , no puedo creer que desconsiderado es Seung Jo lo iré a golpear en su perfecto rostro.-Grito haciendo que varios comensales la vieran con un poco de disgusto ante su escandalo.

 **MinAh**.-Cálmate JooRi no puedes ir y golpear solo porque si, a la gente, te podrían meter a la cárcel por lesiones propongo que contratemos a alguien lo saque de la ciudad y lo deje a su suerte.-comento con el sello fruncido, haciendo que sus amigas sonrieran por lo serio en su tono y declaraciones ya que era la mas seria de las tres.

 **Ha ni**.- No, chicas ya no importa, él sabe que ya me rendí ese día, aunque debo admitir que me duele cuando lo veo con ella, pero no puedo darles el lujo de verme mal, además ahorita me interesa más buscar algo lindo para ponerme hoy en la cena pueden ayudarme?

 **MinAh y JooRi**.-Por supuesto.-Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Después del desayuno pasaron toda la mañana buscando un vestido lindo que ponerse encontró recorriendo tienda por tienda después de encontrar el vestido pasaron por las zapaterías y tiendas de accesorios.

Al terminar sus compras se despidió de sus amigas prometiéndoles verlas más seguido y contarles lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Llego a la casa Baek 5:30 pm se encontró con toda la familia en la sala.

 **Ha ni**.-Estoy casa.-volteo a verla la dueña de la casa con una sonrisa la vio llegar con bolsas de compras de inmediato supo que se debía a su cena con ese muchacho.

 **Sra. Baek**.-Bienvenida, ¿es lo que usaras en tu cena?

 **Ha ni**.-S... Si.-contesto tímidamente.

 **Sra. Baek**.- ¿A qué hora es tu cena? ¿Quieres que te ayude a arreglarte?

 **Ha ni**.-Es a las 7 y si por favor.

 **Sra. Baek**.-Entonces sube a bañarte en un rato subo con lo necesario para arreglarte.- la condujo hacia las escaleras

Entro a su habitación y preparo lo necesario para tomar una ducha rápida aunque tenía tiempo no quería retrasarse y hacer esperar a WooBin aún más porque sabía que le comenzarían a hacer preguntas y no era que no confiara en su querido primo pero no estaba segura de querer que supieran su apellido por ahora al menos termino de bañarse y secar su pelo cuando la señora Baek entro para ayudarla con su maquillaje y peinado por la mente de la señora Baek solo pasaba el hecho que ella merecía ser feliz, aunque no le gustara el hecho de que su Ha Ni saliera con alguien que no fuera su hijo ya no se iba a interponer en las acciones de la castaña por superar a su hijo es más ella le ayudaría cada vez que ella se lo pidiera para salir con alguien como estos momentos aunque Ha ni le dijo que no era una cita ya que se verían con amigos al parecer de la infancia de la castaña no por eso dejaría de verse hermosa al terminar GeumHee dejo que Ha ni terminara de alistarse.

Ha ni termino de alistarse y hecho último vistazo a su atuendo encantándole lo que veía aunque por fuera se viera hermosa no podía ignorar que por dentro estaba totalmente destrozada pero al mismo tiempo decidida a salir adelante y superar todo.

El timbre en casa de los Baek son exactamente a las 7 en punto, la señora Baek se apresuró a ir abrir la puerta vio a WooBin se veía muy atractivo con un pantalón negro, una camisa negra con puntos blancos y una chamarra de cuero se veía muy relajado pero no dejaba de verse elegante además acompañado de una sonrisa encantadora.

 **WooBin**.-Buenas Noches, soy amigo de la señorita Oh Ha ni vengo por ella.-Hizo una reverencia.

 **Sra. Baek**.-Oh claro muchacho, pasa bienvenido Ha ni en un momento baja pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

 **WooBin**.-Disculpe que grosero de mi parte me presento mi nombre es So...-Fue interrumpido por Ha ni.

 **Ha ni**.- ¿WooBin?-Todos posaron su vista en Ha ni quien se veía hermosa enun vestido era un poco formal pero casual de color rosa pálido de manga tres cuartos con detalles de encaje en el pecho y en la mangas, una zapatillas altas del mismo tono con un detalle en color dorado las acompañaría con una joyería discreta y una bolsa tipo cartera color oro.

 **WooBin**.-Hola caracol.-Contesto sonriendo.

 **Ha ni**.-Hola.-Dijo con una sonrisa, volteo hacia la familia.-Familia Baek este es WooBin una persona muy especial para Papá y para mí.

 **Sra. Baek**.-Oh mucho gusto muchacho entonces quiere decir ¿que lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?

 **WooBin**.-El gusto es mío, si de hecho nos conocemos de toda la vida prácticamente.-Soltaron una pequeña sonrisa cómplice al recordar algunas travesuras que hicieron cuando pequeños.- ¿Estas lista? ¿Podemos irnos?

 **Ha ni**.-Si está bien.-Volteo para despedirse de la familia.-Nos veremos más tarde.

 **Sra. Baek**.- Esta bien hija cuídense y diviértanse.

Los dos se despidieron con una reverencia Ha ni salió del brazo de WooBin pero la noto nerviosa.

 **WooBin**.-No te preocupes veras que nada ha cambiado.-Subieron al auto de WooBin.

 **Ha ni**.-Te creo, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa después de todo han pasado 12 años sin verlos.-Bajo la cabeza un poco triste por darse cuenta que había perdido mucho tiempo para pasar con sus amigos y su querido primo.

El viaje hacia la mansión GU fue muy ameno y rápido; pues hacían comentarios triviales y algunas bromas sobre recuerdos vividos entre Ha ni y los F4 que aunque le daban un poco de pena la hacian reir demasiado.

 _Perdon es un poco corto lo se... Espero les guste... Gracias por leer..._

 _¿Como creen que los F4 reciban a Hani? y ¿que transcurrira en la cena?_


	6. Chapter 6

En la mansión Gu

Estaban ya todos reunidos, solo faltaba el príncipe Song, nadie se imaginaba que, ese día verían el regreso de la pequeña caracol de Noé, solo les dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, porque había tenido que hacer un par de cosas con su padre, lo cual era cierto, pero había salido a tiempo no quiso decirles nada, porque sabía que seguramente Jun Pyo estaría dispuesto a ir a buscar a su pequeña prima el mismo y a juzgar por el comportamiento de Ha ni, no quería que nadie supiera de que familia provenía, no es que le avergonzara o algo así pero si estaba tomándose su tiempo y él lo respetaría.

JunPyo.-WooBin, ya se tardó ¿no creen? y ¿si le paso algo?-Pregunto preocupado dirigiéndose a sus dos amigos aprovechando que la chicas estaban al otro extremo platicando alegremente por el regreso de la heredera del grupo JK

JiYeon.-Tranquilo, recuerda que no dijo que tenía cosas por hacer, además solo son unos minutos lo mejor es esperar.

JiHoo.-Es cierto, además recuerda que encontró a Hani y conociendolo cada 5 min debe estar monitoreando como esta, pero vamos es WooBin no faltaria a nuestra reunion.

JunPyo.-Tienen razón, lo mejor es esperar.

Empezaron a cambiar de tema, comenzando a hablar sobre lo relacionado con su pequeña amiga y recordando anécdotas graciosas respecto a lo que vivieron cuando pequeños como se metían JunPyo y ella, en problemas como los otros tres, los ayudaban a salir en especial a Ha ni que era más pequeña que ellos estaban muy distraídos en su conversación, hasta que se dieron cuenta que las puertas de la gran sala donde estaban se abrieron, voltearon a ver a su amigo el cual estaba acompañado de una linda señorita nadie decía nada estaban en Shock hasta que Ha ni hablo.

 **Ha ni**.-A sido mucho tiempo y...yo los extrañe demasiado...- dijo con los ojos un poco humedos.

El primero en reaccionar fue JiYeon, que prácticamente corrió a ella.

 **JiYeon**.-¡Caracol! Oh que alegría verte por favor no vuelvas a desaparecer.-Le decía mientras la abrazaba

Ha ni.-También me alegra verte, prometo no hacerlo.-El siguiente fue JunPyo.

JunPyo.-CARACOL!? Enana enserio ¿eres tú?-Dijo haciendo reír a sus amigos.- pensé que era una broma me alegra tanto que estés aquí no vuelvas a desaparecer, si lo haces te aseguro que te buscare hasta debajo de cada piedra solo para jalarte el pelo.-le dijo jalando ligeramente su pelo

Ha ni.-Yah! no me vez en años y lo primero que haces es jalarme el pelo.-Hizo un puchero que hizo sonreír a todos pues esos dos no habían cambiado.-Pero yo también te extrañe ricitos.-Haciendo que Junpyo le sacara la lengua divertido.

El último en acercase, fue Jihoo el cual al verlo dejo en Shock a Ha ni, por el parecido a su amor no correspondido pero después de verlo detenidamente se dio cuenta que no había parecido como tal y menos por la sonrisa de paz que transmitía el castaño.

Ha ni.-Hola, ha sido mucho tiempo ¿aun te dejan dormir tus siestas?-Le pregunto divertida.

JiHoo.-Pues, no hay nadie quien venga a molestar mis siestas, desde que te fuiste, así que si quieres que eso cambie, no vuelvas a desaparecer.-Le contesto divertido.

Ha ni.-Lo siento.-bajo un poco la mirada con una sonrisa timida.

JiHoo.-Si un lo siento fuera suficiente, ¿Para qué crees existirían las leyes y la policía?- Dijo en tono divertido, se dirigió a abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente; La castaña hizo una cara de disgusto y sonrió divertida.

JiYeon.-Caracol, te presento a Chu Ga-Eul mi novia.

GaEul.-Mucho gusto espero que nos podamos llevar bien.-Hizo una pequeña reverencia

Ha ni.-Mucho gusto soy Hani, pero como veras todos me llaman caracol si haci me puedes llamar y espero lo mismo.-Imitando el gesto de la mayor.-Es muy linda JiYeon felicidades.

JiYeon.-Gracias.-Tomo la mano de su novia y le dio una sonrisa coqueta.

JunPyo.-Y ella es mi prometida Geum JanDi.-Presento a su futura esposa con una gran sonrisa orgullosa.

JanDi.-Mucho gusto espero poder llevarnos bien.-Se saludaron con una pequeña reverencia.

Ha ni.-Mucho gusto, tambien espero llevarnos bien. Whoo! Veo que es verdad, lo que Woobin me dijo, no creí enserio que llegaría el día, en ver a Ricitos comprometido.-Dijo haciendo reír a todos, excepto a Jun Pyo que la vio con el ceño fruncido mientras abrazaba a su prometida.-¡Yha! JunPyo es broma.

JanDi.-Dongsaeng te presento a nuestra amiga Ha Jae Kyung.

Ha ni.-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Oh Ha Ni soy prima de WooBin.-Saludo cortésmente.

JaeKyung.-El gusto es mío, enserio eres prima de este Don Juan, enserio como hiciste para tener una prima tan linda y tierna ¿cómo ella?

Ha ni.-Yo también a veces lo pienso, pero es buen chico.-le susurro cómplice pero en un tono que todos escucharan.

WooBin.-Yah! Se supone que eres mi prima, a mí también me da gusto verte Mono.-Bufo sarcástico.

JaeKyung.-Yah! no me digas así no soy un mono...-Empezaron a discutir mientras los demás los veían divertidos por los gestos de la heredera y la desesperación de WooBin al no poder salir de esa situación.

La cena transcurrió amena Ha ni estaba muy contenta al darse cuenta que seguían siendo los mismos chicos de hace muchos años.

En cierto momento, Ha ni recorrió un poco el salón recordando cuando jugaban a las escondidas como siempre se escondía con JiHoo debajo del piano, pero aun asi no los encontraban hasta que escuchaban el sonido del piano tocando, pues a JiHoo le gustaba mucho tocar el piano y le transmitió el gusto a Ha ni enseandola a tocar, ella tocaba realmente bien, pero tenía años de no tocar, se sentó y comenzó a acariciar con amor el piano estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando JiHoo se sentó a su lado hasta que hablo.

JiHoo.- ¿Aun tocas?

Ha ni.-No, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, en casa de los amigos de papa hay uno pero no lo eh tocado.-Callo un momento dudando, hacer un comentario pero al final hablo más inconscientemente.- sabes no eh vuelto a tocar desde el día que murió mamá.-se le salieron unas lágrimas, JiHoo la rodeo en un abrazo con mucha fuerza, pues él sabía lo que era perder a sus padres, ambos estuvieron juntos, cuando les toco despedir a sus respectivos padres y madre.

JiHoo.-Sé que aun duele, pero quieres que lo intentemos.-Ha ni Asintió, Comenzaron a tocar llamando la atención de todos los presentes, Ha ni seguía tocando maravillosamente como hacía 12 años era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ambos castaños, era una sonata significaba mucho para ambos y los F4 lo sabían.

Para JiHoo era como regresar a su niñez aunque era un poco doloroso también era sentirse completo ya que su amiga había regresado, odio el hecho de que se fuera pero cuando creció se dio cuenta que su padre solo quería lo mejor para ella; Por su parte Ha ni tenía los ojos cerrados solo escuchando la música y tocando se sorprendió al sentir que sus manos se movían era como si de magia se tratara pues creía que ya no recordaba como tocar esa canción aunque se la sabia de memoria no necesitaba partituras para ejecutarla a la perfección, se sumergieron tanto en sus pensamientos y disfrutando de la compañía de ambos que se dieron cuenta del mundo exterior hasta que terminaron de tocar y todos empezaron a aplaudir Ha ni tenia lágrimas en los ojos solo volteo a ver a JiHoo y lo abrazo como si este fuera a desaparecer las chicas se asombraron por la acción pero no dijeron nada JiHoo acariciaba su cabello y sonreía como hace años no lo hacía.

Ha Ni.-Gracias JiHoo, sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor.-Dijo, el castaño sonrió aún más.

JiHoo.-De nada, recuerda en las buenas y en las malas.-Le dio un beso un tierno beso en la coronilla mientras con una mano le acariciaba el pelo.

La visita termino prometiendo estar en contacto las chicas invitaron a Ha ni de compras aunque a JanDi no le agrado tanto la idea pero era más para complacer a Jae Kyung que fue la insistió.

WooBin y Ha ni iban de regreso a casa de los Baek más animado de cómo se fueron.

WooBin.-Caracol sigues tocando hermoso hubieras sido una gran pianista.

Ha ni.-Gracias, pero no lo creo me falta mucho para poder ser un músico con grandes habilidades como JiHoo.

WooBin.-Bueno pero aun así sabemos que no hay obstáculos que nuestro caracol de Noé no pueda superar.-dijo mientras se estacionaba fuera de la casa Baek.

Ha ni.-Pues aun así no lo sé.-Se encogió de hombros WooBin bajo del carro y le abrió la puerta para que pudiera bajar.

WooBin.-Solo piénsalo si no pues lo que decidas te apoyare.-Se despidieron con un abrazo y una sonrisa.

Ha ni entro por la reja muy feliz pues porprimera vez se sintió relajada y acogida en una reunión sin sentirse nerviosaporque pudiera ser torpe, pero no pudo evitar esa nostalgia al volver a tocarel piano y ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba porque lo había dejado en primerlugar pero ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo a profundidad quizas su padre lo sabria.

Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, tengan bonito fin de semana espero poder actualizar pronto, Gracias por leer...


	7. Chapter 7

En un cuarto muy pequeño y sucio que solo contaba con una pequeña cama, una pequeña niña a la cual no se le veía la cara, con temor decía.

 _Xxx.- Mami tengo miedo.- Al parecer a quien le hablaba era su madre pero al querer ver a la mujer era lo mismo no podía ver su cara._

 _Xxx.- Tranquila cariño, todo estará bien te protegeré... (Sonido de disparo)- Ha ni se despertó sudando con la respiración agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos no sabía que ocurría o ¿porque había soñado eso?, era la primera vez que recordaba soñar ese tipo de cosas._

Volteo a ver su reloj y vio que aún era temprano intento dormir nuevamente pero ya no pudo así que decidió levantarse, cambiarse para salir de la casa aunque no acostumbraba salir tan temprano de casa y menos para caminar; pero sentía una gran necesidad de salir se sentía sofocada y no sabía si era por todas las emociones vividas esa semana o por ese sueño tan extraño que tuvo aunque intentaba alejarlo al parecer era un poco más fuerte que algo le decía que no debía olvidarlo.

Sabía que nadie estaría despierto pero aun así bajo de forma sigilosa para su suerte "por primera vez" nadie estaba a la vista pero sabía que no demorarían en despertar y debía apresurarse, salió de la casa sin contratiempos y sin tener que dar explicaciones del ¿porque? de su repentino comportamiento.

Se fue caminando sin rumbo pues no tenía idea a donde ir a esa hora de la mañana, se fue caminando sin rumbo hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, al estar ahí se puso a pensar que era lo que realmente le llamaba la atención para hacer con su futuro, enfermera creía que no lo era pues ella fue egoísta ya que ella solo quería estar cerca de él genio Baek lo cual se había dado por vencida por ese amor aunque le dolía en el alma el saber que nunca se enamoraría de ella, aun así quería alentarlo y hacerle saber que ella estaría para él.. Sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación ¿cómo demonios era que todavía quería seguir a su sombra? solo ¿para alentarlo? ¿Es enserio? que no tenía orgullo...ash...

Llego hasta un parque, subió a uno de los columpios y se fue deslizando pensaba en todos los sueños que tenía antes de conocer a Seung Jo, ella era una niña segura de sí misma, claro no la más inteligente pero tenía sus virtudes por ejemplo quería regresar a tocar el piano pero por alguna razón el tocar o escuchar música de piano la hacía sentirse sola, triste, enojada incluso llorar, también le gustaba la arquitectura, el crear cosas que estuvieran por largo tiempo, no era difícil para ella saber sobre la arquitectura pues su familia se dedica a eso desde hace mucho tiempo, su madre era uno de los mejores arquitectos en todo Corea del sur, **_su madre_** , ella pensaba como seria su vida si ella viviera, si ella estuviera a su lado, la hubiera apoyado en ese amor enfermizo por el joven Baek, tal vez solo lo habría conocido si su padre se hubiera encontrado con el tío Soo Chang pero si no hubiera sido porque su casa colapso por aquel terremoto, entonces lo veía muy lejano, su vida sería muy diferente, tranquila, a la edad que tenía podría haber tenido ya muchas citas con algunos chicos, pues ella se consideraba bonita, no del tipo de reinas de belleza, pero sabía que no era tan indiferente para género masculino, aunque no para el hombre que le robaba los suspiros, por otro lado estaba su primo y sus amigos, el como la protegieron cuando eran pequeños, tal vez ahora lo haría igual, pero le daba pena que ellos llegaran a descubrir todo por lo que ella había pasado, las humillaciones, los malos tratos, su corazón roto, eso la avergonzaba aunque sabía que ellos no dirían nada tomaría cartas en el asunto y SeungJo podría terminar perdido en un remoto lugar, en un hospital cuidando sus heridas, además que sin trabajo al terminar la carrera de medicina por lo menos en Corea, así continuo pensando en muchas cosas al azar, casi conectando una cosa con otra hasta casi medio día, solo porque tuvo un poco de hambre se levantó de ese columpio que le había ayudado a pensar y despejar su mente de muchas cosas.

Tendría que pensar en alguien para que le ayudase a tomar una nueva visión de su futuro pero no sabía a quién recurrir, pensó en sus mejores amigas pero sabía que ellas no tenían una perspectiva tan diferente a la suya, pensó en su primo WooBin o los F4 pero tendría que explicarles la situación y los motivos por los cuales dudaba de la carrera de enfermería, y eso no lo podía hacer pues habría muchos problemas además de causarle vergüenza que supieran en lo que se había convertido su vida desde hace 4 años así que pensó en llamar a las chicas que acababa de conocer, pero antes de preguntarles por su duda existencial, debía crear un vínculo con ellas así que las llamaría para saber si podrían encontrar.

Llamo a Jae Kyung para preguntarle si se podrían ver y si podría preguntarles a Jan Di y Ga Eul si querían acompañarlas claro si no les causaba conflicto, Jae, acepto de inmediato, diciéndole que dejara todo en sus manos, ella se pondría en contacto con las chicas y la verían en el centro comercial en 30 min.

Estaba terminando la llamada, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era la señora Baek, Ha ni vio el teléfono con cansancio pues sabía que ahora le pediría explicaciones aunque amaba a la señora Baek, a veces le era ilógico seguir haciendo lo que la mujer le pedía

Ha ni.- ¿Hola?

Sra. Baek.-Ha ni cariño ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Porque saliste tan temprano? -Pregunto un poco preocupada, Ha ni suspiro pesadamente y contesto.

Ha ni.- Estoy bien Ajumha no se preocupe solo necesitaba un poco de aire, perdón por no decir nada pero estaban todos dormidos así que no quise despertar a nadie.-Contesto lo más calmada posible.

Sra. Baek.- Esta bien, ¿regresaras a casa?

Ha ni.- Mas tarde, veré a unas amigas en un rato más tarde iré a casa no se preocupe demasiado estaré bien.-Contesto en tono de disculpa.

Sra. Baek.- Esta bien, cuídate por favor, avisa si llegaras muy tarde.-Termino la llamada y se dirigió a tomar un taxi para ir al centro comercial, ya que estaba un poco lejos de su ubicación.

Al llegar vio a las tres chicas esperándola habían llegado un poco antes a los treinta minutos previstos pero por la llamada que tuvo posterior creyó que era demasiado tarde.

Ha ni.- Lo lamento, ¿llego muy tarde?- pregunto un poco confundida viendo su reloj.

JanDi.-No te preocupes Dongsaeng, llegamos rápido estábamos cerca de la zona.-Contesto amablemente.

Ga Eul.-Bueno y ahora ¿a dónde vamos?

JaeKyung.-Que les parece si vamos a almorzar primero muero de hambre, preferiría ir a un puesto de ramen, conozco un lugar donde venden uno delicioso, pero me tendré que conformar con unas hamburguesas-Dijo haciendo un puchero, haciendo reír a las demás- ¿o se les antoja algo más?

Ha ni.-Esta bien Unnie vamos por unas hamburguesas.-Caminaron las cuatro chicas hasta llegar al restaurante de hamburguesas.

Después de almorzar pasaron el resto del día recorriendo tiendas, claro arrastradas por Jae Kyung que entraba a todas las tiendas y compraba en cada una de ellas algo por más simple o extravagante que fuera, al estar algunas horas caminando por fin se detuvieron en un café Ga Eul que era un poco más observadora que las otras dos chicas había visto a Ha ni un poco distraída, al igual lo noto la noche de la cena pero no había comentado nada por miedo a mostrarse un poco grosera, pero la niña le agradaba le recordaba un poco a ella cuando conoció a Ji Yeong que era una chica tímida quizás inocente, así que fue la primera en hablar después de que su orden llego a la mesa.

Ga Eul.- ¿Ha ni? - Hablo pero se dio cuenta que ella estaba distraída viendo a la nada, la volvió a llamar.- ¡Ha ni!-Hablo en un tono un poco fuerte sacándola de su trance.

Ha ni.- ¿Si? - Contesto un poco aturdida.

Ga Eul.- ¿Estas bien?, ¿Hay algo que te moleste?, Bueno disculpa si soy un poco grosera pero no pude evitarlo.-Bajo la mirada avergonzada.

JaeKyung.-Es cierto pequeña te vez un poco distraída también, ¿Quieres contarnos que sucede? - Ha ni asintió, mientras dio un suspiro con pesadez.

Ha ni.- Molestarme, creo que un poco, bueno creo que puedo confiar en ustedes después de todo, lo que sucede es que aún no sé qué es lo que are con mi futuro, bueno primero que nada pues no soy muy inteligente en realidad, estaba pensando en estudiar enfermería pero ahora no sé si sea lo correcto digo después de todo mis motivos eran egoístas, no me malinterpreten me gusta ayudar a la gente pero no creo que el querer estar al lado de una persona para ayudarlo sea el tipo de amor por la carrera, -sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, las chicas la vean desconcertadas pero se daban cuenta que había una persona de por medio y al parecer era el chico que le gustaba.- Así que mi dilema es si la carrera es para mí o debería buscar algo más.

JanDi.-Disculpa lo que te diré pero creo que todos en la vida podemos llegar a ser egoísta cariño y eso no es malo siempre y cuando lo hagas con el corazón, además en realidad creí que eras músico o algo así.-soltó una risita, para ver si podía hacer que su expresión cambiara.

GaEul.- Eso es cierto yo igual pensé que estudiabas música o algo parecido, pero JanDi tiene razón está bien que seas egoísta en algunos casos pero debes pensar si esa carrera te hará realmente feliz, Bueno yo por mi parte cuando elegí mi carrera fue un poco difícil también pero sabía que me gustaba estar con niños, cuando conocí a Ji Yeon pues tu sabes él es alfarero y quería acercarme un poco más a él.-se ruborizo un poco ante su declaración.-Así que empezó a ir a clases de alfarería aunque era más joven que las ajuhmas que asistían me gustó mucho la alfarería fue ahí donde me di cuenta que no era tanto por estar con JiYeon si no que a mí me agradaba realmente la sensación de crea un nuevo objeto con mi mera imaginación, pero también quería estar con niños pequeños y pues son maestra de artes en un Jardín de niños, así que no te sientas mal todos tenemos dudas por el que será del futuro además el hecho que lo hayas pensado para estar con esa persona no es malo digamos solo equivocado como en mi caso.

JaeKyung.-Ella tiene razón pequeña bueno yo no tuve mucho de donde elegir tal vez pero lo que hago me gusta, me gusta ayudar a mis padres en los negocios, además que soy buena en ello.-le guiño un ojo.

JanDi.-Bueno yo decidí estudiar medicina después de que JunPyo se fue a Macao, yo tome mi decisión acerca de lo que eran mis sueños y mi futuro no te puedo decir que fue fácil dejar ir a JunPyo a Estados Unidos después de todo lo que habíamos pasado para poder estar juntos, pero sabía que era algo que él estaba decidido a hacer por el bien de la compañía además que seguíamos luchando por lo bajo para que su madre me aceptara, yo creo que lo mejor es primero que te dediques a ver o buscar que es lo que te gusta o te gustaba antes de conocer a esa persona primero te tienes que encontrar contigo misma antes de tomar una decisión y yo me ofrezco para ayudarte.

HaNi.- Gracias a las tres me siento un poco más tranquila y que me gustaba hacer pues tengo que pensarlo.-Siguieron platicando de cosas un poco triviales como los viajes de Jae Kyung antes de regresar a Corea y establecerse por completo, de los regaños que aun recibe JanDi por parte de sus Sunbae en el hospital, un poco de su relación con Junpyo y su suegra, de la relación de GaEul con JiYeon y su trabajo con niños, se despidieron después de un rato. 

Otro capítulo más, espero sea de su agrado, Gracias por leer. 3 3


	8. Chapter 8

Ha ni llego a casa mucho antes la cena, la Sra. Baek la esperaba con un montón de preguntas, pero al verla entrar no le dijo nada ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ella, por su parte Ha ni entro saludo y se fue directamente a su cuarto, a cambiarse de ropa, para ayudar a la señora de la casa a servir la cena, para mayor comodidad de Ha ni, su padre estaba hay temprano y podía evitar los cuestionamientos innecesarios de la señora.

Bajo rápidamente, ayudo a servir, agradeció la cena y comenzó a comer en silencio haciendo lo posible por hacer a un lado la atmosfera incomoda.

GiDong, estaba un poco inquieto con la actitud de Ha Ni, él sabía que ella estaba luchando con algo internamente pero no podía saber a ciencia cierta que era, pues estaba el asunto de SeungJo, el reencuentro con su primo y amigos después de 12 años de distanciamiento, así que decidió romper un poco la atmosfera de incomodidad que reinaba la mesa.

GiDong.-Ha ni, ¿cómo te fue ayer hija? ¿Cómo están los jóvenes?-Pregunto cuidadoso.

HaNi.-Bien Papá, los chicos están bien, conocí a la prometida de JunPyo y es médico, con lo dramático que es JunPyo cuando se enferma me alegra que se vaya a casar con ella,-Sonrio recordando al heredero de Shinwa, conocí también a la novia de JiYeon y a una de sus amigas que llego de Estados Unidos, JiHoo pues él es médico está haciendo su residencia en el hospital general de Seúl y pues de WooBin que te puedo decir que ya no sepas.-contesto con una sonrisa.

GiDong.-Que bueno hija, oh yo pensé que JiHoo se dedicaría a la música, pero estaba de verse pues su abuelo es médico.-Dijo riéndose, Ha ni solo sonrió recordando que había tocado el piano con JiHoo.

GiDong se tranquilizó al ver que su hija se había relajado un poco, continuo platicando con la familia para sortear los ánimos, el ambiente si cambio y la señora Baek se atrevió a preguntar.

Sra. Baek.-Y esos amigos tuyos los conoces desde hace mucho.-Pregunto titubeante.

Ha ni.-Si los conozco prácticamente desde que nací.-Dijo un poco más animada.

Sra. Baek.-Oh enserio, entonces son ¿cómo tus hermanos mayores?-Ha ni asintió

Terminaron la cena y dieron paso a tomar el té, Ha ni ayudo a servirlo, se iba a excusar de tomar el té e ir a su habitación, cuando de repente el teléfono de Ha ni sonó:

 **Llamada Entrante**

 **Ricitos**. **(JunPyo)**

Ha ni.- ¿Diga?

JunPyo.-Yah. Enana ¿dónde estás?-Pregunto divertido.

Ha ni.-Yah, Ricitos no me llames asi -Dijo haciendo pucheros, haciendo que los demás en la mesa soltaran una risita.-Lo que sea, ¿porque preguntas?

JunPyo.-Me aseguro que no vuelvas desaparecer, además con tu capacidad de meterte en problemas tienes que ser cuidadosa, ¿Arasso?-Haciendo reír a Ha ni.

Ha ni.- Yah, Arasso, arasso, estaré bien.-Escucho la voz de Jandi diciendo que la dejara en paz.-Hahaha, creo que alguien tendrá problemas, descansa JunPyo y gracias por preocuparte pero estaré bien.

JunPyo.-Esta bien enana, después nos vemos en el restaurante del tío Oh, Adiós.

Ha ni.-Adiós y agradece a Jandi por mí.

JunPyo.- ¿Por qué?-Pregunto dudoso.

Ha ni.-Por la paliza que te pondrá.-Soltó una risa, saco la lengua, aunque sabía que él no la veía y colgó la llamada.

Gidong.- ¿Todo está bien hija?-Pregunto un poco divertido

Ha ni.-Si papá, era JunPyo solo quería saber dónde estaba y como estaba ya lo conoces

GiDong.-Es verdad, pero debes comprenderlo eres como su hermana pequeña.

Ha ni.-Lo se.-Soltó un suspiro de resignación.-Bueno creo que será mejor que me valla a descansar, que tengan una buena noche.-Se retiró hacia su habitación.

Al llegar tomo su ropa y se dio una ducha rápida para ir a dormir, salió se iba a ir directamente a su habitación cuando cambio su rumbo al balcón, volteo hacia el cielo, pensando en lo que sería mejor para su futuro, creía que lo mejor sería salir de esa casa, buscaría un lugar para irse a vivir o le diría a su padre que la dejara ir a la habitación que estaba en el segundo piso del restaurante, estaba tan ocupada pensando en lo sucedido que no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba desde dentro de la sala de estar.

Ha ni.-Eso será lo mejor.-Se dio media vuelta y vio a Seung Jo observándola atento a sus movimientos el hablo.

SeungJo.- ¿Estas bien?- Dijo en tono que sonaba un poco preocupado, pero con una expresión estoica.

Ha ni.-Si.-Contesto evitando la mirada del genio.- Buenas noches, descansa.-Dijo dejando al genio un poco dolido por su actitud pero sabía que se lo merecía y era lo que él le había pedido.

Entro a su habitación, sintiendo dolor en su pecho porque era él así, ella estaba tratando a toda costa de ignorarlo, de no molestarlo e incluso haciendo lo posible para que ni siquiera notara su presencia, pero tenía que llegar y preguntarle si estaba bien ¿enserio era un genio? o ¿era una forma de burlarse de ella nuevamente? estaba dolida y molesta pero tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que en él, lo primero era recordar que quería hacer cuando era niña, -el piano me encanta pero tengo una sensación muy extraña cuando toco, o quizás solo es nostalgia por haber tocado nuevamente con JiHoo? – Se preguntó un poco dudosa recuerdo que me gustaba ver a mamá hacer maquetas para los nuevos edificios que estaba diseñando, incluso recuerda que ella llego a hacer un diseño y una maqueta que su propia madre le ayudo y le gusto demasiado como a todos los demás, pero después de abandonar la mansión Song no supo en realidad lo que sucedió con ella.

Xxx.-Veras cariño después de matarte todo estará bien para mi claro, hahaha, te lo explicare no es nada personal, solo son negocios.-el hombre le guiño el ojo.

Xxx.-Pero aun así a mí me puedes matar pero porque trajiste aquí a mi hija también.-Dijo con odio en sus ojos volteando a ver a su hija de aproximadamente 8 años aferrada a ella y temblando de miedo

Xxx.-Pues...-Hacia un gesto pensativo.- Digamos que ella es un plus, no estaba en mis planes pero pues era una forma en la que te encontraría más vulnerable, pero no te preocupes la mataremos junto a ti para que no te vayas sola.- Le dio una sonrisa macabra.

Entro otro hombre a la habitación demasiado agitado.

Xxx.-Sr. Kim nos han descubierto, estamos rodea...-Cayo al suelo por una bala que le atravesó el pecho.

Ha ni despertó agitada, con lágrimas en los ojos y sudorosa, ahora estaba realmente asustada era la segunda vez que tenía el mismo sueño relacionado sabía que era la misma mujer y la niña porque reconoció la voz de la última vez pero el ver el rostro de ese hombre enserio le causo un miedo indescriptible, tenía que hablar con alguien sobre esos sueños pero aun no quería tomarles importancia ya que era solo la segunda vez que lo soñaba, volteo a ver el reloj y aún tenía tiempo para llegar a la universidad, hoy desayunaría aunque no tuviera mucho apetito seguía teniendo esa sensación de miedo en su pecho y un nudo en el estómago con los Baek pues su primo estaría ocupado así que se iría sola a la universidad pero haría lo posible para no irse a la par de Seung Jo, se bañó y se alisto para bajar a desayunar al bajar vio a todos sentados incluido a su padre, se acercó y saludo, Geum Hee salió de la cocina y saludo a Ha ni alegremente.

Sra. Baek.-Ha ni, cariño ven vamos a desayunar.-Ha ni asintió.

Ha ni.-Gracias Ajummha.

Sra. Baek.-Es bueno desayunar todos juntos nuevamente.-Dio un suspiro de satisfacción, Ha ni sonrió débilmente, bajando la mirada.

EunJo.-Pues yo pensé que Ha ni ya desayunaría con nosotros si no con su nuevo novio.-Dijo en un tono de reproche Ha ni.- ¿Nuevo novio?- Ella pensó, estaba por preguntarle a EunJo a que se refería con eso, pero antes de abrir la boca la Sra. Baek se le adelanto.

Sra. Baek.- ¿Nuevo novio? a que te refieres EunJo.-Volteando a ver a Ha ni, como pidiéndole una explicación, Ha ni se sintió nerviosa y tomando jugo para evitar la mirada de la Sra. Baek.

EunJo.-Si, el chico que la lleva a desayunar.-Ha ni casi se atraganta con el jugo, Ha ni reía mientras tosía, su padre le daba pequeños golpes en la espalda mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza por el comentario del pequeño de la casa, los demás veían Ha ni confundidos por su repentino ataque de risa, que hizo que se le salieran unas cuantas lágrimas, cuando se tranquilizó por fin hablo.

Ha ni.-Enserio ¿crees que WooBin y yo? –pregunto viendo directamente a EunJo que solo hizo un movimiento de aceptación, Ha ni volvió a reír y volteo a ver a su padre.-Puedes creer que esto se repita después de casi 13 años.

Gidong.- Bueno, ahora es un poco lógico son mayores, además no saben la relación que tienen.-Ahora todos estaba más confundidos, Ha ni tuvo que aclarar todo antes de que incluso la Sra. Baek le ocurriera algo.

Ha ni.-Tienes razón Papá, bueno creo que tendré que aclarar las cosas bueno primero, WooBin es guapo y todo un caballero pero jamás tendríamos ese tipo de relación, digamos que es un hombre un poco, como decirlo, ¿maniaco del orden?, si creo que es la mejor palabra, Segundo entre nosotros jamás podría haber algo pues somos primos eso sería algo grotesco.-Hizo cara de desagrado, todos voltearon a ver a GiDong quien asintió con la cabeza aun divertido por la confusión entre una relación de su hija con su sobrino.

Sra. Baek.-Bueno si lo dices de esa manera, suena demasiado extraño el que el pudiera ser tu novio pero incluso yo lo llegue a pensar.-Sonrió a Ha ni ya que podría seguir maquinando su plan para que Seung Jo abriera los ojos y dejara a esa chica que no le agradaba para nada.-Pero a que te referías cuando dices que se repite después de 13 años.

Ha ni.-Lo que pasa es que cuando estábamos en la escuela elemental y él al ser mayor que yo, me cuidaba junto a sus tres amigos...

Flashback.

Ha ni.-Es hora de salir, e ir a casa espero no perderme y encontrar a WooBin.- una Ha ni de 7 años pensaba guardando sus cuadernos al levantar la vista vio a WooBin esperándola en la puerta, todas las niñas estaban muy emocionadas viendo a un niño mayor que ellas en la puerta de su salón.

WooBin.- ¡Ha ni! vamos-Grito.

Ha ni.- Oppa.- corrió hacia la puerta y saludo a su primo.-Hola, pensé que tendría que buscarte.

WooBin.-Eso no pasara, vamos.- Tomo su mochila y su mano haciendo correr a Ha ni pues los estaban esperando, dejaron a todos atrás confundidos.

Al pasar de los días todos empezaron a hacer rumores pues no solo iba por ella al terminar las clases, pues también almorzaban juntos, después de tiempo se dieron cuenta que eran familia.

Fin de flashback

Ha ni.-Bueno en fin eso fue algo de lo que paso.-Volteo a ver el reloj.- disculpen me tengo que ir a la universidad.-se levantó, limpio sus utensilios y se fue.

SeungJo, se levantó y se despidió para irse a la universidad, estaba de buen humor al escuchar que su Ha ni no tenía nada que ver con ese tipo que lo había tenido de mal humor desde que los vio juntos, esperaba irse con Ha ni a la universidad como antes pero esta vez él era quien iba detrás de ella era como si los papeles se hubieran invertido ahora era el quien estaba ansioso de estar en su compañía.

Ha ni iba decidida a buscarmás información sobre la arquitectura y así pensar más si eso era lo querealmente le apasionaba, no se había dado cuenta en ningún momento que Seung Joiba a unos metros de distancia viendo todos sus movimientos.

Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, no actualize porque no tenia mucha inspiracion lo lamento. Gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia, disculpen mis faltas de ortografria, prometo mejorar. :-) :-) 3 3


	9. Chapter 9

Ha ni, paso sus clases sin problemas, al terminar entro a la biblioteca, empezó a buscar información sobre la arquitectura, estaba muy concentrada leyendo un libro sobre lo básico de la arquitectura, de pronto sintió como alguien se situó a un lado de ella, con la mirada fija en ella, levanto la vista y no era nadie más que Kim Gi-Tae, el mismo quien le pidió a Ha ni que saliera con él, Kim Gi-Tae le sonreía de una forma que derretiría el juicio de cualquier chica.

Kim Gi-Tae.-Hola, ah pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que no vimos, ¿Cómo has estado?

Ha ni.-Hola Sumbae, si ah pasado un tiempo, muy bien y tu ¿cómo has estado Sumbae?-Contesto avergonzada pues recordaba cómo había salido con el pensando que SeungJo sentiría celos.

Gi-Tae.-Eh estado bien, supongo.-dijo con la sonrisa un poco forzada.- ¿Entraras a la facultad de arquitectura?

Ha ni.-Oh, aun no lo sé solo estoy investigando un poco sobre la carrera.

Gi-Tae.-Oh ya entiendo, estás buscando lo que te hace feliz.-Dijo en tono alegre.

Ha ni.-Supongo que es así.-Se encogió de hombros y sonrió más relajada.

Gi-Tae.-Deberías ir al edificio de la facultad y ver un poco el cómo es que se trabaja, te puedo acompañar claro si no te ocasiona ningún problema.-Dijo al ver un par de ojos taladrando la escena, pero poco le importo ya que Ha ni al parecer no se había dado cuenta de ese hecho.

SeungJo no tuvo problemas para pasar sus clases, pero ahora el único problema era que Hae-Ra no lo dejaba solo, ahora ella parecía la acosadora, esperándolo para almorzar juntos y al termino de clases para ir a comer, pero SeungJo le dijo que no ya que tenía que pasar a buscar un libro a la biblioteca y estudiar para sus próximos exámenes de medicina, además su madre le mando un mensaje pidiéndole llegar temprano ya que cenaría fuera en familia, aunque SeungJo sabía que eso significaba ir al restaurante del Sr. Oh mientras lo mantuviera lo más lejos que pudiera de su "NOVIA" estaba bien con eso además que la comida era realmente buena, al entrar a la biblioteca busco el libro que buscaba y se disponía a buscar un lugar en una de las mesas para poder estudiar, cuando escucho una voz muy familiar, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar la escena de Ha ni y Gi-Tae platicando como grandes amigos, que no le había quedado claro a ese chico que a Ha ni solo le gustaba él y sigue insistiendo.

En ese momento Ha ni recibió una llamada. Llamada entrante Papá

Ha ni.- ¿Diga?

GiDong.-Ha ni, querida te hablo para infórmate que hoy en la noche los Baek vendrán a cenar al restaurante, GeumHee, me pidió que te avisara, ven por favor, cuando termines lo que estés haciendo.

Ha ni.-Esta bien, papá nos vemos.-Sonrió ante la idea de no tener que ir acompañada de Gi-Tae al edificio de arquitectura, ya que había encontrado el pretexto perfecto, decir que su padre la esperaba.

Ha ni.-Sumbae, gracias por tus buenas intenciones pero me temo que no podré ir al edificio de arquitectura hoy mi Padre me espera así que me debo ir, hasta luego.-

Gi-Tae.-Esta bien Ha ni, fue un gusto verte.

Ha ni se acercó con la encargada de la biblioteca ya que se llevaría algunos de los libros que estaba leyendo y salió rápidamente, ahora no sabía a donde ir pues tendría que ir hasta la cena, pensó en ir a un café cerca al restaurante de su padre y continuar leyendo bueno eso esperaba, iba caminando cuando escucho un claxon, levanto la vista y vio a una persona sobre una moto blanca, pensó que quizás estaba tratando de llamar la atención de alguien más, hacía que lo dejo pasar y siguió su camino; iba a cruzar la calle cuando la persona de la moto le cerró el paso, sintió como la sangre como la sangre se le iba a los pies, hasta que la persona se quitó el casco soltó el aire que tenía retenido y puso las dos manos en el pecho aliviada.

Ha ni.-JiHoo, me espantaste.-dijo con una sonrisa más suave

JiHoo.-Enserio, lo siento pensé que me estabas ignorando.-Le dijo levantando la ceja un poco.

Ha ni.-Como crees para nada.

JiHoo.-A ¿dónde vas?, te invito un café ¿me acompañas?- Le extendió un casco que traía extra.

Ha ni.-Iba a un café de hecho, vamos, pero me da un poco medio nunca me eh subido en una moto antes.

JiHoo.-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez.-Le tomo una mano y la jalo un poco para ponerle el casco, Ha ni se subió y llegaron a un café, hicieron su pedido y comenzaron a platicar.

JiHoo.-Cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto curioso.

Ha ni.-Eh estado bien, supongo. – Se encogió de hombros.

JiHoo.-No te escuchas muy convencida.-Empezó a ver su cara para ver y sonrió al darse cuenta que seguía siendo un libro abierto como de pequeña.

Ha ni.-Bueno, es que estoy en búsqueda de lo que me apasiona.

JiHoo.-Eso es perfecto, pero dime ¿quieres que te ayude?- Pregunto, Ha ni bajo la cabeza le daba un poco de pena pues aunque eran cercanos habían 12 años de un lamentable distanciamiento.

Ha ni.-No lo sé, no quisiera ser una molestia para ti.

JiHoo.-Hey como crees que vas a ser una molestia para mí, nunca lo serias.

Ha ni.-Estas seguro.-El asintió.-Esta bien, te lo agradezco.

JiHoo.-No tienes nada que agradecer para eso estamos los amigos.-Dijo sonriendo.- Cuéntame con que empezaremos.

Ha ni.-Bueno recordé un poco de la vida de mi madre ella era una gran arquitecto y yo quería ser como ella una vez que creciera, hacía que digamos comenzaremos por la arquitectura.-Sonrió nostálgica.

JiHoo.-Bueno, entonces hagámoslo, y porque no empezamos por la constructora de tu familia.-Pregunto un poco dudoso.

Ha ni.-Bueno en realidad, no eh visto a mi abuelo y no sé si mi padre ha hablado con él hacía que aún no creo que sea conveniente.- Después de unas horas más hablando sobre la carrera.

Aunque, no era un tema fuerte de JiHoo, al estar cerca de WooBin, sabia algunas cosas, pero si era por ayudar a su amiga se pondría investigar sobre el tema. Ha ni volteo a ver el reloj ya era un poco tarde y tenía que ir al restaurante.

Ha ni.- JiHoo te invito a cenar en el restaurante de mi padre ¿puedes?

JiHoo.-Claro, tengo muchas ganas de ver al tío GiDong.-Dijo sonriendo, pidieron la cuenta y partieron hacia el restaurante.

La familia Baek, había llegado al restaurante, GiDong los recibió con mucho gusto, pues había preparado varias comidas saludables para el Sr. Baek, ya que tenía una dieta muy estricta por su salud, la Sra. Baek buscaba a Ha ni por todas partes, hacía que decidió preguntar por ella.

Sra. Baek.-GiDong ¿y Ha ni?, si le pudiste avisar que viniera ¿cierto?-Pregunto un poco confundida, ya que GiDong podría haber estado ocupado y olvido avisarle.

GiDong.-Claro que le avise, ya debería estar aquí.-Dijo mientras veía el reloj.

De pronto la puerta del restaurante se abrió dejando ver a una pareja que iban riendo como si nada más importara, pero fue la sorpresa al ver que no era otra persona más que Ha ni quien iba tomada del brazo de un chico realmente guapo que no conocían y su padre al parecer no reconocía, estaban riendo de las bromas que hacían con respecto a su niñez.

GiDong.-Bienvenidos...Hola hija.-Dijo viendo detenidamente al muchacho.

Ha ni.-Hola Papá.-Contesto sonriente.

JiHoo.-Hola Tío Oh, ha sido mucho tiempo.-Dijo con una reverencia.

GiDong.- ¿Tío?-Contesto dudoso

Ha ni.- ¿Enserio no lo reconoces? es JiHoo, Papá.

GiDong.-Enserio eres Yoon JiHoo.-el muchacho asintió, GiDong se apresuró a abrazarlo.-Aigoo ha crecido muy bien muchacho me alegra verte, pero pasa, quieres algo en especial para comer, no me digas ¿Fideos negros?-Casi corrió para preparar el platillo

JiHoo.-Gracias Tío, eh esperado mucho para volver a probarlos.-Sonrió al ver que el Sr. Oh seguía siendo el mismo que recordaba.

Ha ni.-Bueno creo que se olvidó de mi.-Ha ni volteo y vio a la familia Baek sentada viéndolos con un poco de duda en sus ojos tomo a JiHoo del brazo y se acercó a saludar.-Buenas noches, disculpen por llegar tarde, familia Baek les presento a Yoon JiHoo mi mejor amigo y maestro de la infancia.

JiHoo.-Mucho gusto, conocerlos.-Hizo una reverencia.

Sr. Baek.-No te preocupes Ha ni, mucho gusto joven soy Baek SooChang un amigo cercano de GiDong y esta es mi familia, Mi esposa GeumHee y mis dos hijos SeungJo y EunJoo.-La familia hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, GiDong regreso con un plato de fideo negros para JiHoo.

Comenzaron a cenar, la Sra. Baek estaba un poco molesta pero también intrigada por el joven que estaba muy cerca de Ha ni y que GiDong lo trataba como si fuera un hijo, pues ella organizo esa cena para que Ha ni estuviera cerca de SeungJo, hacía que decidió hablar.

Sra. Baek.- ¿Ha ni?-Dijo llamando la atención de la joven.-El joven y tu son amigos, pero ¿porque dijiste maestro?

Ha ni.-Oh, eso es porque gracias a él se tocar el piano desde los 5 años.-Dejando a todos en shock pues eso ellos no lo sabían jamás habían visto a Ha ni acercarse a un piano.

JiHoo.-Y sigue siendo una de las mejores.-dijo haciendo sonrojarse a Ha ni.

EunJo.-Eso no lo puedo creer.-Dijo incrédulo, Ha ni solo le saco la lengua.

Ha ni.- Lo deje de hacer hace ya algún tiempo, no había vuelto a tocar hasta hace unos días.-GiDong la volteo a ver asombrado.-Pero aun no recuerdo porque lo deje.-Soltó una risita.

GiDong.-Ha ni me conto que estudiaste medicina.-Cambio un poco el tema para no mover los recuerdos que Ha ni tenia guardados.

JiHoo.-Si tío, estoy haciendo mis prácticas en el hospital general de Seúl.-Sonrió tranquilo al saber que su tío había cambiado el tema pues sabía que había cosas a las que Ha ni era muy vulnerable.

GiDong.-Siempre creí que estarías en la música, creo que me equivoque.-Se rio.-Pero tu abuelo es un gran médico.

JiHoo.-Si, eso es algo que tomo a todos por sorpresa, discúlpenme me tengo que retirar, fue un gusto conocerlos.-Se despidió de todos, Ha ni lo acompaño a la puerta del restaurante.

Ha ni.-Ve con mucho cuidado JiHoo.

JiHoo.-Claro, ¿nos vemos mañana? paso por ti a la universidad y te sigo ayudando con tus decisiones ¿sí?

Ha ni.-Perfecto, nos vemos entonces mañana.-Se dio la vuelta para regresar pero JiHoo la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia el dándole un abrazo y un beso en la frente, para después despedirse.

Dentro del restaurante continuaban platicando, Baek SeunJo levanto la mirada y vio la escena de JiHoo abrazando a Ha ni, estaba molesto más porque cada vez más se daba cuenta de todas las virtudes y las habilidades que Ha ni tenía que ahora se daba cuenta nunca se tomó el tiempo de conocerla, de saber que le gustaba ahora sabía que le gustaba más pero se dio cuenta que había más hombres alrededor de su pequeño Caracol de Noé y lo peor era que el aún estaba con Ha era y aun no encontraba la forma de terminar su relación pues el proyecto para la empresa de su padre aún estaba en pie y no tenían otro inversionista aunque él y su padre lo seguían buscando él alternando su carrera en medicina como la empresa nadie lo sabía solo él y su padre.

Todos regresaron a la casa Baek juntos pues esperaron a que el padre de Ha ni cerrara el restaurante, la Sra. Baek detuvo a todos en la salida del restaurante, para convencer a Ha ni que regresara con SeungJo a casa ya que EunJo se había quedado dormido y solo estaba disponible un lugar para que GiDong se fuera con ellos, Ha ni sabía que era solo un pretexto para querer unir algo que ni siquiera existía, pensó que SeungJo se negaría y así ella podría evitar estar cerca de él, pero para su sorpresa SeungJo no se negó, es más tomo a Ha ni de la muñeca y la llevo a donde había aparcado su auto, la sorprendió esa acción y aun mas que le abriera la puerta del vehículo como todo un caballero, cosa que nunca había hecho, no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del tipo a su lado pero tampoco se atrevió a preguntar pues sabía que aunque preguntara el no diría nada, ese era el SeungJo que conocía un idiota frio y sin corazón.

SeungJo.-No, sabía que supieras tocar el piano.-Dijo sacando a Ha ni de sus pensamientos.

Ha ni.-Supongo que no sabes mucho sobre mi.-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que el SeungJo lo sintiera como un golpe en el pecho.

SeungJo.-Supongo, esa persona de hace un rato parece conocerte realmente bien.-Dijo con un tono de celos y reproche para sí mismo porque ella le gustaba pero no había hecho nada para conocerla.- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? -Pregunto sorprendiendo a la chica, pues aparte de la cita improvisada que habían tenido jamás la había invitado directamente a estar cerca de él.

Ha ni.- ¿Un paseo? -SeungJo asintió. -Pero es tarde, se preocuparan por nosotros.

SeungJo.-No te preocupes por ellos, mi madre sabe que estamos juntos.

Ha ni.-Esta bien.-Suspiro resignada pues estaba luchando contra ella para no estar cerca de él pero ahora también estaba curiosa de saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese tonto chico.

Llegaron a un lugar a orillas del rio Han, habia un poco de gente, se bajaron del auto y caminaron una rato, hasta que Hani decidio hablar primero.

Hani.-SeungJo te puedo hacer un pregunta.

SeungJo.-Dime.

Hani.-¿Que te ocurre?-Pregunto dudosa de recibir una respuesta, pero esta vez si recibio respuesta.

SeungJo.-Todo y nada supongo.

Hani.-A que te refieres con todo y nada.

SeungJo.-No lo se, creo que son muchas cosas a la vez, mi carrera, la empresa, y otras cosas.

Hani.-Te comprendo y ¿que piensas hacer al respecto?

SeungJo.-Supongo que nada.

Hani.-Oh, ¿y tu carrera como es que te va?

SeungJo.-Bien, pero tengo que estudiar mucho.-Hani solto una risita. -¿Que ocurre?

Hani.-No nada, es solo que es un poco raro escuchar que el gran genio SeungJo tenga que estudiar. -El tambien rio

SeungJo.-Supongo que es raro ¿verdad?

Hani.-Pero tambien creo que es demasiada presion para ti, pues todos esperan cosas buenas de ti, todos esperan que seas un pilar que jamas se pueda doblar. -SeungJo se dio cuenta de lo que Hani trataba de decir entre lineas, hablaba de ella misma.

SeungJo.-Y tú, ¿que es lo que quieres?.-Su pregunta la descoloco un poco

Hani.-Yo aun no lo se, hace un tiempo tenia en mente algo pero me di cuenta que no era para mi, hoy que estuve platicando con JiHoo, sobre mi pasado me doy cuenta que lo que soy hoy, no me gusta para nada.-Dio una sonrisa fingida y el lo sabia muy bien.-Creo que es mejor regresar esta haciendo un poco de frio.

El regreso a casa fue tranquilo, disfrutando la compañia del otro,al llegar a la esquina notaron un par de camionetas aparcados en la entrada de la casa Baek, los dos voltearon a verse confundidos.

Les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste es un poco largo, no les prometo actualizar pronto, porque no se cuanto me lleve escribir el proximo capitulo. Gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo y leer lo que esta loca cabeza imagina.


	10. Chapter 10

Se bajaron del auto viendo a dos hombre vestidos de traje perfectamente liso en la puerta de entrada, entraron a la casa encontrándose con dos personas bebiendo té junto a la familia, EunJo parecia haber despertado con la inesperada visita.

Sra. Baek.-Chicos que bueno que han llegado, pasen a acompañarnos.-Los dos hombres voltearon a la entrada, Hani al verles la cara corrió hacia ellos, abrazándolos.

Hani.-Abuelo.-Dijo una vez que los soltó.

Abuelo Song.-Mi niña, mi niña, por fin puedo abrazarte, mírate eres la viva imagen de tu madre, hijo haz hecho un buen trabajo.-Dijo mientras veía a GiDong quien solo sonrio al ver la escena, los Baek estaban sorprendidos, pues sabían que personas eran pero jamas imaginaron que esas personas resultarían ser familia de los Oh quienes ya eran como de su familia.

Hani.-Familia Baek estas personas son mi abuelo Song Chang Young y mi tio Song Woo Young.-Los presento a la familia no era necesario, pues quien no sabia quien eran esas personas además que GiDong ya los había presentado pero no les había dicho que relación tenian.

Sra. Baek.- ¿Abuelo?- Pregunto confundida volteando a ver a GiDong Ha ni reprimio una risa por la mirada de la Sra. y el Sr. Baek totalmente atónita.

GiDong.-Así es, él es padre de mi querida esposa.- Contesto GiDong un poco incomodo.

Abuelo Song.-Lamento venir a esta hora a su casa pero creo que era el único lugar donde podía verlos.-Abrazo mas fuerte a Hani.

Tio Song.-Bueno, ya dejaras que mi querida sobrina me abrace.-Pregunto a su padre, quien abrazo mas fuerte a Hani, negado con la cabeza, haciendo reír a los presentes.- Padre yo también la extrañe.- Dicho eso el Abuelo Song porfin solto a Hani quien abrazo a su tío.

Hani.-Yo también te extrañe.

Tio Song.- Mi niña, _Aigo_ pensé que crecerías un poco mas que tu madre.-Rio cuando Hani hizo un puchero.-Bueno pero tenemos que hablar y lo sabes.-Le susurro a Hani viendo a SeungJo a los ojos, ella solo asintió, GiDong los vio pero no le tomo mucha importancia pues sabia de la relación Tío-Sobrina que ellos tenían, platicaron un momento mas hasta que decidieron retirarse no sin antes invitar a la familia Baek, a una cena en la mansion para agradecer el cuidar de Hani y GiDong, quienes aceptaron, se despidieron de la familia y se retiraron.  
EunJo.-Valla jamas imagine que el presidente de II SIM-PA construccions fuera tu abuelo.-Hani solo se encogio de hombros.

GiDong.-Creo que estan muy confundidos por esta situacion, no les puedo dar los detalles de lo que paso, pero al morir mi esposa, decidi vivir una vida tranquila y humilde.-Dijo con los ojos un poco humedos tratando de evitar que Hani lo viera.

Sr. Baek.-No te preocupes amigo se que es un tema muy dificil para ti.-Le mostro su apoyo tomando su hombro y dandole un pequeño apreton.-GiDong asintio dando un las gracias por la comprension.-Bueno creo que ya es tarde deberiamos ir a descansar.-Dijo para evitar los posibles cuestionamientos de su esposa la cual estaba procesando la informacion recien recibida, todos se encaminaron a sus habitaciones para descansar.

Hani despertó nuevamente asustada pues había tenido ese sueño otra vez pero no había nada nuevo solo se repetía, seguía sin saber que significaba y porque lo soñaba no recordaba haber visto algo igual nunca ni siquiera en lo Dramas que miraba de vez en cuando, decidió que hoy aprovecharía para contarle a JiHoo pues se verían después de clases, se fue a bañar y se alisto para la escuela, al bajar ya estaban todos en la mesa menos su padre quien tuvo que salir muy temprano para recibir mercancía para el restaurante, estaba por unirse a ellos cuando el timbre sonó.

Sra. Baek.-Quien será tan temprano.-Reviso el monitor.-Omo, es el muchacho que vimos ayer por la noche.-Hani volteo y se acerco.

Hani.- ¿JiHoo? -Pregunto.

Sra. Baek.- Entra muchacho.-Hani vio a JiHoo, entrar se veía muy guapo vestido con colores claros.

Hani.- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto preocupada.

JiHoo.- Buenos dias, disculpen por llegar tan temprano sin haber avisado, Hani, lo siento por no avisarte que vendría por ti, pero tengo algo que decirte es con respecto a lo que estuvimos discutiendo ayer, vamos te invito a desayunar y te cuento.-Hani asintió y se despidió de los Baek, JiHoo tomo la mano de Hani, cosa que molesto a SeungJo.

EunJo.-Bueno creo que si el otra chico no era su novio, el bien podría serlo.-Dijo ganándose una mala cara tanto de su madre como de SeungJo, y una sonrisa de su padre.

Sr. Baek.-Siempre creí que Hani seria de la familia pero ese muchacho será bueno para ella.-Dijo con una sonrisa genuina.

Sra. Baek.-Cariño como dices esas cosas.-Reprendió a su marido, volteo a ver rápidamente a SeungJo, por unos segundos vio como fruncía el ceño y volvía a su cara sin expresión, sonrió para ella misma.

Hani y JiHoo llegaron a un restaurante cercano a la universidad, pidieron su desayuno mientras esperaban JiHoo hablo primero.

JiHoo.-Hani, que tal si te cuento lo que se me ocurrio para que veas si te gusta la arquitectura.-Ella asintió.- Bueno primero que te parece si vamos a una exposición de arquitectura, se hara por parte de la fundación, el lunes de la próxima semana estare hay como representante de la fundacion y me gustaría que fueras como mi acompañante.

Hani.-Es genial, claro que vamos.-Dijo con un sonrisa.

JiHoo.-Perfecto, entonces es una cita ok.-Hani asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.-Cuentame te veo de mejor humor hoy.-Hani sonrio ampliamente cuando llego su desayuno tenia un brillo especial siempre para la comida, JiHoo sonrio por la accion de la castaña.

Hani.-Si, ayer vi por fin a mi abuelo y tío.-Sorprendiendo a JiHoo.- Invito a la familia Baek a la mansión para una cena de "agradecimiento" este sabado, aunque se que será una reunion de mas de dos familias.- Comenzaron a reír.

JiHoo.-Tienes razón, pero entiéndelos regreso nuestro pequeño caracol, eso es para celebrarse.-Sonrio timida, terminaron de desayunar, se dirigieron a la universidad donde se despidieron no sin antes recordarle que pasaría por ella para que siguieran investigando.

Transcurrio el dia normal para Hani sin ningún contratiempo estaba muy ocupada buscando información sobre la carrera, fue a la biblioteca y pidió algunos libros sobre el tema, pero no podía evitar pensar en la invitación de JiHoo a la exposición, pensando en ello ya estaba un poco tarde, estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas, cuando escucho los murmullos y supiros de las chicas dentro de la biblioteca al levantar la vista vio a JiHoo caminando hacia ella con una gran sonrisa, Hani quedo un poco paralizada, pues sabía que su amigo era guapo pero algo le decía que se veía aún más guapo que otras veces.

JiHoo.-Hola caracol, cierra la boca.-Le dijo al oído divertido haciendo que Hani se sonrojo de inmediato.

Hani.-Oh... lo...lo siento sé que voy tarde pero estaba muy concentrada en esto, lo siento mucho.

JiHoo.-Porque te disculpas, no pasa nada, como vi que no salías, de inmediato pensé que estarías aquí, ¿nos vamos?-Hani asintió, JiHoo tomo sus cosas y la tomo de la espalda invitándola a avanzar, los murmullos tanto en la biblioteca como fuera de ella no se hicieron esperar, pero ellos estaba en su propio mundo sin importarles nadie más.

Pasaron los días Hani y JiHoo pasaban más tiempo juntos claro cuando JiHoo no tenia que estar en el hospital, Hani simplemente se olvida contarle a JiHoo de sus sueños ya recurrentes y extraños, habia decidido encontrar un momento adecuado para contarle, pues sabia que con todo lo que la estaba ayudando habian estado demasiado ocupados, ademas podria solo ser figuraciones suyas, también se había reunido con los demás chicos de vez en cuando, salió con las chicas de compras para la cena que tendría con la familia Baek en casa de su abuelo, se sorprendio que le dijeran que tambien asistirian a la cena, la cual se acercaba, como ella había dicho a JiHoo aquello parecería mas una reunion por no decir fiesta que una simple cena de agradecimiento.

El dia de la reunion "Cena de agradecimiento" llego, los hombres estaban en la sala esperando a que las dos mujeres de la casa bajaran lucían muy elegantes con trajes negros cuidadosamente arreglados, los mayores hablaban entre ellos de cosas triviales EunJo estaba con su video juego mientras SeungJo se sentía indispuesto, algo le molestaba, quizás eran todas y cada una de las situaciones por las que estaba pasando, pero al menos hoy tampoco estaría aguantando la compañía de HaeRa, que lo estaba comenzando a axfixiar, ahora se preguntaba como la habia podido aguantar en el pasado, de pronto escucharon como bajaban las dos mujeres platicando amenamente, cuando vio a Hani no pudo evitar dejar la mirada en ella, se veía hermosa además de una persona llena de clase y elegancia, el timbre lo saco del aturdimiento, era uno de los choferes del abuelo de Hani, pues para comodidad de los Baek mando un chofer a recogerlos, para llevarlos a la mansión Song, todos salieron para subir a una gran camioneta la cual iba a acompañada de otra donde iban los guardaespaldas que se les había asignado.

Hani.-El abuelo siempre tan exagerado.

GiDong.- ¡Hani! no hables así de tu abuelo.-La reprendio

Hani.- Esta bien, pero sabes que digo la verdad.- Dijo con un puchero y cruzando los brazos, haciendo reir a todos en el vehiculo.

GiDong.-Hay niña que hare contigo.

Hani.-Abrazarme.-Dijo riendo mientras su padre sonrió y la abrazo.

Llegaron a la mansión, con un gran jardín al frente, GiDong sonreía tenia los ojos húmedos pues estar en esa casa le hacia recordar al amor de su vida, haci el como fue que decidio dejar esa casa aunque no quería sabia que era lo mejor para su hija después de lo sucedido haci como los meses posteriores pensó que perdería también a su hija, llegaron al frente de la entrada principal Hani tomo su mano sacándolo de sus pensamientos, le regalo una sonrisa cariñosa a su padre, bajaron todos de la camioneta, vieron que había mas autos estacionados cercanos a la puerta de entrada, Hani se entusiasmo pues hacia años que no estaba en la casa donde la llenaron de amor y cariño, no queria decir que en la casa Baek la trataban mal, pero sin duda los incontables desplantes de SeungJo la habian lastimado, de EunJo lo consideraba el trato de una hermana mayor y pequeño hermano molesto el cual nunca tuvo.

Al acercarse a la gran puerta de la mansion fueron recibidos por hombre y una mujer de edad, la cual los recibio con una reverencia, les condujo hacia el salon donde los esperaban, al abrirse las puertas todos se quedaron espectantes, pues como Hani sabia no solo se encontraba su abuelo, tio y WooBin si no que ademas habia mas personas a las cuales Hani amaba. 

Les dejo otro capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y no se aburran, perdon por la tardanza pero no eh tenido mucha imaginacion, actualmente estoy viendo los dos dramas, ademas de sus versiones en otros paises. Gracias por leer, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida. Les quiero gracias.


	11. Chapter 11

Hay estaban las personas que lo tenían con ella en su niñez, personas que estaban a pesar de las diferencias entre ellos, estaban en ese momento, algo que agradecía, aunque sabía que era debido a que su abuelo había hecho esa cosa, pero aun así así lo agradecía infinitamente pues son muy importantes para ella, para las demás personas solo era un grupo de gente millonaria, pero para ella era como su propia familia, el abuelo de los niños con una gran sonrisa.

Abuelo Song.-Bienvenidos.-Hizo una reverencia, la familia Baek saludo respetuosamente.

Para sorpresa de todos los cuatro chicos corrieron a abrazar a GiDong, se quedó impresionado porque no esperaba que reaccionaran de esa manera.

Abuelo Song.-Vengan los presentadores con todos.-Hizo un ademan con las manos para que pasaran y se sintieran cómodos, el abuelo de Ha ni los presento ante cada uno de los presentes eran las cuatro familias más importantes de Corea a los que ella podía llamar familia, estaba la familia Gu, (Madame Kang junto a su esposo, Jun Pyo junto a Jan Di); La familia So, (El abuelo y padre de JiYeon, así como JiYeon junto a Ga Eul); La familia Yoon, (el abuelo Yoon Seok Young junto a Ji Hoo) y por último las anfitriones, la canción de la familia, (El abuelo Song Chang Young junto a un hijo Song Won-Young y increíblemente una canción Woo bin junto a Ha Jae Kyung), Ha ni los ojos detenidos pero sí tiempo de preguntar por ahora lo dejaría pasar como fuera de lo normal.

Hagan un saludo a todos, con un gran abrazo, la señora Kang y la señora Báek se han quedado muy bien desde el principio, hablando de moda, arte, cocina, etc. para sorpresa de las F4 y las chicas madame Kang presento a JanDi como su Futuro estuvo con el orgullo que alardeó de estar haciendo sus prácticas de medicina y especialización de Ginecoobstetricia, todos estaban sorprendidos pero sabían que durante el tiempo que JunPyo estuvo en el extranjero. Kang se había acercado a JanDi para conocerla como al final de cuentas. llegado a un acuerdo con JunPyo de aceptar un JanDi en su familia, pero ahora teníamos más segura de querer como una hija, dejando atrás el pasado y viviendo el presente como una verdadera familia, todos conversando enfocándose en lo que había pasado esos años con la familia Oh, entre otras cosas,hasta que hubo el momento de pasar al comedor.

En el comedor más allá de una cena elegante, más fácil de llenar, lleno de risas y anécdotas sobre la infancia y los niños, Hani quienes siempre se metieron en problemas, Hacía falta ser un poco avergonzada por algunas cosas de su niñez, como cuando Ha ni y WooBin había corrido por toda la casa llena de lodo de la cabeza a la cintura, gritando que eran los hijos del hombre del pantano, asustando a las mucamas y ganándose una reprimenda de las madres de ambos además de un buen baño en el patio trasero, en medio de las amenas anécdotas el abuelo Canción se puso serio y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el señor Baek.

Abuelo Song.- Es bueno tener un hijo mayor cierto SooChang, yo imagino que el tomara las propiedades de su empresa cuando llegue el momento.

WooBin.-¡Abuelo! -Le dijo un poco nervioso, pues su abuelo era un poco entrometido.

Sr. Báek.- En realidad, el no tomara el cargo una vez que me retire, lo tomara mi hijo pequeño, EunJo.-Sorprendiendo a más de uno, a la reacción de los presentes que se apresuró a explicarr.-Mi hijo mayor está estudiando medicina, recientemente comenzó, como sé que es algo, que realmente tiene el interés por hacer eh listo apoyalo.

JaeKyung.-Que afortunado.-SeungJo la vio con mirada de confusión, Hani al verlo le susurro.

Hani.-En esta mesa, solo tu haz tenido la posibilidad de elegir, luego te lo explico.-SeungJo solo asintió y sonrió.

Abuelo Song.- Hani, cariño tú ya decidiste, ¿Qué estudiar? -Hizo que Hani se tensara un poco.

Hani.-Emm mas o menos, bueno estoy planeando seguir los pasos de mi madre.-Haciendo que toda la atención fuera hacia ella, su padre la violenta con una sonrisa como recordaba como su esposa disfrutaba de su trabajo y su hija tenía el talento de su madre en imaginación y decoración.

Abuelo Yoon.- ¿Estas segura cariño? -Hani asintió.-Bueno entonces me agradaba trabajar contigo en el futuro.-Los chicos sonrieron pues sabían que el abuelo Yoon desde que tuve tiempo tenía un planeado que no había podido concretar.

Abuelo Song.- ¿Ya has hecho todo lo planeado? -Pregunto serio, Hani no sabía quién respondía porque aún tenía dudas, JiHoo lo noto, tomo la mano de Hani y hablo por ella.

JiHoo.-Aun no abuelo Canción, pero Hani me acompaña a la exposición de arquitectura Coreana en la fundación, ser algunas actividades y se expondrán algunas de las mejores construcciones coreanas tanto antiguas como modernas. Dijo en tono serio si soltar su mano.

SeungJo escuchaba con atención sorprendida, pues se preguntaba quién era la chica a su lado, que no era la reconocía en absoluto, el conocía a la torpe, soñadora, crédula, tonta, y enamorada de él, pero ahora no solo era una heredera de una familia muy importante si no es también una chica con aspiraciones a convertirse en arquitecto, aunque no haya podido evitar sentir la irritación al ver cómo el joven al lado de Hani la tomaba la mano y ella no hacia nada por la retirara; Después de terminar la cena dieron un paso en el té en la sala de la casa, siguieron hablando del trabajo y proyectos que tenían la familia Baek para ayudar a sacar la empresa adelante, JunPyo estaba muy interesado en la plática sobre los videojuegos pues para nadie era una sorpresa que fuera un poco fanático de los videojuegos,

JunPyo.- Esa idea es hacerme esperar por lo más genial que sea, bueno yo debo confesar que soy realmente un amante de los videojuegos.-Le extendió su tarjeta.-Le ofrezco mi ayuda, si necesita una inversión en un amigo en llamarme .-SeungJo vio a su padre y sonrió, le agradecieron a joven Gu.-Ahora sígame hablando de ello entre más escucho nombre que más me interesa; Continuaron todos hablando y poniendo atención ante la pequeña platica sobre los videojuegos con la intervención de algunos en medio de la charla.

ella recordó esa foto pero aún así quizo recordar la muerte de su madre y los días posteriores, solo sabía que era a la par de los meses atrás que podía olvidar por completo, lloraba en silencio y que la tomaba de los hombros , al voltear su mirada se encontró con la de JiHoo, él solo sonrió y la abrazo; Ha tenido el solo retrato entre sus brazos solo dejo que JiHoo la abrazara que drena un poco del dolor que estaba experimentando, solo una persona se dio cuenta de cómo JiHoo abrazaba a Ha ni y ese fue JiYeong quien le dio solo un golpe a la ONU costado a WooBin para que viera la escena, se tenso por un momento pero sabía que JiHoo de todos era que podría tranquilizarla. solo sabía que era a la par de los meses, los que había olvidado por completo, lloraba en silencio hasta que tenía que tomar la cabeza de los hombros, al voltear su mirada se veía con la de JiHoo, él solo sonrió y la abrazo; Ha tenido el solo retrato entre sus brazos solo dejo que JiHoo la abrazara que drena un poco del dolor que estaba experimentando, solo una persona se dio cuenta de cómo JiHoo abrazaba a Ha ni y ese fue JiYeong quien le dio solo un golpe a la ONU costado a WooBin para que viera la escena, se tenso por un momento pero sabía que JiHoo de todos era que podría tranquilizarla. solo sabía que era a la par de los meses, los que había olvidado por completo, lloraba en silencio hasta que tenía que tomar la cabeza de los hombros, al voltear su mirada se veía con la de JiHoo, él solo sonrió y la abrazo; Ha tenido el solo retrato entre sus brazos solo dejo que JiHoo la abrazara que drena un poco del dolor que estaba experimentando, solo una persona se dio cuenta de cómo JiHoo abrazaba a Ha ni y ese fue JiYeong quien le dio solo un golpe a la ONU costado a WooBin para que viera la escena, se tenso por un momento pero sabía que JiHoo de todos era que podría tranquilizarla.

JiHoo.- ¿Qué te parece, si sacamos toda la tristeza como sabe hacerlo? - Le susurro aun abrazándola, Ha ni solo asintió, regreso el cuadro a su lugar, JiHoo la tomo de la mano y llegaron al piano que se hundieron en la inmensa sala, se sentaron al lado del otro y comenzaron a tocar llamando la atención de los presentes, como Hani lloraba pero también como su semblante cambiaba conforme tocaba el piano, había sonrisas de felicidad y satisfacción, una canción de Gi Dong y el abuelo, se les escapó un poco las lágrimas porque no la había vuelto a ver tocar desde el trágico suceso que cambia la vida de Ha ni por completo, al terminar de tocar solo sonríe y comienza a reír, los demás miraban confundido porque en un principio ella lloraba y ahora ella reía,

JunPyo.-No cabe duda de que son muy raros.-Dijo entre los ojos, ganándose un pellizco de Jandi.-Auch, eso me dolió.- Ha ni y solo JiHoo se vieron confundidos.

JiHoo.- A qué te refieres? Viendo al joven Gu confundido.

JunPyo.-Pues primero vimos un Ha ni llorar mientras tocaba, terminaron y se están diciendo como si hubieran escuchado un gran chiste.

JiHoo.-A eso, pues umm no lo sé.-Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, dando una sonrisa cómplice a Ha ni.

JunPyo.-Si claro.-dijo entre los ojos los ojos.

Sra. Baek.-Wow, cariño realmente tocaste hermoso, como el joven Yoon lo dijo, eres realmente increíble.-

Ha ni.-Gracias. Ha ni solo hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento.

WooBin.-Bueno, yo tengo un pequeño regalo para nuestra pequeña caracol.-Ha ni se sonrojo, pues las chicas no sabía aún porque la llamaban de esa manera, Gaéul se atrevió a preguntar.

GaEul.- ¿Caracol? -Su novio le tomo de la mano y explico rápidamente.

JiYeong.- La llamamos Caracol por que la abuela solía decir que ella era como el caracol de Noé, pues era muy lenta pero seguía caminando, aunque se tardó mucho en llegar.-GaEul solo hizo una afirmación procesando la información y sonrió.

GaEul.-Entonces eso quiere decir que eres muy tenaz en lo que haces ¿cierto? -Ha ido a hablar pero se adelanto a JiYeong.

JiYeong.-Si con eso quieres decir terca, entonces si.-Ha ni entrecerro los ojos y hablo.

Ha ni.- ¿Terca? -Hizo una sonrisa siniestra una pregunta, una SeungJo le dieron escalofríos, pues conocía esa sonrisa, era la misma en la que se mostraba cuando mostraba su foto de pequeño en la fiesta de su graduación. ¿Has tenido un juego de otra vez? -Dijo con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que JiYeong se sonrojara, y los F3 se burlaran.

WooBin.-Jajaja, valla no lo recuerdo hasta este momento, fue un gran suceso cierto Hno.-Dijo dándole una palmadita a YiJeong en la espalda, las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por nunca haber visto a YiJeong sonrojarse.

YiJeong.-No te atreverías.-Dijo en tono amenazante.

Ha ni.-Ha, por supuesto, Jeongiie Oppa.-Dijo Ha ni en el tono de burla haciendo un ademan con las manos.

YiJeong.- ¡OH HA NI! -Grito asustando a GaEul y JanDi, pues en el tiempo que teníamos de conocerlo, nunca lo habíamos escuchado así a una mujer.

Abuelo Song y Abuelo Entonces.- ¡Niños no comiencen a pelear! -Dijeron a unisono.

Ha ni.- El comenzó.- Dijo en tono acusador apuntando al joven casanova.

Abuelo So.-Quien allá ha sido los dos discúlpense, o los castigados como cuando eran pequeños y como hijos mayores se imaginaran la vergüenza que pasaran ¿cierto? -Los chicos se asustaron y se disculparon rápidamente.

JiYeong.-Lo siento caracol.-Dijo bajando la mirada.

Ha ni.-Lo siento JiYeong.-Dijo también bajando la mirada.

Abuelo Song.-Bueno ahora no los obligan a darse un abrazo, pero no vuelvan a hablar sobre eso, que aun me dan escalofríos.

JunPyo.-Bueno abuelo pero debes admitir, que aun en ese momento, tuvo la culpa.-Dijo riendo.

Madame Kang.-Ya es suficiente Gu JunPyo, ¿arasso ?, o tú también quieres el castigo? -Lo reto haciendo que este rápidamente borrara su sonrisa.

JunPyo.-Arasso, arasso.

Abuelo Song.- Y eso también es para ti dos.-dijo señalando a WooBin y JiHoo que veían la escena divertidos, borrándoles la sonrisa y reemplazándola con una de temor. Creo que ese castigo siguió surgiendo en todos los casos, por siempre.- Haciendo reír a todos con excepción de las chicas y la familia Baek, Hacía y F4 solo los veían con muecas de miedo y pánico.

Song Woo Young (padre de WooBin) .- Bueno WooBin trae el obsequio, estoy ansioso de ver su expresión. Dijo sonriendo, WooBin salió y regresó con una pequeña caja.

WooBin.-Bueno no es exactamente un regalo, más bien estoy devolviendo algo que me pertenece Caracol, ábrelo.-

No se acercó a un libro abierto que sabía que podía ser una broma de las típicas de los F4, la abrió por completo encontrándose con un collar que creyó que no había vuelto más, era un collar que WooBin tenía ahorrado para poder comprarlo y regalárselo en su cumpleaños número 7, el dije simulaba ser un caracol con un diamante en el centro, corrió y abrazo un WooBin, él soltó el abrazo hablo.

WooBin.-Te dije que cuando tuvieras que volver a casa, muchos de ellos se quedaron en mi lugar. Muchos miraban la escena enterécidos, al igual que los demás, estaban en la misma familia, JunPyo y JiYeon estaban con las personas que amaban

Después de tan atractiva escena, se retiraron poco para sus hogares, la familia Baek fue llevado por los mismos vehículos que había llegado, camino a la casa, iban a las carreras, platicas de lo sucedido, Eunjo vio como Ha pensativo mientras no dejaba de ver el collar que su primo tenía regalado, era un poco extraño porque no estaba acostumbrado a verla tan callada, tomo su mano, ella lo vio sorprendida y solo asintió cuando el niño le ofreció su hombro, los pies a la mierda , SeungJo se sorprendió ante la acción de su hermano pero no dijo nada decidió ignorarlo, hasta que EunJo hablo.

EunJo.-Tanto significa para ti collar.-Ha ni asintió.- ¿Por qué? -Pregunto pues para él solo era un simple objeto, aunque bonito y caro.

Ha ni.-Es porque fue el primer regalo que recibí de WooBin, en el cual se había esforzado en comprar, estuvo ahorrando durante un año entero para poder comprarlo, por eso se convirtió en mi posesión más valiosa, no por el costo, ni lo bonito, si no lo que representaba, era todo lo que necesitaba para poder darme un tiempo en el cuarto 7 eso representa.-EunJo escuchaba atentamente entre ellos.

Ha ni continuaba viendo el collar y no había podido evitar recordar la última vez que vio a WooBin. (Fue algunos meses atrás que ella no recordaba)

 **: .FLASKBACK:**

 _Ha ni.-Oppa me tengo que ir, pero antes de eso te dejo mi caracol, sé que tú me lo regalaste pero es mi tesoro más valioso y quiero que tú lo tengas.-Dijo con una sonrisa triste._

 _WooBin.-No puedo aceptarlo, pero no puedo aceptarlo.-Vio como Ha comentado, quizás pensando que no apreciaba el significado, se apresuró a hablar para que ella no llorara de por sí era doloroso verla partir y recordarla llorando. Desde luego, ¿no es así ?, ¿acabas de tener una idea, tienes una promesa ?, lo tomas pero solo lo guardare hasta nuestra próxima reunión ¿arasso? - Ha ni sonrió amplia mente._

 _Ha ni.-Arasso Oppa.- se dieron un abrazo._

 _WooBin.-Aunque me lleves toda la vida, te lo volveré y nunca volverás a hacer otra vez. Ha asintió, soltó su agarre y ella subió al auto al lado de su padre, diciendo Adiós con la mano desde la ventana trasera del auto, hasta que desapareció su imagen cuando el auto dio vuelta en la esquina de la mansión, esa fue la última vez que vio a su primo._

 **: .FIN FLASKBACK .:**

Llegaron a la casa Baek, bajando de los autos, se dispuso a entrar, todos estaban agotados, así que se levantó para asearse y poder para dormir y tendrían más tiempo para platicar al día siguiente, quizás en el desayuno.  
Hani termino de asearse e iba a dormir cuando Recibio un mensaje de WooBin.

 _Como lo prometió, ahora no hay nada que nos separen otra vez._  
 _Descansa ..._

 _WooBin ..._

Con algunas lagrimas en los ojos respondio.

 _Yo sabia que cumplirías tu promesa, de eso nunca tuve dudas, Gracias por esperar nuestra reunión ..._  
 _Tambien descansa ..._  
 _Hani ..._

Se sentia tranquila de tener nuevamente su familia y amigos con ella de manera que se puede sentir incapaz de oponerse al obstáculo; se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya pasaba mas de las 3:00 a.m., todos estaban dormidos a menos que estuviera pensando si era el momento o no de terminar su "relación" con HaeRa, aunque el presidente de Shinwa le ofrecía su apoyo a su padre, sin importar muchos detalles del proyecto, primero tenia que hablar con su padre acerca de que y luego hacer una cita con el joven Gu JunPyo y poder hacer un acuerdo para hacer un buen negocio que beneficiara de las partes, despues de dar varias vueltas en su cama y sus pensamientos lo cual era raro en el, pues nunca había sufrido antes de morir, decidía ir a la cocina por un poco de agua, el legado de su cama se dirigía a la puerta de su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que EunJo se encontraba durmiendo y no queria molestarlo, al salir de su habitación cerro la puerta con mucho cuidado, de repente,escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la habitacion de Hani, pero decidio ignorarlos bien sabia que Hani era como un niño pequeño al dormir, siguio su camino hacia la planta baja, comenzo a recordar el dia que Hani durmio junto a él en su departamento, pues llego al restaurante donde trabajaba totalmente empapada y como su madre se había negado a ir por ella, no tuvo más remedio que llevarla a su departamento y pasar la noche juntos, lo cual fue una tortura para él hasta ese punto ya era conciente que ella gustaba, aunque hizo parecer que no le afectaba, recordaba como parecia un cachorro mientras dormía y se había guardado las ganas de besarla en ese momento porque era conciente que cuestionas perderia el poco juicio que le quedaba,Llego a la cocina que se abre con un vaso con agua que puede enviarse mejor que la otra vez a su cuarto, que está por abrir cuando está en el piso al lado de un pequeño grito de panico proveniente de la habitación contigua , se apresuro a la habitacion de Hani, penso en llamar antes de entrar pero su mente le comenzo a jugar una mala pasada, pensamiento que quizas se habia cortado por accidente y estaba sangrando o algo por el estilo, unos peores que otros, al entrar se quedo pasmado al ver la escena frente a elpensando que quizas se habia cortado por accidente y estaba sangrando o algo por el estilo, unos peores que otros, al entrar se quedo pasmado al frente de la escena frente a elpensando que quizas se habia cortado por accidente y estaba sangrando o algo por el estilo, unos peores que otros, al entrar se quedo pasmado al frente de la escena frente a el

Aqui les dejo este capitulo, espero que les guste la vida, que haya tardado el tardado, que no les moleste el que la cena abarque todo el capitulo, pero que es algo que no se puede evitar, que algunas cosas pasen, que un futuro les parezca raro mas del pasado, travesuras y castigos de Hani junto a los F4.

? ゚ ヨ udos Saludos? ゚ ヨ ㄴ?


	12. Chapter 12

SeungJo se quedó un momento pasmado, preguntándose qué rayos estaba pasando, dio un vistazo rápido a toda la habitación sus ojos pararon a un lado de la cama, donde estaba lo que parecía ser un cuadro tirado, se acercó y vio que sus sospecha era cierta el cristal que protegía la imagen se había roto dejando muchos fragmentos esparcidos, después levanto su vista a la cama de Ha ni, viéndola un poco asustado pues parecía estar luchando contra algo invisible, estaba sudorosa, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, fue aun peor cuando escucho a Ha ni hablar.  
Ha ni.-No, por favor no la lastime.- suplicaba cuando dio un sobresalto como si hubiera escuchado un estruendo, arrugo su cara haciendo una expresión de terror.- no no mueras te lo suplico.- decía llorando amargamente, dejando al joven genio sin aliento, continuaba sin abrir los ojos.  
SeungJo.-Esta soñando.-Pensó.-Pero porque parece un sufrimiento tan real.-Se acercó a la cama rodeándola con cuidado de no pisar los cristales rotos que estaban esparcidos, para tratar de despertarla.-Ha ni, Ha ni, vamos despierta, Ha ni.-La tomo por los hombros y la sacudió suavemente, Ha ni comenzó a abrir los ojos SeungJo se dio cuenta de la expresión de pánico que tenía, apenas despertó lloro más fuerte él no dudo y la abrazo acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza para tratar de tranquilizarla.-Shhh...Tranquila solo es un mal sueño.

Ha ni entro en razón a lo que sucedía en ese momento trato de calmarse lo más rápido que pudo, primero por lo que supuso era un sueño, segundo por tener a SeungJo frente a ella en su cama abrazándola, tercero porque pensó que lo había despertado asustándole siendo claramente desconsiderada con el sueño de los demás y por ultimo porque ahora tenía que darle una explicación de su estado la cual supuso el estaría esperando, pero antes de articular palabras, SeungJo se alejó de ella puso su mano en su mejilla, se levantó y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, vio confundida hacia la puerta que fue eso, ¿seguía soñando?, intento secar el sudor de su frente y las lágrimas de sus mejillas, iba a levantarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la puerta volvió abrirse.  
SeungJo.- no te levantes, hay cristales esparcidos te podrían lastimar.- Vio a SeungJo con una pequeña escoba y un recogedor en una mano y en la otra un vaso con agua.-Permítete los recogeré en un momento, bebe un poco de agua por favor.-le ofreció el agua, definitivamente estaba soñando todavía y eso no la ayudaba mucho, él vio la expresión en su rostro y pregunto.- ¿Estas bien?- ella bajo la mirada y asintió.  
Ha ni.-Lo siento no quise despertarte.  
SeungJo.-No te preocupes,no lo has hecho.-Ha ni abrió los ojos de sorpresa.-Pero si me has dado un buen susto, pensé que te habías lastimado, había entrado un ladrón o algo por estilo.- Ha ni, bebió el agua de un solo trago no podía recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que sintió la garganta tan seca.-¿Estas bien?- ella asintió lentamente, el esperaba que le contara que estaba soñando que la puso de esa manera.- esta bien intenta dormir entonces.  
Ha ni.- ¿Pero que ha pasado?, ¿por que esta el marco tirado con el cristal roto, con el cristal roto?-dijo mientras SeungJo se agachaba para tomar el cuadro entre sus manos, cuando giro el cuadro se dio cuenta que era la foto donde estaban juntos en la graduación de la escuela secundaria.-Sonrió al ver la expresión que Ha ni tenia en la imagen.-¿Que paso?- pregunto Ha ni al ver como veía la fotografía entre sus manos, la cual aun no estaba segura porque seguía conservando.  
SeungJo.- Oh nada, es solo que... baje a tomar un poco de agua.-dijo ignorando la pregunta de la castaña.- y cuando regrese... escuche el sonido del cristal estrellándose contra el piso...si eso...decidí despertarte po..porque es muy desconsiderado despertar a las personas, te pudo haber escuchado EunJo y ya tendrías a mi madre aquí.- le mintió pues no quería que se diera cuenta de cuan preocupado estaba.  
Ha ni.-Me disculpo no volveré a hacer tanto ruido, en un momento limpio los cristales rotos.- Dijo entre vergüenza y enojo; ¿Enserio por eso la había despertado?, estaba molesta pero en el fondo se lo agradecía pues aun le daba temor recordar lo que vio en ese sueño pues pudo ver el rostro de la persona que disparaba, pero sentía demasiada angustia soñar con el rostro de aquel hombre que le disparaba a esa mujer que la estaba protegiendo, se acomodo en la orilla de la cama para poder levantarse, pero él al ver la acción que empezaba a realizar se apresuro a detenerla.  
SeungJo.-No, en un momento yo lo hago intenta dormir, anda Ha ni yo lo hago.- le dijo tranquilo.  
Ha ni.-Pe... pero.  
SeungJo.-Nada de peros.-dijo inclinándose para comenzar a levantar los cristales rotos.- ya paso limpio esto y también iré a dormir.-Ha ni lo vio dudosa .- Enserio duérmete ahora o le diré a Mamá en la mañana que te sentiste mal y te desvaneciste, como consecuencia la tendrás todo el día de mañana aquí contigo, sin opción a salir de la habitación.  
Ha ni.-Arasso, arasso, Gracias.-Se volvió a acostar esta vez dándole la espalda a el genio.

SeungJo al terminar de levantar los cristales, se levanto con cuidado, camino hacia la puerta, volteo a ver una ultima vez a Ha ni antes de salir de la habitación, no quiso hablarle debía ya estar dormida o por lo menos disimulándolo pero no quiso incomodarla, salio de la habitación asimilando lo que había sucedido, pero decidió indagar en otro momento.

Era una mañana esplendida, aunque la noche anterior habían llegado un poco tarde la señora Baek, se sentía con demasiada energía como contagiar al ejercito coreano completo, había empezado a hacer el desayuno, cuando estaba por tirar desechos se dio cuenta que en el cubo se encontraba lo que al parecer eran cristales rotos, se pregunto de donde habían salido pues ella no recordaba haberlos visto o escuchado algo caer y romperse, así que preguntaría en el desayuno, cada uno de los miembros fuero apareciendo en el comedor, solamente faltaba Ha ni.

Sra Baek.-Ha ni no ah bajado ¿Estará bien?-Pregunto en voz alta.  
EunJo.- Seguramente sigue dormida y no la culpo, es domingo seria justo dormir un poco mas.- Dijo en tono de reproche con un puchero.  
Sra Baek.- Si jovencito, pero es bueno despertar temprano cualquier día que sea, pero no me engañas, tú no te querías perder el desayuno.-EunJo solo se sonrojo y no contesto.-Lo mejor sera que valla a buscarla, Oh! Ha ni.-Se sorprendió cuando vio a la chica bajar.- ¿estas bien?-Hani solo hizo un sonido de aprobación.- Bien entonces desayuna con nosotros.

El desayuno fue muy animado, la señora de la casa estaba muy entusiasmada, pues se la había pasado de lo mas esplendido, ya que ella y madame Kang se hicieron amigas de inmediato; compartieron una de las mas grandes aficiones que ambas tenían la cual era la fotografía, pues aunque madame Kang era la fría mujer de negocios, sin duda disfrutaba de capturar los momentos mas emocionantes, bellos y divertidos de la vida, así como el ir de compras, solo en la cocina era donde no podían coincidir, pues madame Kang jamas se había siquiera preparado una taza de café, Hani no hizo ningún comentario solo se dedico a desayunar en silencio, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, sin embargo no se queria abrumar con tantas cosas en su cabeza.

Hani.-Papá crees que pueda ir contigo al restaurante hoy.-dijo interrumpiendo un comentario de la señora Baek.  
GiDong.- Por supuesto, que puedes venir cariño.-la vio extrañado pues era raro que ella quisiera estar en el restaurante en domingo.  
Hani.-Eh terminado ¿me puedo retirar?  
Sra. Baek.-Si claro cariño, oh pero antes de que te vallas, encontré cristales rotos en el cubo de basura, ¿alguien sabe de que son?-Hani se puso tensa pues había olvidado por completo ese detalle, estaba por decir alguna excusa pero SeungJo se le adelanto.  
SeungJo.- Son míos, lo siento pero fue de un cuadro que se rompió hace mucho tiempo, espere hasta que lo pudiera reemplazar, pero lo había olvidado y apenas ayer me deshice de ellos, lo siento.-Hani recordó el "acuerdo" al que llegaron si ella se dormía no le diría nada a su madre.  
Sra. Baek.-¿Enserio?-SeungJo solo asintió.-Bueno supongo que es cierto, Hani cariño entonces puedes irte.-la chica asintió, lavo los utensilios que utilizo y subió a su habitación, después de que Hani subiera, la familia continuo con su platica, pero la señora sabia que a esa chica le pasaba algo mas y estaba dispuesta a preguntárselo pero seria en otro momento.

En su habitación Ha ni, estuvo pensando si era buen momento de hablar con JiHoo de lo sucedido, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar y la cabeza no le daba para mas; pero tendría que esperar hasta después de la apertura de la exposición, ya que él estaría demasiado ocupado, revisando los últimos preparativos de la misma; Se vistió con un pantalón oscuro, una blusa sencilla color blanco con rayas negra, completaría su vestimenta con unos Vans del mismo estilo de la blusa, se vio al espejo y si no se veía tan femenina pero eso no le importaba, solo quería comodidad, se dirigió hacia la planta baja, su padre ya la esperaba a pie de las escaleras, sonrió al ver a su padre era lo mejor que le había podido pasar, el era la razón por la cual no se podía dar el lujo de caer o darse de por vencida, tenia que luchar por lo que ahora significaba una meta para ella, se despidieron y partieron rumbo al restaurante.

Al llegar al restaurante JoonGu y Cristina ya estaban comenzando con la limpieza, al entrar fue recibida por Cristina con un gran abrazo, ademas de uno de JoonGu se ofrecio a ayudarles con la limpieza, mientras los veia juntos se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era su amigo, pues habia superado la ilusion del supuesto enamoramiento sobre ella, pues se dio cuenta que el amor que le tenia era el de una hermana pequeña con esas ganas de cuidarla para que nadie la dañara, cuando llego cris llego cambio por completo su forma de ver la vida, Hani queria mucho a cris por haber ayudado a su amigo y sobre todo por amarlo y valorarlo como el se merecia.  
Hani paso todo el dia en el restaurante ayudando en lo que podia y le permitian pues aunque no podia ayudar a preparar la comida ayudaba cortando las verduras o atendiendo a los clientes, cuando termino el dia estaba muy cansada pero le habia servido pues estuvo distraida todo el dia y no penso en nada mas que en la tarea que estaba realizando, su padre y ella tomaron camino a casa de la familia Baek, al llegar aun estaba despierta la familia, saludo cortesmente y se despidio para ir a dormir; al llegar a su habitacion tomo lo necesario para tomar un baño, al salir se encontro con Seung Jo quien salia del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, el estaba por decir algo pero ella no se lo permitio solo hizo una reverencia y paso por un lado.  
Hani no queria ni verlo pues tenia en cierta parte vergüenza pues no sabia que pudo haber ocurrido mientras estuvo dormida pero ya con lo soñado y los vidrios rotos supuso lo que habia pasado; termino de refrescarse y se fue a dormir con lo cansada que estaba si soño no lo recordo.

Al dia siguiente se desperto demasiado temprano, eh hizo lo mismo que en dias pasados, se levanto se puso ropa deportiva y salio a correr por el vecindario, llego a un parque sentó en una de las bancas cerrando sus ojos aspirando el aire puro, relajandose y olvidandose por un momento de todos sus problemas, se sentia en su propia burbuja pero lamentablemente tenia que regresar a la casa y alistarse para la universidad, llego a la casa de los Baek aun era temprano la unica despierta era la señora de la casa, quien se asusto con su llegada.

Sra Baek.-Hani cariño pense que estabas dormida ¿Donde estabas?.  
Hani.-O sali a correr un rato, perdon pero no queria despertar a nadie, me ire a bañar y bajo a ayudarle ¿si?  
Sra Baek.- esta bien cariño ve, tomate tu tiempo no te preocupes yo lo hare.-Hani solo asintio y subio las escaleras.

Entro a su habitacion y tomo todo lo necesario para tomar un baño se sentia con mucha energia, al parecer nadie se habia levantado aun asi que se baño y alisto muy rapido, solo se vistio con unos jeans ajustados, una playera casual y unos converse blancos, cuando salio de su habitacion para ir a ayudar a la señora de la casa en su camino se encontro con el mayor de los baek, quien al parecer se dirigia a tomar una ducha.

Hani.-Buenos dias.-hizo un asentimiento y paso rapidamente por un lado.  
SeungJo.-Buenos dias.- Solo pudo decir.

Hani bajo y termino de ayudar a la señora a poner la mesa, cuando termino de ponerla uno a uno los integrantes de la familia, se sentaron a desayunar, despues de terminar Hani pidio levantarse para poder irse, la señora Baek asintio, ella se levanto y lavo sus utensilios cuando se dirigia hacia la puerta fue detenida por la matriarca de la familia.  
Sra Baek.-Cariño por que no te vas con SeungJo a la universidad, de todos modos van al mismo lugar.  
Hani.-No, ajumma no quiero molestar.  
Sra Baek.-No es ninguna molestia verdad hijo.  
SeungJo.- Si, no es molestia vamos al mismo sitio asi que no veo el problema.  
Hani suspiro pesadamente pero acepto aprovecharia el hecho que podia ir leyendo mas sobre la carrera y tener mas tiempo de leer al llegar.  
Hani.- Esta bien.-ambos subieron al auto y partieron rumbo ala Universidad.

El camino fue mayormente silencioso Ha ni iba viendo una revista sobre arquitectura moderna, checando minuciosamente cada detalle, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo anotaciones sobre como podían mejorarse etc; Seung Jo estaba observándola de vez en cuando tan concentrada y ajena a su presencia, era algo extraño para el pues no era la primera vez que compartían un viaje en auto, en esa ocasion ella no habia dejado de hablar, cosa que le irritaba pero ahora por alguna razon queria que ella hablara y le preguntara sobre su carrera, intereses, etc; pero al parecer a ella no le importaba, cuando llegaron a la universidad un par de ojos furiosos observo la llegada de los castaños.

Ha ni.- Gracias por traerme.-dijo antes de bajar del auto.  
Seung Jo.- De nada, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto inquieto de recibir una respuesta.  
Ha ni.-Claro, ¿porque no habría de estarlo?  
Seung Jo.-Ya sabes lo del otro dia...  
Ha ni.-Lo siento pero en realidad no quiero hablar de ello te agradezco lo que hiciste pero no quisiera hablar de ello o al menos no por el momento...-Fue interrupida por HaeRa.  
HaeRa.- ¿Interrumpo?-pregunto molesta.- digo por que se ven muy entretenidos, ya veo porque no pudiste ir por mi hoy- dijo en tono de sarcasmo.  
SeungJo.-¡Yoo Hae Ra!-dijo su nombre con un tono de frialdad y enojo.- no comiences y mi madre me pidió traer a Ha ni no hagas un drama.  
HaeRa.-Aun así y tú Ha ni porque vienes con el novio de otra chica?- Le pregunto a la chica que estaba bajándose del auto en el momento que la chica comenzó el reclamo.  
Ha ni.-Como ya te lo explico Seung Jo su madre nos pidió venir juntos, si lo crees o no es tu problema, no tengo tiempo para tonterías.-Dijo molesta por lo que esa chica trataba de insinuar dejando sorprendida a chica como a SeungJo.-Nuevamente gracias por traerme permiso.-Dio una reverencia y se fue.

Despues de pasado el shock HaeRa estaba furiosa no solo con Hani, tambien con Seung Jo que no dijo nada por como le hablo la estupida chica tonta, ¿sentia tanta seguridad? ¿Quien se creia ella para hablarle de esa forma frente a su novio? ¿No le habia quedado claro que significaba ella en la vida de SeungJo para las otras personas? aun molesta tomo a SeungJo del brazo y fueron juntos a las clases que aun compartian juntos pese a sus carreras elegidas.

Hani por otro lado estaba muy molesta con lo sucedido pues HaeRa sin que ella lo demostrara la habia puesto en una situación vergonzosa quien se creia para hacer tal cosa, insuinando que no respetaba el hecho que SeungJo y ella fueran una pareja ya oficial, pero aun asi no le permitiraia que le hablara de esa forma, no mas, esa chica habia cruzado una linea y Hani estaba dispuesta a hacer que la respetara aunque le costara mucho hacerlo, pasos sus primeras clases sin mucho problema olvidandose todo y todos, se dirigio hacia la cafeteria a almorzar fue recibida por JoonGu.

JoongGu.-Hani, ¿como estas?  
Hani.-Muy bien JoonGu y ¿tú como estas? ¿y Cris?  
JoonGu.-Bien, pidio el dia, porque tenia que ir al medico, ¿crees que pudiéramos hablar un momento? por favor.  
Hani.-Ella ¿esta bien? y claro platiquemos pero ¿en este momento?  
Joon Gu.-Si, quiero que seas la primera en saberlo y tambien que me ayudes.  
Hani.- Esta bien, pero no me asustes, ¿es grave?  
Joon Gu.-No te asustes, no es nada malo, pedire mi descanso mientras busca una mesa.  
Hani.- Esta bien.  
Joon Gu pidió su descanso y ambos se sentaron en una mesa mientras Hani comía, ella lo noto un poco nervioso.  
Hani.-JoonGu, ¿que sucede?  
JoonGu.-B..bueno... seras la primera en saberlo, pero, no te sorprendas demasiado ¿quieres?-Hani afirmo con la cabeza.-Esta bien, quisiera que me ayudaras a proponerlematrimonioacris.-lo dijo tan rapido que la castaña no lo entendio.  
Hani.- a ¿que?-JoonGu, suspiro y lo tomo con calma.  
JoonGu.-Quisiera que me ayudaras a proponerle matrimonio a Cris.-dijo en voz calmada pero nerviosa, la castaña lo vio en estado de shock, casi atragantandose con la comida pero fue sonriendo de apoco en poco hasta que salto de su asiento y dio un chillido.  
Hani.-Que felicidad, claro claro yo te ayudo deja todo en mis manos, pero dime dime cuando.-Estaba muy feliz que solo hablaba y hablaba sin dejar que JoonGu le contestara.  
JoonGu.-Hani, Hani, calmate, calmate, solo quiero que sea hasta la proxima semana para planearlo bien, si ¿podrias ayudarme?  
Hani.- Claro, claro hare algunas investigaciones y te paso el dato si te gusta lo hacemos vale.  
JoonGu.-Perfecto, muchas gracias.  
Hani.-Muy bien, bueno bueno me tengo que ir.  
JoonGu.-Pero y tu comida.  
Hani.-No pasa nada, tengo que empezar adios.  
JoonGu.-Muchas gracias, adios.

Hani salio de la cafeteria muy feliz por lo que le acababa d decir JoonGu tenia que ver todas las posibilidades de una propuesta romantica sin hacer que fuera excesivo pero antes de eso estaba la exposicion a la que asistiria con JiHoo y aun no sabia que ponerse, regreso a sus clases pensando en que tenia que ir de compras, aunque cuando era pequeña asistio mucho a ese tipo de eventos pero ahora no sabia como vestir, tendria que buscar quien la ayudara con ello, cuando sus clases terminaron se retiro a casa, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que un auto negro la estaba siguiendo, al llegar a la entrada de la casa, el auto le cerro el paso, bajandose dos hombres con traje negro y un tercer hombre un poco canoso se veia un poco mayor que su padre, cuando lo vio lo reconocio rapidamente se trataba de...

Les dejo este capitulo, lo siento por la espera pero eh tenido muchas situaciones con mi trabajo, aparte de un pequeño bloqueo que tuve, pero aqui esta lo siento por las faltas de ortografia, espero no se les haga tedioso ni se aburran... Porfa denme ideas para la propuesta de JoonGu para Cris...

? ﾟﾖﾤ?...Saludos...? ﾟﾖﾤ?  
..Mil gracias por leer...?


	13. Chapter 13

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que del secretario Park, una de las personas de más confianza de su abuelo, tenía demasiados años trabajando para la familia Song, para ella significaba alguien de su familia pues lo conocía desde que era pequeño.

Secretario Park.-Buenas tardes señorita Hani.-hizo una reverencia.  
Hani.- ¡Secretario Park!-grito y corrió a abrazar al hombre.-me da tanto gusto verlo.  
Secretario Park.-Igualmente señorita.  
Hani.-Dígame que lo trae por aquí.  
Secretario Park.-Bueno le traigo dos cosas de parte de el joven WooBin, la primera es este obsequio, la segunda es algo que le pertenece.-Hani vio como los otros dos hombre bajaban dos cajas de un tamaño considerable.

Hani les abrió las puertas de entrada, al abrir la puerta principal se encontró con la señora Baek al parecer preparando algunos refrigerios.

Hani.-Estoy en casa se anuncio, ajumma buenas tardes, le presento al secretario Park, es una persona de suma confianza, ellos son Lee y Jung.

Sra. Baek.- ¿Y esas cajas?-Pregunto curiosa.

Hani.-No lo sé, mi primo los mando, las dejaran en mi habitación, síganme por favor.-Los hombres subieron detrás de ella; cuando subió vio a SeungJo y Haera al parecer haciendo tarea, saludo solo por educación pues seguía molesta con la futura abogada.-Por aquí por favor pueden dejarlos encima de la cama por favor.-los hombres dejaron las cosas como les indico la castaña, hicieron una reverencia.- los acompaño.-la siguieron de vuelta al primer piso.

Srio Park.-Bueno nosotros no retiramos, me dio mucho gusto verla señorita, hasta luego.

Hani.-A mi igual, señor Park.-La chica dio una reverencia un poco profunda.- Adios.

Hani se retiro a su habitación y entro muy rápido, que la pareja solo escucho la puerta cerrarse, al estar dentro, suspiro con resignación pues aunque se daba cuenta que ya no sentía lo mismo, aun le lastimaba verlo con ella, decidió limpiar un poco su habitación, antes de abrir las cajas que recibió, cuando hubo terminado subió la caja que pesaba un poco más en la mesa donde años antes había estudiado con SeungJo, estaba muy ansiosa y emocionada por abrir lo que recibió pero primero abrió la caja que estaba en la cama, al abrirla lo primero que encontró fue una tarjeta.

 _ **Mi princesa, amo que estés decidida, hacia la carrera que nos ha llenado, de dicha y felicidad, sé que aún no es concreto tu deseo pero espero, que cuando veas la exposición, recuerdes como siempre te gustaba ir, a las presentaciones de los nuevos complejos hechos por la familia, te mando este vestido, para la exposición, disfrútalo mucho.**_

 _ **Con Cariño El príncipe Song.**_

Rodo los ojos, al ver como había firmado su primo, pues claro siempre fue el príncipe Song, el príncipe de la mafia, pero aun así sonrió con cariño hacia la tarjeta, movió el papel que protegía la prenda, al ver el color tan hermoso del vestido se emociono pero al sacar completamente el vestido quedo más que impresionada, era un vestido color canela liso de cuello alto y mangas medias, pensó automáticamente con que lo podría combinar para que luciera bien delante de tanta gente que estaría en ese momento.

Después de ver el vestido fue a ver la siguiente caja, estaba por abrirla cuando escucho que la llamaban era EunJo.

EunJo: Hani Noona te buscan.-La tomo por sorpresa el apelativo que escucho por parte EunJo pero no dijo nada pues en el fondo se daba cuenta, que ese niño no la odiaba, solo era que le molestaba que su hermano no le prestara la misma atención además que le gustaba molestarla.

Hani.-En un momento bajo.-Suspiro pesadamente pues tenía que ver nuevamente la cara de HaeRa, pero aun así tenía que saber quién era y darse prisa pues tenía un asunto importante que arreglar antes que alguien se enterara, salió de su habitación y no vio a los dos chicos supuso que estarían abajo, se encogió de hombros y continuo su camino hacia la planta baja, cuando bajo al bajar vio la espalda de un hombre.

Sra. Baek.-Que bueno que bajas el joven vino a buscarte.-Cuando el chico de levanto y volteo a verla con una sonrisa de infarto y el chico guiñándole un ojo sonrió tratando de no reírse de la expresión embelesada de HaeRa.

Hani.- JiYeong Oppa ¿Qué haces aquí?-HaeRa cambio su expresión a una de asombro mezclada con envidia.

JiYeong.-No puedo venir a visitar a mi pequeña princesa.-cruzo los brazos haciendo una expresión de enojo fingido.-Empiezo a creer que sigues teniendo preferencia a JiHoo.-Hani se sonrojo pero se burlo ante su declaración pues como siempre la molesto JiHoo siempre fue quien la defendió y hacia que JiYeong se disculpara.

Hani.-¡Ya! Eso no es así, como sea, bueno de todos modos también iba a buscarte.

JiYeong.- ¿Por esto? -dijo levantando un folder con la leyenda TOP SECRET escrito al frente, Hani asintió.-Bueno veo que ahora si le gane a nuestro caracol.- se burló JiYeong, Hani entre cerró los ojos sonriendo.

Hani.- ¡Ha! sigue soñando So creo que tienes una cita cierto como para ir al museo y arreglar esto allá.-El So, solo asintió la castaña volteo hacia la familia quien se había mantenido en silencio, escuchando la plática de los jóvenes.- Tío Baek ¿será posible que me permita usar a su estudio?

Sr Baek.-Claro que si, cariño adelante. -Hani le hizo una seña a JiYeong para que la siguiera, la señora los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron detrás de la puerta, estaba curiosa por lo que tenía que tratar la castaña con uno de los chicos que conoció en la cena a la que fueron invitados por la familia de la castaña, tenía que admitir que se moría por pegar la oreja en la puerta y escuchar de lo que hablaban pero sería muy vergonzoso que la "Novia" de su hijo presenciara tal cosa, pero creía que Hani le contaría sin problema.

Cuando entraron al despacho Hani invito a JiYeong a sentarse.

JiYeong.-Bueno, aquí están los documentos si los firmas terminaremos con todo esto, antes que los abuelos intervengan.-Dijo pasándole los documentos, Hani los leía atentamente cuando termino volteo a ver a JiYeong con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada atenta como calculando sus movimientos.- ¿Qué?-Pregunto extrañado.

Hani.- ¿Que planeas Oppa?- Pregunto en tono inocente.

JiYeong.- ¿De...De que hablas?-Contesto nervioso.

Hani.-Si quieres romper el compromiso es por algo, espera, no me digas ya lo descubrí.-Hani sonrió ante lo que estaba por decir.-Le pedirás matrimonio a GaEul unnie ¿Cierto? -JiYeong le dio una mirada de vergüenza y se sonrojo profundamente.-Cierto lo sabia.- grito y trono los dedos en señal de haber acertado.

JiYeong.- ¡Ya! Baja la voz enana, si... tienes razón le pediré matrimonio a GaEul pero aun lo estoy planeando.

Hani.- ¡Que emoción!- aplaudió y luego se volvió a sentar.-Firmare esto rápidamente.-Firmo los documentos y le entrego una copia a JiYeong.-Bueno desde este momento somos libres.

JiYeong.-Tienes razón, somos libres pero sigo creyendo que este compromiso debió ser tuyo con JiHoo.-Hani abrió los ojos en Shock, se puso roja como un tomate.-Hahaha, tu expresión vale oro, bueno princesa me tengo que retirar fue un gusto verte.

Hani.- ¡Ya! no te burles.-Se cruzo de brazo haciendo un puchero para luego sonreír.-Te acompaño, también fue un gusto verte.-Se dieron un abrazo antes de salir del despacho, cuando salieron las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos.

JiYeong.-Me retiro, gracias por recibirme en su casa.-Dio una reverencia, antes de dirigirse a la salida junto a Hani, pero la Sra. lo detuvo.

Sra. Baek.-Por favor, joven acompáñenos a cenar.

JiYeong.-Le agradezco tanto pero tengo una cita, en otra ocasión me encantaría.-La señora Baek asintió.

Hani.-Es una promesa.-JiYeong sonrió.

JiYeong.-Por supuesto, sabes que nunca te puedo decir que no, les agradezco, hasta luego.-Todos contestaron de igual manera, vieron que Hani lo acompaño hacia la salida.

Cuando JiYeong se retiro Hani se aproximo a la entrada de la casa con los papeles en su mano tendría ahora que guardarlos lo antes posible en la caja de seguridad pequeña que su madre le había regalado cuando era pequeña para guardar sus posesiones más valiosas entre ellas su diario para que su primo o los chicos jamás tuvieran acceso a el y lo pudieran usar en su contra, cuando estaba por subir las escaleras la señora Baek la llamo.

Sra. Baek.-Hani cariño acompáñanos a cenar por favor.-Hani lo dudo unos segundos pues aunque tenía un poco de hambre no le agradaba del todo estar en la misma mesa que los "enamorados".

Hani.- Claro que si ajumma solo permítame guardar estos documentos y bajo.-dijo con una media sonrisa, subió a su habitación al entrar suspiro pesado que rayos estaba pensando cuando acepto comer junto a ellos pero ya no podía hacer nada, guardo los documentos en la caja fuerte y la oculto nuevamente.

Antes de bajar suspiro para dirigirse a la planta baja ya estaban todos en la mesa, tomo asiento a un lado de EunJo comenzaron a comer con algunos comentarios claramente aduladores de parte de HaeRa, EunJo estaba un poco molesto pues creía que el que su hermano hiciera pasar a Hani por todo esto era demasiado incluso para alguien como el, pero no podía decir nada pues los mayores normalmente no aceptaban que alguien más joven se metiera en sus asuntos, después de la castaña se dirigió a lavar los cubiertos que utilizaron pues era lo que normalmente hacia, cuando termino agradeció la comida y se excuso diciendo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer en su habitación, SeungJo, HaeRa y EunJo ya estaban en el segundo piso haciendo sus deberes escolares, estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la castaña hasta que esta cerró la puerta de habitación, comenzó a hacer sus deberes olvidando por completo la caja que faltaba ser abierta.

HaeRa pensaba que Hani estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta sufriendo por saber que ella estaba en ese momento con SeungJo, así que hablo queriéndole causar más dolor.

HaeRa.-Oh SeungJo ¿a dónde iremos en nuestra próxima cita?- Pregunto en tono meloso totalmente irritable para ambos hermanos, que rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo pero Haera al bajar la mirada hacia el proyecto, en que estaban trabajando no lo noto.-Oh ya se habrá una exposición de arquitectura coreana, en una fundación en el centro de ciudad, mi abuelo asistirá también.- SeungJo se sorprendió pues estaba seguro que sería al mismo evento que asistiría Hani junto a ese tipo de pelo castaño que estaba últimamente mucho junto a ella.

SeungJo.-Esta bien, si es lo que quieres.-Contesto fingiendo desinterés, EunJo solo sonrió pues esa chica había puesto en bandeja de plata el hecho que su hermano estuviera cerca de Hani, pero más le daría una lección a su hermano el verla con ese joven y tal vez se daría cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ella, continuaron cada unos inmersos en sus propios proyectos escolares.

Cuando termino no se dio cuenta de la noción del tiempo y ya estaba oscuro cuando volteo hacia la mesa central en su cuarto percatándose de la caja que faltaba ser abierta, se levanto de su asiento estirando sus músculos pues en la posición en la que había estado las pasadas horas no era del todo correcta y muchos menos cómoda; Se acerco a la caja para de una vez por todas abrirla pero tocaron la puerta de su habitación hizo una mueca de disgusto pero se dirigió a abrirla y no era nadie que la Sra. Baek la cual traía una bandeja con dos tazas de té y galletas.

Sra. Baek.- Disculpa que te moleste querida, se que estas ocupada pero hace tanto que no platicamos que ya extraño saber cómo fue tu día.- Hani no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por la mayor pues ella fue quien siempre estuvo apoyándola en los momentos más difíciles a lo largo de esos años viviendo juntas, pero también era quien muy a su pesar la había llenado de esperanzas falsas con respecto al amor que la joven sentía por su hijo mayor claro en el fondo sabía que no era su culpa totalmente.- ¿Crees que podamos platicar ahora?

Hani.-Claro ajumma venga sentémonos en la cama ya que la mesa la tengo un poco ocupada.-dijo señalando la caja, sentaron en la cama con la bandeja en medio de ambas.

Sra. Baek.- Cuéntame cariño como haz estado últimamente, digo con todo esto de la aparición de tu familia materna.- Hani la miro de soslayo, sabía que la señora había ido para saber sobre otra cosa pero aun así le contestaría quizás todas sus preguntas por mas incomodas que estas fueran.

Hani.- No lo sé, digo me alegra verlos es que todo sucede por algo pero no puedo evitar pensar que son muchos años separados y aunque no han cambiado nada al parecer yo si cambie y sinceramente creo que en este momento de la vida no me gusta quien soy.- la señora abrió los ojos de sorpresa pues no creía que su dulce Hani tuviera esos pensamientos tan radicales sobre su persona.- no me mal entienda, pero hay cuestiones, que me gustaría cambiar, antes yo aunque era torpe, era muy segura de mi misma, aunque la escuela no era del todo mi agrado, era una alumna considerada como buena pero después no sé que me paso al entrar a la secundaria o más bien si lo sé.- frunció el ceño y suspiro con cansancio.

Sra. Baek.- Fue por mi hijo ¿Cierto?-Hani asintió lentamente.

Hani.-Pero el no tiene nada de culpa, al final el nunca supo que existía, fui yo quien soñó con algo que no existía.-La mayor la veía con pena reflejada en su rostro.

Sra. Baek.- bueno mejor hablemos de cosas más agradables cuéntame ¿que te trajeron en esas cajas?

Hani.- Mi primo me envió un vestido para que usara en la exposición de arquitectura esta semana.-Hani sonrió ampliamente al hablar sobre su querido primo.

Sra. Baek.-Oh enserio eso es genial.-La joven se levanto y camino hacia su guarda ropas, sacando el hermoso vestido que recibió.- Esta precioso, te veras muy hermosa mi niña.

Hani.-Aunque me es un misterio como supo mi talla pero prefiero no saberlo o creo que golpeare esa perfecta cara de don Juan.-sentencio cerrando su mano en un puño.

Sra. Baek.- Hahaha, no recurras a la violencia cariño ¿Y en esa caja?

Hani.- aun no lo sé, después la abriré supongo.

Sra. Baek.-Eso tiene sentido, bueno y cuéntame el joven que vino hoy ¿para que te quería?- Hani evito con todas sus fuerzas rodar los ojos pues ahí estaba la pregunta que tanto esperaba por parte de la señora pero no se había atrevido a preguntar, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a responder tampoco.

Hani.-Oh me trajo algunas fotos de algunas de sus obras ya que tengo entendido que ah sus más allegados a estado visitando y haremos una votación para darle nuestro punto de vista de cuales merecen estar en el museo y cuáles no, por eso es "TOP SECRET".-Claramente había mentido pero estaba consciente que era un asunto delicado que no muchas personas podían comprender o tal vez si pues después de todo su hijo mayor se estaba casando por negocios además que el mismo había dicho que la chica en cuestión le gustaba.

Sra. Baek.- Y porque gritaste por un momento me asustaste.- Hani sonrió.

Hani.-Oh pues Oppa me confió que estaba por pedirle matrimonio a su novia y me emocione demasiado creo. Comenzó a reír bajo, continuaron hablando un poco mas hasta que terminaron el té, la Sra. se retiro y ella tomo su pijama y fue tomar un baño para irse por fin a dormir había sido un día un poco pesado y se encantaba muy cansada; Cuando termino de bañarse y secarse el pelo se acostó a dormir.

La mañana siguiente hizo todo normal ya había solicitado el permiso de sus maestro para faltar el día de la exposición y sorprendentemente había aceptado cuando personalmente el joven heredero Yoon Ji Hoo había dicho que era de suma importancia para el y su familia que Hani asistiera, los días pasaron realmente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para dar paso al día de la exposición.

cuando el día llego su amiga JooRi había sido la encargada de peinarla y maquillarla para el evento, cuando llego la hora se escucho el timbre sonar dando por hecho que JiHoo había llegado bajo rápidamente para no hacerlo esperar pues el era la figura más importante en el evento.

La señora fue quien recibió a JiHoo se veía tan guapo como príncipe de cuento en un perfecto traje blanco, la señora lo invito a sentarse para que esperara a Hani pero antes de poder hacerlo la escucharon bajar las escaleras, repentinamente JiHoo sintió deseos de tomar algún liquido pues su garganta se sentía seca por la impresión, siempre supo que su amiga era bonita pero con el maquillaje y el vestido se veía absolutamente hermosa; toda una PRINCESA, sacudió sus pensamientos abrumadores y se aclaro la garganta.

Jihoo.-Te vez absolutamente hermosa.-Hani se sonrojo.

Hani.-Tu no te quedas atrás, también te vez muy guapo.-Dijo tímidamente.

Jihoo.- ¿Estas lista?

Hani.-Si vamos.

Al llegar el evento todo estaba listo, después de terminar la apertura y las fotos correspondientes se dirigieron a ver las exposiciones, Hani estaba fascinada viendo con deleite cada uno de los detalles de las obras, JiHoo le daba una breve introducción de las obras, ya que siendo el anfitrión principal y de haber seguido de cerca el proyecto había aprendido algunas cosas, en cierto momento JiHoo se excuso pues tenía que ir al sanitario la dejo con una obra con la cual Hani estaba muy emocionada la cual era el palacio real, recordaba haber ido algunas veces cuando pequeña pero ahora que entendía mejor las cosas estaba muy emocionada de verlo, de pronto escucho una voz tan irritante que supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

HaeRa llego junto a SeungJo después de la ceremonia de apertura lo cual en realidad no le importaba, habían estado vagando un poco entre la exposición cuando vio a una chica viendo con atención una obra, la reconoció después de un instante irritándola de sobre manera, pues primero tenía que admitir que se veía realmente bien con ese vestido, segundo y haciéndola reír en sus adentro entonces le confirmaba que la chica había estado espiando detrás de la puerta su conversación con SeungJo, ahora le demostraría esa tonta que no podía estarlos siguiendo siempre.

Haera.- Pense que ya no estabas obsesionada con mi novio pero veo que me equivoque.-dijo en tono burlón, Hani volteo y rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

Hani.-Es curioso que lo digas de esa manera.-Dijo en el mismo tono que la chica.

SeungJo.-HaeRa basta.- Reprendió a la futura abogada pero Hani lo detuvo.

Hani.-No, SeungJo déjala que destile todo su veneno.

HaeRa.- ¿Como te atreves a hablarme así?, estúpida chica.- Empezó a alzar la voz, haciendo que algunas personas la vieran con gesto desagradable.

Hani.-Bueno, en realidad te hablo como te mereces, pero si tuvieras un poco de la clase que tanto presumes, no harías una escena de este tipo.-SeungJo trato de no reírse en la cara de Haera pues en realidad sabía que Hani tenía mucho más clase que esa chica.

Cuando Haera estaba por replicar vio a su abuelo junto a un señor mayor se acercaban a ellos así que decidió saludar a su abuelo tan dulce como podía ser.

Haera.-Abuelo, que alegría verte.- y saludo con una reverencia al mayor para voltear a ver a Hani con altivez, mientras ambos jóvenes rodaron los ojos.

Abuelo de Haera.- Oh mi querida nieta.-La saludo y volteo a ver a los jóvenes quienes saludaron ambos mayores con una reverencia.-No sabía que vendrías al evento.

Haera.-Oh SeungJo me invito hace unos días.-Dijo Jalando a SeungJo del Brazo.-Me prensetaras.

Abuelo Haera.-Si claro te presento a ex presidente Yoon.-No pudo terminar pues lo detuvo su acompañante.

Abuelo Yoon.- ¿Hani?-Dijo dejando a la otra joven en Shock.- Es un placer verte cariño y ese nieto mío donde se ah metido, lo reprenderé por dejarte sola.

Hani.-Oh abuelo es agradable siempre verle, no regañe a JiHoo tuvo algo que hacer, no lo regañe debido a mi.-Hizo una cara de disculpa a la cual nadie se había atrevido a negarse.

Abuelo Yoon.- Aigo. Nunca eh podido decir que no, mientras quédate conmigo.- dijo sonriendo cuando volteo a ver a las personas a su lado se sintió un poco incomodo por haber sido grosero.- Una disculpa presidente Yoon decía.

Abuelo de HaeRa.-No se preocupe, ¿La joven es su nieta?

Abuelo Yoon.- No, es nieta de un buen amigo, pero al conocerla desde pequeña es casi mía también.- dio una mirada a Hani.-Bueno querida creo que tendré que escoltarte mientras llega ese nieto mío.-Hani asintió divertida; Haera estaba en Shock como era que esa chica conocía a el Ex presidente de corea, pero entonces esa chica iba acompañada de... no pudo terminar cuando el acompañante de Hani apareció.

JiHoo.- Increible, me descuido un poco y tratas de robar mi cita.-Hani rio con expresión de sorpresa del abuelo, para dar paso a una risa ligera.

Abuelo Yoon.-Por supuesto prefiero ser yo quien te la robe, ya que dejas a mi adorada niña sola.- dijo en tono de regaño.

Hani.-Abuelo, recuerde que hicimos un trato.

Abuelo Yoon.- Arasso, pero si este nieto mío te vuelve a dejar sola, lo golpeare inmediatamente.-Declaro haciendo reír a ambos castaños.- Disculpen mi grosería, él es el presidente Yoon uno de los inversionista de la empresa de tecnología hospitalaria con la que planeamos laborar, este es mi nieto Yoon JiHoo, la señorita es Oh Hani.-Saludaron.-Bueno creo que seguiremos viendo la exposición.-Los mayores se despidieron de ambas parejas de jóvenes, fue el turno de Hani de presentar a la pareja.

Hani.-Oh, JiHoo recuerdas a Baek SeungJo ¿cierto?- El castaño asintió.-Ella es su novia Yoon HaeRa.

JiHoo.-Si, claro lo recuerdo, bienvenidos, espero que disfruten.

SeungJo.-Gracias.-Contesto la reverencia.

JiHoo.-Bueno disculpen nos tenemos que retirar disfruten.-Se despidió de la pareja pues había notado la incomodidad de Hani.

La castaña estaba fascinada con la arquitectura moderna, mas en los grandes hospitales que había en lo ancho de Corea, pues presentaban los más avanzados en infraestructura y tecnología, recordaba que su sueño siempre fue crear un hospital público que se especializara en Cardiología y Cancerología.

JiHoo.-Es sorprendente ver el brillo en tus ojos, recuerdo que cuando venía a este tipo de eventos, tu eras la que me guiaba, diciéndome los detalles que hacían únicos a los edificios, mas tu fascinación por los antiguos como el palacio o los templos budistas.

Hani.-Bueno que te puedo decir, mi madre cuando me explicaba se emocionaba tanto que creo me transmitía el mismo amor por los detalles.-Se encogió de hombros.- Quizas venga de familia.

Continuaron caminando topándose con una construcción a la cual Hani le había encontrado detalles que valía la pena cambiar, le estaba comentando a JiHoo, como podrían implementarle un cambio para hacerla más funcional, JiHoo escuchaba atento lo que decía y en realidad sus palabras tenían mucho sentido pues checando los detalles que su amiga le marcaba esa construcción podría se mas funcional y se pudieron haber reducidos costos innecesarios, estaban muy concentrados platicando que no se dieron cuenta que habían coincido con la pareja nuevamente, HaeRa y SeungJo habían escuchado un poco sobre lo dicho por parte de Hani y también le encontraban sentido a sus palabras pero ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a expresarle que coincidían con ella; Aun no podía creer que esa chica estuviera hay y mucho menos con uno de los solteros más codiciados de Corea, aunque claro para SeungJo solo era un niño rico con aires de grandeza pues solo estaba tratando de impresionar a Hani y a todas las mujeres a su alrededor.

Haera.-No sabía que te llamara tanto la atención la arquitectura, hasta pareces una experta.-Llego a interrumpir.

Hani.-Pues ya vez soy una caja de sorpresas.-Contesto con una nota de ironía en su voz.

Haera.-Bueno creo que se adaptara bien a ti, así ya no buscaras más a mi Novio.-Dijo poniendo en énfasis la palabra novio, Hani, JiHoo y SeungJo fruncieron el ceño por el comentario.

SeungJo.-Haera, debemos irnos te llevare a tu casa.-Dicho esto tomo a Haera con fuerza del brazo y la arrastro a la salida.

Hani.- Ash, no la soporto, porque simplemente no lo supera y ya.-Dijo con los ojos húmedos, se sentía humillada y molesta.

JiHoo.-No se que ocurrió entre ustedes, pero no deberías darle la razón a personas como ella, pues desde un principio se noto que lo que quería era molestarte.

Hani.-Si, tú no sabes toda la historia, pero soy una tonta, tonta.

JiHoo.- Oye tranquila, no creo que seas una tonta, mejor anda vamos te invito a cenar y damos un paseo ok.-Se dirigieron hacia la salida.

Fueron a cenar a un restaurante tranquilo, después se sentaron a orillas del rio Han, el ambiente era agradable, pero aun así era un poco frio, JiHoo se quito su chaqueta y se la coloco a Hani en los hombros.

JiHoo.-Bueno ahora si cuéntame que sucede. -Hani suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a relatarle toda su historia con SeungJo, como lo conoció, la confesión en su carta, como la humillo corrigiendo todos sus errores ortográficos y calificándola, como perdió su casa en un terremoto, como llego a vivir a su casa, las esperanzas que la madre del muchacho le daba para que ella se quedara a su lado, como decidió en cierto momento olvidarlo y al decírselo el le robo un beso pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando le restregó en lacara que se casaría con Haera, además de presentarla formalmente a la familia, Hani, sollozo en silencio en algunos momentos.

Hani.- ¿Crees que algún día lo olvide?

JiHoo.-Por supuesto que sí, en este momento quizás duele, pero veras que con el tiempo dejara de doler, cuando llegue ese momento te sentirás libre.-Tomo su mano.-No te preocupes yo estoy contigo, antes quizás no tenias alguien quien te apoyara en tu decisión pero ahora estoy aquí y te ayudare.- soltó su mano y la abrazo por un costado.-Ven acerquémonos a ver más cerca el espectáculo de luces ya está por comenzar.-Se acercaron a la orilla, Hani no se dio cuenta que JiHoo se había ido un momento, cuando regreso tenía en sus manos un par de véngalas.- Vamos a celebrar que hoy comienza un nuevo comienzo para nuestro pequeño caracol de Noé, ¿ya pensaste sobre la carrera?-La joven asintió.-Y bien que decidiste.

Hani.- Seré arquitecto, como mi madre.-Dijo con una sonrisa radiante que dejo a JiHoo sin aliento, por la sinceridad en ella, además se veía hermosa cuando sonreía, aparto su mirada y le tendió una de las véngalas para encenderlas cuando lo hizo tomo su mano y dijo.

JiHoo.-Por nuestro caracol de Noé, si te caes, te levanto, si dudas, buscamos la respuesta juntos.-Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Hani.-Gracias JiHoo, pero espera había algo más que te quería contar, bueno eres al único que le puedo contar esto.-Dudo un momento pero ya había abierto la boca no se podía echar para atrás.-Eh tenido un sueño recurrente, sobre una mujer con una niña no veo sus rostros al parecer secuestradas, hay un hombre al cual le veo el rostro, pero no sé quién es, se escuchan disparos, lo más extraño es que en el ultimo sueño que tuve, veía a través de los ojos de la pequeña niña, nunca había sentido tanta angustia en mi vida, ¿Qué crees que signifique?-Pregunto confundida, JiHoo estaba pálido, eso no era un sueño era un recuerdo, un recuerdo que estaba por llegar a atormentar nuevamente a su pequeña caracol, no podía por ninguna circunstancia decir algo sobre eso a Hani, pues era un tema prohibido.-¿JiHoo?, ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos.

JiHoo.- mmm debe ser solo un sueño no deberías tomarle tanta importancia.-Dijo nervioso.

Hani.-Tienes razón, solo debe ser estrés por lo sucedido últimamente.

JiHoo.-Ven te llevare a casa.-Hani asintió, caminaron hasta llegar donde JiHoo había estacionado el auto, al llegar JiHoo le abrió la puerta para que bajara.

Hani.-Gracias por todo, me divertí mucho este día.

JiHoo.-De nada, sabes que estaría siempre que me necesites.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla, subió a su auto y se retiro, Hani entro a la casa, estaba demasiado cansada, mientras tanto JiHoo al estar más alejado de la casa donde vive su amiga marco el numero de WooBin, después de tres sonidos por fin contesto.

 _Woobin.-Si diga._

 _JiHoo.-Tenemos que vernos, es urgente._

 _WooBin.-Tranquilo Bro que sucede._

 _JiHoo.- Es Hani._

 _WooBin.-Que pasa con Hani.- Dijo sobresaltado._

 _JiHoo.-Ella está comenzando a recordar el día que la tía Somin murió._

 _WooBin.-No puede ser, llamare a los demás.- Colgó y continuo manejando hasta llegar al salón de los F4._

 _Sorry, sorry no tengo excusas enserio lo lamento no haber publicado antes pero no estaba muy_ _conforme con las ideas iniciales, cambie prácticamente todo el capitulo, no se esperaban que_ _Hani y JiYeong estuvieran comprometidos, les gustaría que les hablara mas sobre eso o estan conformes. Díganme sus dudas de igual manera les agradezco sus comentarios espero no les sea confuso leer..._

GRACIAS POR LEER...


	14. Chapter 14

p dir="ltr"En un cuarto con luz un poco tenue, se encontraba un hombre siendo golpeado, pues lo descubrieron trtando de dar informacion privilegiada de la familia Song, entre ellas incluia la ubicacion, descripcion y hasta fotografias de cada uno de los mas cercanos a la familia en cuestion, incluidos ahora tanto Oh Hani, su padre, soprendentemente hasta los Baek, pues al parecer ahora el regreso de la princesa Song se veia manchado por las enemistades que tenia su familia, ademas el tipo era interrogado nadamas y nada menos que por el principe Song./p  
p dir="ltr"Woobin.-¿Dime para quien estas trabando?-Expreso /Hombre X1.-Jamas te lo dire mis labios estan completamente /Woobin.-Dimelo por las buenas, maldito /Hombre X1.-Nunca, si yo no le di esa informacion que te hace pensar que alguien mas no lo hara.-Dijo burlandose del principe /Woobin.-Maldito.-Gruño lanzandose hacia el hombre, pero uno de sus hombres le recordo que hasta que no tuvieran la informacion no podrian acabarlo, el pelirrojo se tranquilizo y su mirada se endurecio.-bueno, quizas tu familia sepa algo.-lo vio directamente a los ojos, al hombre se le borro la sonrisa.-veo que nos estamos entendiendo imbecil, dime para quien /Hombre X1.-No lo se ok, a mi solo me contrataron para recabar la informacion.-dijo ahora con algunas lagrimas en su /Woobin.-¿Porque no te creo?-Hizo un seña a uno de sus hombres y este le dio un golpe en la cara al tipo. /Hombre X1.-Te estoy diciendo la verd...-El sonido del telefono de Woobin le impidio terminar la frase, le hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres y salio del cuarto para contestar./p  
p dir="ltr"Woobin.-¿Diga?br /Jihoo.-Tenemos que vernos, es /Woobin.-Hey, tranquilo bro, ¿Que ocurre?br /Jihoo.-Es /Woobin.-¿Que pasa con ella?br /Jihoo.-Ella...ella esta comenzandd a recordar, el dia que la tia Somin /Woobin.-No puede ser, llamare a los demas.-Sin decir mas termino la llamada, se paso la mano por la cabeza, frustrado por lo sucedido, este dia habia sido muy pesado y ahora con esto se avecinaba al parecer una larga noche, regreso a ese cuarto, llamo a uno de sus hombres, haciendo una seña para que saliera darle instrucciones.-Saquenle la informacion y cuando la tengan aganmelo saber de inmediato, no lo dejes morir por lo menos hasta tener un /Escolta.-Como ordene joven maestro./p  
p dir="ltr"Woobin salio del complejo y subio asu auto mientras llamaba a sus otros dos amigos, el primero fue el ex casanova./p  
p dir="ltr"Jiyeong.-Hey, ¿que pasa?br /Woobin.-Codigo rojo F4 ahora.-colgo, sin dejar que el ex casanova dijera algo./p  
p dir="ltr"El siguiente fue Junpyo quien contesto hasta el cuarto /Junpyo.-¿Bueno?br /Woobin.-Codigo rojo F4 ahora.-br /Junpyo.-¿Que ocurrio ahora?br /Woobin.-No hagas preguntas en este momento, te necesito /Junpyo.-Arasso, arasso ahora voy.-El principe Song, colgo y manejo mas rapido./p  
p dir="ltr"En distintos puntos de Seul, los cuatro hombres mas ricos de Corea se dirigian a una reunion que no sabia que les traeria en estos momentos y en el futuro./p  
p dir="ltr"Despues de algunos minutos tres autos se estacionaban al mismo tiempo, al bajar del auto se dio cuenta que una camioneta blanca ya se encontraba en el lugar./p  
p dir="ltr"JunPyo.-Espero que sea realmente importante para habernos hecho venir.-Dijo con un poco de fastido en su /JiYeong.-No me digas, que te interrupieron cuando estabas por hacer tu proximo movimiento con Jandi.-Dijo en tono de burla, ganandose una mala cara del chico de pelo risado, pero sorprendentemente Woobin, ni se habia inmutado, solo tenia una expresion en blanco supuso entonces que si era grave, lo ocurrido, asi que desidio guardar silencio./p  
p dir="ltr"Al entrar su sorpresa fue ver a Jihoo con un vaso de whisky en la mano, claro el chico si tomaba pero eran vinos suaves, el whisky era algo fuerte para lo que Jihoo consumia, fue entonces que la preocupacion de Jiyeong y Junpyo crecio./p  
p dir="ltr"Junpyo.-¿Que ocurrio?, ¿Es tan grave que Jihoo esta tomando?br /Jihoo.-Sientense primero.-Todos tomaron asiento, el castaño hizo una respiracion profunda.-Bueno primero deben saber que Hani... Hani esta recordando la muerte de su mamá.-Los dos chicos abrieron los ojos dejando ver un poco de panico en /Jiyeong.-¿Que?, ¿Pero como?- Pregunto /Jihoo.-Ella no lo sabe, aun, supongo pero me conto que ah tenido sueños extraños en un cuarto junto a una mujer, a la cual no le ah visto el rostro, quien protege a su hija al parecer de un hombre y escucha disparos, pero me dijo que en el ultimo sueño ella vio a la mujer con un disparo en el pecho pero al parecer ella en el cuerpo de la niña, es muy extraño solo ah visto el rostro del hombre.-Dijo con un tambaleo en la mano con la que sostenia el vaso con /Jiyeong.-Esto podria ser un problemas, quizas ella caiga nuevamente en el estado que estaba despues de la muerte de la tia Somin, todos sabemos que fue un tiempo dificil.-Dijo cubriendo su cara con las /Junpyo.-¿Que podriamos hacer?, ella no esta lista para recordar, o por lo menos ¿podriamos posponerlo? -Comento pensativo.- Oh, que tal un viaje podriamos poner de pretexto, que elijio la carrera de /Jihoo.- Talvez podria funcionar.-Apoyo la idea del heredero de /Woobin.-No creo que eso sea seguro al menos no por /Jiyeong.-¿De que hablas?- pregunto extrañado.- Eso seria mas que perfecto.-Woobin suspiro /Woobin.-Bueno 1° Hani debe estar recordando porque hemos aparecido en su vida, ademas hay problemas mas /Jihoo.-¿Que es mas grave?br /Woobin.-Antes de venir para aca, estaba sacando informacion, al parecer hay alguien que nos a estado investigando, ya que tenia fotos de Hani, el tio Oh, la ubicacion de su negocio, sus amigos y de la familia con la cual viven, afortunadamente mis hombres pudieron descubrirlo antes de que revelara la informacion, para quien esta trabajando, aun cuando venia para aca no habia dicho ningun nombre.- Paso su mano por la cara claramente /JiHoo.-Supongo que entonces por el momento, nos tenemos que enfocar en su seguridad, aun asi creo que de Hani tenemos que esperar, no creo que ella recuerde exactamente lo sucedido pero crei conveniente que lo supieran en especial tú Woobin.-Toco el hombro de su amigo brindandole apoyo.- Pero hay algo mas que me dijo nuestra caracol, rompieron el compromiso ¿cierto?- dijo mirando a Jiyeon con un poco de picardia en sus ojos, ademas de tratar cambiar un poco el /Jiyeon.-Hmm, bueno, si.-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.- Alguna vez nos dijeron que no estabamos forzados a casarnos y lo podriamos cancelar si asi lo queriamos, ¿no? pues asi lo quisimos y ya esta.- Sonrio /Junpyo.-A mi no me engañas.- Le dio una mirada perspicaz.- Será ¿Que nuestro ex casanova, por fin, se echara la soga al cuello?-pregunto /Jiyeon.-Lo cierto es que Si, le pedire matrimonio a Gaeul.- Woobin casi se ahoga con el vaso de agua que estaba tomando antes, Jihoo lo vio divertido dandole unas palmadas en la espalda para que pasara su tos.- solo que aun no se ¿Comó?, ¿Cuando?, ¿Donde?-Dijo /Junpyo.-Bien ya era hora, ahora no solo sere yo el /Woobin.-Bro, ya pensaste en lo que te hara Jandi, ¿cuando se entere?- Pregunto un tanto temeroso.-No es por nada pero la futura señora Gu, es...es como decirlo voluble, ademas podria acabar contigo con su famosa patada voladora.-Dijo en tono burlon claramente mas /Jiyeon.-Hmm en realidad no habia pensado en eso.-dijo con /Jihoo.-Pues piensalo, no quisiera ser quien te atienda en el /Junpyo.-Eso es cierto, puede incluso dejarte sin descendencia de ser necesario.-todos rieron.-Aun asi no recuerdo como es que tu y Hani terminaron comprometidos, cuando claramente todos sabiamos quienes debian ser los comprometidos ¿verdad Jihoo?- dijo ganandose el ceño fruncido del principe /Woobin.- Yo si lo se.-dijo llamando la atencion de todos, quienes lo vieron con extraño.- No me vean asi, todos sabiamos que Jihoo sentia algo por SeoHyun Nonna en ese tiempo, asi que mi abuelo y tios no tuvieron el corazon de comprometerlos, ademas Jiyeon peleaba mucho con Hani todos pensaban que sentian algo el uno por el otro.- Se encogio de hombros restandole /Junpyo.-Eso tiene sentido, pero nunca nos dijiste que ocurrio en la reunion Jiyeong.-Hizo un mohin tratando de recordar si habia hablado de /Jiyeong.-Bueno creo que no tiene sentido ocultarlo ademas ya se termino./p  
p dir="ltr"strongemFlashBack...:/em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Su abuelo le habia dicho que asistirian a una reunion en la mansion Song, no le parecio nada extraño o fuera de lo normal, pues ya habia asistido a varias de ellas ademas podria aprovechar para jugar con Woobin o molestar a Hani, aunque la segunda opcion le era mas atractiva, pues Hani era facil de asustar, ya fuera con fantasmas o arañas, aunque ella no se quedaba atras cuando se trataba de vengarse y valla que el ultimo habia derivado hasta en un terrible trauma, haciendo que jamas jugara o pensara si quiera en el beisbol, eso lo hacia estremecer, con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, subio al auto junto a sus padres y su abuelo, cuando llegaron se sorprendio de solo ver al abuelo Song y la familia Oh, aun asi saludo cortesmente a todos./p  
p dir="ltr"Jiyeong.-Hola.-dio una reverencia profunda a los /Abuelo Song.-Aigoo, mira que muchacho tan educado, pasen pasen.-Animo a todos a pasar a la sala.-Hani cariño porque no van tu y Jiyeong a jugar mientras nosotros los mayores hablamos si?-La pequeña Hani asintio, ambos se /Hani.-Oppa, ¿sabes que ocurre?-Jiyeong nego con la cabeza.- escuche a mi madre hablar con el tio Song, algo sobre arreglar un matrimonio, ¿sabes que significa eso?-pregunto con inocencia, volvio a negar, claro que sabia, pero no podria decirselo, no por el momento al /Jiyeong.-No lo se quizas solo escuchaste mal, ¿Woobin no esta?-Hani nego con la /Hani.-No, se fue con el tio Song a un viaje a /Jiyeong.-Ya veo.-aparecio la madre de la niña llamandolos para comer, caminaron hacia el comedor, habia diferentes platillos, bebidas ademas de algunos pasteles, disfruto la comida en medio de algunas charlas por parte de los mayores el y Hani se mantuvieron callados pues asi se les habia educado, cuando terminaron de comer supuso que de un momento a otro se estarian retirando, pero los abuelos Song y So, lo llamaron junto a Hani al /Abuelo Song.-Pasen niños adelante, vieron que los padres de ambos los seguian de cerca.-Sientense, tomaron asiento frente al gran escritorio donde se encontraban los abuelos de /Abuelo So.-Niños, hemos tomado una decision sobre su futuro, primero por favor escuchen.-Hizo un ademan para que el abuelo Song tomara la /Abuelo Song.-Asi es, hemos descidido con el consentimiento de sus padres...Comprometerlos en matrimonio.-Soltaron ambos abuelos, los niños abrieron los ojos en Shock, Jiyeong sabia bien lo que significaba y Hani era mas como una expresion de desconcierto, estaban por replicar cuando los interrupieron.-Permitan que terminemos.-Ambos /Abuelo So.-Solo haremos un convenio de matrimonio asi como un contrato, pero sepan que cuando sean mayores y si no quieren casarse no vamos a forzarlos, seran libres de tomar sus propias descisiones y si aun estamos es este mundo la respetaremos.-los abuelos sacaron un documento donde se encontraba el nombre de ambos los dos ya sabian leer y comprendian un poco el mundo que los rodeaba, no dijeron mas y en un intento de firmar escribieron sus nombres ambos.-Bien ahora pueden /Cuando salieron Hani seguia sin comprender que pasaba asi que Jiyeong le tendria que /Hani.-Oppa, que es lo que acaba de pasar, ¿como es que nos comprometieron?br /Jiyeong.-Eso quiere decir que cuando estemos grandes nos casaremos /Hani.-¿Qué?, Pero yo me quiero casar con alguien de quien me enamore.-El niño puso los ojos en blanco por supuesto ella queria algo asi, las niñas siempre eran asi y el culpaba directamente a todos esos cuentos de hadas /Jiyeong.-No te preocupes, ya escuchaste a los abuelos, cuando seamos mayores, romperemos el compromiso y te podras casar con quien /Hani.-¿Me lo prometes?-dijo levantando el meñ /Jiyeong.-te lo prometo.-Tomo su meñique y cerraron su /Despues de ese dia, solo las cuatro familias lo sabian nadie mas./p  
p dir="ltr"strongemFin FlahsBack...:/em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"JiHoo.-Bueno eso explica que pudieran cancelarlo sin /Jiyeong.-Si ademas el abuelo adora a Gaeul, creo que mas que a mi.-Sonrio /Woobin.-Eso es lo mejor de todo, no me veia pasando lo mismo que con Junpyo y /Junpyo.-Tienes razon eso hubiera sido demasiado, pero de igual manera te abriamos /Hablaron un momento mas antes de abandonar el lugar e ir a sus respectivos hogares./p  
p dir="ltr"La mañana para Hani comenzo con un sentimiento extraño, era mas como si algo estuviera por ocurrir en ese dia, se alisto para la universidad, bajo para tomar su desayuno habitual, ayudo a la señora en servirlo, pero habia algo extraño en ella, era como si estuviera un tanto triste, la chispa que la caracterizaba no estaba supuso que tal vez estaba enferma o algo./p  
p dir="ltr"Hani.-Ajumha ¿se siente bien?- pregunto con algo de /Sra Baek.-Claro, cariño solo que umm enserio queria que...-pero se detuvo y guardo silencio por unos segundos como pensando que decir.-que me acompañaras de compras el fin de semana, pero si estas ocupada yo entiendo.-dijo un tanto /Hani.-oh ajummha, claro que vamos.-dijo sonriente./p  
p dir="ltr"En la mesa se estaban instalando los otros habitantes de la casa, EunJo parecia algo triste tambien, SeunJo no tenia expresion en el rostro leyendo una seccion del periodico y el tio SooChang estaba como todos los dias con su egnimatica sonrisa, leyendo el periodico; tomo su lugar habitual en la mesa, cuando observo sobre la mesa una seccion del periodico, la cual llamo su atencion, cuando la tomo en las manos, vio entonces quizas la razon por la cual la señora Baek se encontrara un tanto desgastada, no era para menos pues se trataba de una nota de sociales la cual hablaba de ella no directamente pero por dios era ella, la nota decia./p  
p dir="ltr"strongem¿NUESTRO PRINCIPE BLANCO ENAMORADO?/em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"emLa dia de ayer, se llevo a cabo la apertura de la exposicion /emstrongem"/em/strongstrongemArquitectura en Corea" /em/strongemllevada a cabo en reconocida fundacion propiedad de la familia Yoon, contando con un gran auge y reconocimiento entre los presentes por el gran trabajo y esfuerzo por parte de dicha familia, ademas que cuyo heredero fue visto junto a una hermosa y educada jovencita, dando gala de su educacion y galanura portandose muy atento y caballeroso en todo momento./embr /emLamentablemente no pudimos dar con el nombre de la joven dama pero, ¿Sera acaso que nuestro joven principe blanco encontro a su princesa?/em/p  
p dir="ltr"La nota iba acompañada de algunas fotos de ambos, no solo en la exposicion, si no tambien otras en distintos lugares, donde se encontraban sonriendo o jugando, ademas que la de mayor proporcion era una donde ella estaba bajando del autos de Jihoo y este se despedia con un beso sobre su frente./p  
p dir="ltr"Hani trago en seco, tras terminar de leer la noticia, ahora comprendia un poco la actitud de la señora, ademas que habia notado como habia cambiado sus palabras de ultimo momento quizas para no lastimarla, llevo su mirada hacia la señora Baek, quien la veia con una expresion triste, pero tambien como pidiendo una explicacion una que Hani no estaba dispuesta a dar pues la creia innecesaria, aunque creia que la señora deberia saber que el dia que ella descidiera salir con alguien ella seria de las primeras en saberlo, aun asi debia admitir que el que la vincularan como posible conquista de uno de los F4 no le molestaba pues ella los conocia desde pequeña pero tambien no pudo evutar sentirse triste pues en el fondo sabia que eso solo era un rumor desafortunado, aunque debia admitir que agradecia el hecho que el periodico no diera con su nombre, termino de desayunar, agradecio y retiro sus platos para despedirse e irse a la universidad./p  
p dir="ltr"Una vez que llego se sintio un tanto intimidada por tantas miradas pero al cabo de un rato supuso que solo era su imaginacion, sus clases fueron muy entretenidas, el almuerzo lo paso sola pues sus amigas estaban ocupadas, al terminar se dirigio a las oficinas para saber su fecha exacta del examen para su cambio de facultad, fue una fortuna tambien no encontrarse con HaeRa, la cual ya se habia tardado en hacer un drama por lo ocurrido el dia anterior, cuando obtuvo su informacion se dispuso a ir a casa sin darse cuenta que sus movimientos eran vigilados por un par de ojos un tanto curiosos pero llenos de odio./p  
p dir="ltr"Al llegar no encontro a nadie, subio a su habitacion y comenzo a hacer sus deberes unas horas mas tarde habiendo terminado le dio un poco de hambre, se levanto para ir a la cocina por algo de comer, vio la caja sobre la mesa, penso que ya habia pospuesto un poco el hecho de abrirla asi que, se paro frente a la mesa y abrio con cuidado la caja, al abrirla completamente y ver el contenido no noto cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, sintio una opresion en el pecho sin explicacion, dando paso a un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, de repente todo se volvio /br /br /br /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"emstrongHola...🙋Hola...🙋 les dejo el capitulo 14 lo se me tardado mucho... Espero y les guste... Disculpen mis faltas de ortografia, supuestamente quise arreglarlo pero lo deje peor /strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr"emstrongPor cierto.../strong/em/p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr" /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr"br /emstrongFeliz Navidad... 🍗🎄/strong/embr /strongemFeliz Año Nuevo...🎆🎊 /em/strongbr /strongemEspero que el 2019 este lleno de amor, paz y sobre todo salud.../em/strong/p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr" /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr"br /strongemSe los deseo de todo corazon. /em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"emstrong Gracias por leer, votar y comentar... /strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr"emstrong Por favor diganme que les /strong/ememstrongparece/strong/emstrongem por favor... /em/strong/p 


	15. Chapter 15

Estaba Hani en el jardin trasero jugando cuando se escucharon algunos disparos, trato de correr hacia donde se encontraba su madre lo cual era cerca de la puerta para poder refugiarse pero antes de poder hacerlo un hombre la tomo por la espalda tapandole la boca, la madre de Hani, traia un arma en su mano para poder defender a su hija, comenzo a correr hacia ellos pero el hombre la detuvo.  
HombreX1.- Alto ahi, o te juro que le atravesare la cabeza, deja el arma en el piso.-Dijo apuntandole a la pequeña, su madre paro en seco y no tuvo de otra que dejar abajo el arma, levantado las manos.-Genial, buena chica, ahora vendras por voluntad propia.  
Song SoMin.-Ire contigo pero a ella dejala.  
HombreX1.-Eso jamas, mi jefe me pidio a ambas, aunque tu eres la mas importante, camina.-Le ordeno, sabia que estaba de brazos cruzados mientras esos bastardo tuvieran a su hija.  
Caminaron hacia una camioneta, el hombre aun cargaba a Hani, al subir, a ambas les vendaron los ojos, el camino se les hizo eterno, de un momento a otro se detuvo y las bajaron sin quitarles las vendas de los ojos, las adentraron a un lugar que estaba mal oliente por ende sucio penso la madre de Hani, las empujaron a lo que parecia ser una pequeña colchoneta en el piso, el cual olia aun peor.  
HombreX1.-Mi jefe esta por venir preciosa.-Se escucho el azote de la puerta.  
La pequeña niña no paraba de llorar.  
Song Somin.-Tranquila cariño, todo saldra bien.-Trato de consolar a su hija, buscandola a tientas en la pequeña cama, abrazandola, despues de unos minutos se tranquilizo la niña.  
Despues de algun tiempo se escucho como se habria la puerta.  
Hombrex2.- Quitales las vendas.- Somin se estremecio al escuchar esa voz, sintio como le quitaron las vendas y al adaptar su vista al lugar se dio cuenta que no se equivoco pues la voz provenia de Kim Tae Sung.  
Song Somin.- ¿Tú?-Pregunto aun incredula.  
Kim Tae Sung.-Hola, cariño ¿sorprendida?-Exclamo en tono burlon.  
Song Somin.-¿Porque haces esto?  
Kim Tae Sung.- No es nada personal, son negocios querida.  
Song Somin.-¿Negocios? De que demonios hablas.  
Kim Tae Sung.-Es sencillo te matare, para acabar con el clan Song y que mi clan sea el mas poderoso.  
Song Somin.-Pero te tratamos como uno mas de la familia, pudiste trabajar con nosotros sin problema.  
Kim Tae Sung.- Y continuar bajo su sombra, eso jamas lo haria, estuve por años tratando que me voltearas a ver, ¿para que?, para que te casaras con ese guardaespaldas bueno para nada.  
Song Somin.- De que hablas tu eras como un hermano para mi, jamas podria verte como algo mas.  
Kim Tae Sung.- Pues ahora eso te costara la vida, pero no te preocupes ahora todo estara bien, bueno para mi.-Se burlo de manera siniestra.  
Song Somin.- Si querias matarme por que trajiste a mi hija, dejala ir ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.  
Kim Tae Sung.-Eso no va a ser posible, pero no te preocupes ella ira detras de ti.- La apunto con el arma en la cabeza.  
HombreX1.-Señor estamos rodeados, los hombres de los Song estan aq...-No termino de decir la frases cuando una bala le atraveso la cabeza.  
Kim Tae Sung.-Baja el arma o acabaré con ella en este preciso momento.-El hombre que había llegado a salvarlas era nada más y nada menos que el padre de Hani.  
Oh GiDong.-¿Tú? ¿Que demonios estas haciendo con mi familia?  
Kim Tae Sung.-¿Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí? Al pobre diablo por el cual me dejaste.  
Oh GiDong.-Sueltala, eres un maldito bastardo.  
Kim Tae Sung.- No, esto se acaba ahora.-Le apunto en la cabeza, la pequeña niña estaba en Shock, se escucho dos disparos simultáneos, se vieron dos cuerpos caer.  
Hani.-¡No!-Hani grito, vio como su madre yacía en el piso.

 _Hora del fallecimiento.: 10:25_ _PM_

Despues todo fue muy rapido de un momento a otro se encontraba en el hospital junto a su padre y su familia esperando noticias pues su madre fue herida en la espalda alta, la bala habia perforado y encontrado salida por el otro extremo, el hombre habia muerto, pues su padre le habia dado un tiro en la cabeza el cual lo mato casi de inmediato, ahora solo quedaba esperar.  
Despues de unas horas, un doctor salio por de la puerta, que daba a los quirofanos, con una cara de consternacion y una mirada claramente frustada.  
Doctor.-¿Familiares de la Sra. Oh Somin?  
GiDong.-¡Aqui! Soy su esposo, ¿Como esta ella?  
Doctor.-La señora recibio un impacto de bala en la parte de la espalda la cual perforo y por la fuerza atraveso su cuerpo comprometiendo su pulmon ademas de algunas arterias importantes que conectan al corazon, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero lamentablemente no resistio, la señora ah fallecido, lo lamento.-Dio una reverencia profunda.  
La familia estaba destrozada, los dias se volvieron caoticos, Hani parecia muerta en vida, lo unico que logro sacarla momentaneamente del estado en que se encontraba era el que los F4 siempre estuvieron con ella, no la dejaban sola, ademas de la musica, el piano, JiHoo iba todos los dias y tocaba el piano, ella solo se sentaba a su lado y veia la nada, despues de algunas semanas comenzo a tocar de nuevo, aunque no sonreia, empezaba a convivir un poco mas, poco a poco fue cambiando, nadie tenia permitido tocar el tema de la muerte de la reina Song como solian llamarle.  
Despues de algunos meses los chicos se sorprendieron pues escucharon de la boca de Hani que su madre habia muerto en un accidente automovilistico, falleciendo de inmediato, ella decia cuanto la extrañaba pero que esperaba que la cuidara donde sea que estuviera.

Hani fue abriendo sus ojos, poco a poco, pestañeando para adaptarse a la luz que iluminaba la habitacion, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, en un reflejo intento llevar su mano a su cabeza, cosa que no fue posible pues algo o mejor dicho alguien se lo impedia, era su padre quien estaba recostado en la camilla donde ella se encontraba, Hani comenzo a llorar pues habia recordado todo, pero no queria que su padre sufriera nuevamente, tomo una descision egoista, nadie se podia enterar que ella recupero la memoria de ese fatidico dia, de nada valia hacer que su familia y amigos pasaran nuevamente por ese dolor, de todos modos ese hombre habia muerto, intento mover la mano nuevamente, su padre comenzo a despertar.

GiDong.-Hani, cariño despertaste, ¿como te sientes?  
Hani.-Estoy bien, papa no te preocupes, solo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza.-Dijo con una sonrisa, toco su cabeza y se dio cuenta que tenia una herida en la cabeza.-¿Que ocurrio?  
GiDong.-Al parecer te desmayaste en tu habitacion, te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza, dandole un buen susto a Baek Seung Jo.-Oh Hani se sorprendio ante lo dicho por su padre, ella solo recordo haber abierto la caja con la maqueta y desde hay solo el haber despertado en la cama del hospital, (omitiendo el recuerdo tan doloroso.)  
Hani.- Oh y cuanto tiempo llevo aqui.  
GiDong.-Un dia completo.-Abrio los ojos sorprendida ante lo dicho.-Descansa un poco mas.  
Hani.-Esta bien.- Estaba por intentar dormise nuevamente pero tocaron la puerta, entro JiHoo vistiendo su bata de medico, con una tabla en sus manos y una gran sonrisa al ver a su amiga ya despierta, saludo con una reverencia al hombre mayor.  
Jihoo.- Ya despertaste, ¿como te sientes?- la castaña tenia una expresion triste en su cara, pero la cambio rapidamente por una sonrisa la cual no fue tan radiante como se hubiera esperado.  
Hani.-Bien, bueno solo me duele un poco la cabeza.- Solto una risita avergonzada.  
JiHoo.-Bueno, no es para menos, con ese golpe que te pusiste en la frente.-Se burlo de la chica viendo el sonrojo de vergüenza.-Te voy a revisar, ok.  
GiDong.-Te dejo para que la revises.- GiDong se levanto para salir Jihoo asintio y se despidio del mayor.  
JiHoo.-Me vas a decir que paso.-Hani se puso nerviosa por lo que iba a decirle, solo bajo la cabeza.-Ya lo sabes ¿cierto?-Hani levanto rapidamente la cabeza y abrio los ojos en sorpresa, para despues asentir.  
Hani.-Si, lo se pero no quiero que nadie vuelva a sufrir por la muerte de mi mamá.-Los ojos se le comenzaron a humedecer.  
JiHoo.-No llores mi niña, estoy aqui para ti.-Tomo su cara en sus manos y le seco con los pulgares las pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaron a escapar, la atrajo hacia sus brazos.- Yo estaré contigo caracol, cada vez que sientas que no puedes más yo estaré lo recuerdas, te hice una promesa y esa promesa aplica en cada una de las decisiones que tomes.- Beso su frente.- No te dejaré sola nunca.  
Hani.-Lo prometes, prometes que nunca me dejaras.  
JiHoo.- Por supuesto.- Sin pensarlo JiHoo Bajo su rostro y beso tiernamente los labios de la castaña, al principio fue solo un ligero roce, pero como no obtuvo un rechazo de su parte, tomo sus labios con un poco más de fuerza, saboreando un poco más sus labios, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su mejillas, y con la otra su espalda, mientras tanto Hani primero la tomo por sorpresa, abrió los ojos en shock, JiHoo, el la estaba besando, su mente decía apartarlo, aún amas a SeungJo, pero su corazón decía olvida al genio JiHoo en mil veces mejor que él, y algo más en su interior le encantaba la manera tan tierna en que la besaba, la manera en que se preocupaba por hacerla sentir querida, amada, cuidada y sobre todo respetada.  
Cuando el beso termino, se sintieron un poco torpes, Hani tenía la cara roja de vergüenza.  
JiHoo a pesar de no haberlo planeado fue el mejor beso que había recibido en años, hace algún tiempo se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, cuando la escucho hablar quiso alejar su tristeza y dolor por un momento, además de querer demostrarle que el estaría para ella por siempre, sus miradas se cruzaron fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, JiHoo estaba acercándose, poco a poco nuevamente pero el sonido de un golpe en la puerta arruinó el momento.  
JiHoo.- Adelante.- dijo sin romper el contacto visual con la castaña.  
Por la puerta entró la familia Baek, los castaños los saludaron, JiHoo estaba por irse pero Hani lo tomo de la mano.  
Hani.- ¿Volverás?- pregunto temerosa.  
JiHoo.- Por supuesto, jamás nos volverán a separar.- Beso su mejilla.-Ahora iré a dar una última ronda y regreso ¿arasso?- Hani asintió, el joven doctor se despidió y salió de la habitación.  
Sra. Baek.- Cariño ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Qué pasó?-Pregunto rápidamente la señora dándole aún más fuerte el dolor de cabeza a Hani.  
EunJo.- Mamá por lo menos dejala hablar.  
Hani.- Sinceramente no lo sé, me dijo JiHoo Oppa que es estrés.-mintio.- pues con todo lo del cambio de carrera, el regreso de mi familia y amigos, creo que han sido algunas emociones fuertes.- Trato de sonar lo más convencida posible aunque no estaba segura si era por darle una excusa a la familia o por qué quería evadir un poco su realidad.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Corea un hombre llevaba un sobre en sus manos, cuando llego a su destino, tocó la puerta de una oficina dos veces.  
Xxx.- Pase.- Abrió la puerta y saludo con una reverencia.  
Yyy.- Joven maestro tengo la información que me pidió.- El joven se incorporó de inmediato y tomo el sobre de las manos de su empleado.  
Xxx.- Puedes retirarte.- El hombre asintió y salió de la oficina.- Ahora sabré como terminar con esa maldita familia de una vez por todas.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hola les dejo un nuevo capítulo pero quisiera darles la advertencia que esté capitulo contiene_ _Lemon_ _😳 (contenido para +18), 😬 no planeo ofender ni dañar a nadie si no les gusta este tipo de contenido por favor absténgase de leerlo , de antemano Gracias por leer mi historia, Les Amo. Saludos...😘_

El príncipe de la mafia estaba despertando con dolor de cabeza, la luz que entraba por las ventanas comenzaba a molestar sus ojos, parpadeo varias veces para poder acoplarse a ella, sus ojos vagaron por todo el lugar, deteniéndose en lo que parecía ser, un vestido que por la pinta era un poco costoso, además de una zapatillas que combinaban perfectamente con el vestido, se dio un ligero golpe en la frente, lo había vuelto a hacer, miro debajo de la sabana que cubría su desnudez de la cintura hacia abajo, lo pensado estaba en traje de Adán, Dios ahora con quién se había metido, cerró los ojos esperando recordar detalles de la noche anterior, por el momento solo recordaba haber salido del club de su familia con... ¡O no! No, no de todas la mujeres de Seúl, había sido...

Woobin.- JaeKyun.- dijo en un susurro, volteo lentamente hacia su compañera, quien aún dormía tranquilamente, estaba acostada boca abajo con la cabeza en dirección opuesta a el, su espalda estaba desnuda, aunque era una imagen que había visto cientos de veces con otras mujeres no podía evitar pensar que era la cosa más sensual que había visto en su vida, o quizás era la primera vez que se tomó el tiempo de verlo, respiro profundo y cerró los ojos nuevamente, comenzó a recordar completamente.

Estaba en el club de su familia, estaba muy ansioso en la oficina, entre nuevos proyectos, balances, reportes y lo más importante que no dejaba de pensar era que necesitaba aclarar las cosas sobre quien era el bastardo que estaba amenazando la tranquilidad de su familia, por eso decidió ir y tomar unos tragos, tal vez también disfrutaría de algunas mujeres, el no las obligaba llegaban a él como abejas en la miel, después de unos buenos tequilas, se acercó hacia la barandilla para tomar un poco de aire cuando la vio bailando moviendo sus caderas al compás de la música, era la mujer más sexy que había visto en su club, sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia la pista de baile, las personas se hacían a un lado dejándolo pasar al parecer la chica no se había dado cuenta de su presencia pues seguía mostrando que era una buena bailarina, el se acercó y la tomo de las caderas acoplandose al ritmo de la que ahora veía con el pelo corto negro, cuando la chica dio la vuelta grande fue su sorpresa pues se trataba de la heredera del grupo JK además una amiga cercana a el, cuando la reconoció le dedicó una sonrisa de infarto la cual pudo deducir como encantadora pues varias chicas habían suspirado abiertamente, la pelinegra todo los ojos y sonrió.

Woobin.- Hola mono, que dices si te invito una bebida.- dijo en tono seductor.- y quizás algo mucho mejor después.- guiño su ojo.  
Jaekyun.-En tus sueños Song.- Dijo en tono de burla.- Pero la bebida te la acepto.- Lo cierto era que ella también estaba ebria, solo quería despejarse de todos los asuntos del grupo el cual desde el asunto con JunPyo tuvo que hacerse cargo, pues al dejar plantado en el altar al heredero Gu, sus padres la obligaron a tomar responsabilidades que según ella aún no le pertenecían.

Woobin.- Ven vamos por tu bebida.- La tomo de la mano sin tomar importancia a las negativas y reprimendas de la pelinegra.  
Cuando llegaron al privado donde minutos antes el pelirrojo estaba, solo basto un movimiento de su cabeza para que las chicas que estuvieron antes con él desaparecieran, la invito a tomar asiento a su lado.  
Woobin.-Y bien ¿que te apetece beber?  
JaeKyun.-Un tequila me caería perfecto.- Woobin sirvió la bebida y se la ofreció.- Gracias.  
Woobin.- Y bien a qué debemos el placer que nos visite tan distinguido personaje.- Dijo en tono burlón.  
JaeKyun.- Muy gracioso Dong.- Suspiro pesado.- Supongo que lo mismo que a ti.- el chico levantó la ceja, ahora había captado su total atención.- No me veas así, ambos sabemos cómo es la carga para un heredero al tomar el puesto.  
Woobin.- Supongo que tienes razón.- Termino de beber el contenido de su vaso.  
Continuaron platicando unas horas mas, pasaron del tequila a vodka, Jaekyun se sintió mareada por lo cual quiso levantarse pero grande fue su sorpresa que callo nuevamente en el sillón pero ahora más cerca del Song.  
Woobin.- Estás bien.- Ella levantó la vista, sus miradas se encontraron y el no pudo resistirlo más, fundió sus labios a los de ella, primero fue un beso dulce como esperando a que ninguno lo rechazara pero fue subiendo de nivel poco a poco hasta volverse aún más apasionado, los hombres de Woobin se percataron de tal escena así que cerraron totalmente el privado.  
Ellos seguían besándose pero sus cuerpos pedían más, Jae se dejó llevar pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se alejó del pelirrojo.  
Jaekyun.- Espera, no esto está mal.  
Woobin.- ¿Porque está mal? Si ambos nos gustamos y es lo que queremos.- La volvió a besar.- Además me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo.- La beso nuevamente con la misma pasión. Quizás eran los tequilas o el whisky, pero nunca tendría nuevamente el valor de decirle todo lo que guardaba desde hace mucho tiempo.- Así que dime yo ¿Te gustó?- Ella estaba aturdida con la reciente información solo se sonrojo.  
Jaekyun.- Si, me gustas.- Aún con la respuesta dudo un poco y se movió para poder levantarse pero fracasó, y fue hay cuando sintió la erección del mafioso haciendo que ambos gimieran por el roce de sus cuerpos.  
Woobin.- Vamos, vamos a otro lado ven.- Salieron del club y se dirigieron hacia su limusina

En cuanto subieron a la limosina, ella se alejó lo más que pudo de él y Woobin sonrió. Estaba arrinconada, eso era lo que necesitaba. No esperó más y se lanzó sobre Jae, pero no la besó, su boca recorrió el cuello y el escote libre de ropa, piel nívea y tibia que olía a rosas. Sintió las manos de ella haciendo presión sobre sus hombros, con la respiración entrecortada, mientras él seguía besando y lamiendo.

-Woobin... -Trató de resistirse-, esto no está bien... -Pero su voz no expresaba la seguridad necesaria, debido a las sensaciones de placer que esa lengua revoloteando en su cuello le brindaban, ganándole al sentido común.

Sus manos se apretaron con un poco más de desesperación en los hombros de él, acercando sus cuerpos y soltó un pequeño gemido cuando le mordió el cuello, provocando que echará la cabeza hacía atrás, entregándose por completo a las sensaciones que no sabía que necesitaba hasta ese momento.

Woobin empezó a subir lentamente por su cuello hasta la barbilla, repartiendo pequeños besos y lamidas hasta que por fin llegó a los labios, presionado levemente antes de morder el labio inferior. Jae jadeó más sonoramente mientras separaba los labios y le daba acceso a su boca, las lenguas de ambos se enfrascaron en una danza. Y en un solo movimiento, Jae se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, dejando a Woobin contra el asiento jadeando por la sorpresa. Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, hasta que ella volvió a besarlo con más intensidad y sobre todo, necesidad, presionando su cuerpo con el de él.

Aquel cambio de papeles había sido muy interesante y Woobin no protesto, porque de inmediato sintió su erección rozándose contra la pelvis de Jae, cada vez más rápido. Y la manera en que lo besaba y lo dominaba era totalmente inesperada, pero placentera.

Jae se frotó con más urgencia contra él, emitiendo un jadeo. Quería más de esos labios, de esa lengua, de ese cuerpo, de su sabor, lo quería todo. Y cuando ella lo mordió entre algún punto de su oreja y su mandíbula, un gemido ronco escapo de sus labios, enterrando con más fuerza sus dedos sobre las caderas de la pelinegra, que seguía meciéndose.

No eran un par de adolescentes para andar acariciarse, pero ese simple acto lo estaba llevando al borde y fue consciente de que si permitía que Jae siguiera jugando de esa manera, terminaría antes de haber empezado algo. El ruido de un motor deteniéndose lo distrajo, la limosina. ¡Estaban en la limosina! su chofer, había cerrado la ventanilla que separaba el lado del conductor con el del pasajero, pero no era a prueba de ruido.

-Jaekyun... - Jadeó, deteniendo el embiste con sus manos-. Jaekyun, para por favor -suplicó sabiendo que era lo último que deseaba en ese momento.

Jae dejó de besarlo, mecerse y lo miró confundida, y algo avergonzada.

-Lo siento, yo... -murmuró, sin saber qué más decir y quitándose de encima. Woobin negó con la cabeza y volvió a besarla, con pasión.

-Aquí no, subamos, por favor -Woobin, podría haber sido un completo imbécil con otras mujeres, pero quería darle a entender que ante todo era decente por no querer tomarla en ese lugar y en plena calle.

Woobin bajó del auto y le tendió la mano, ella dudo en tomarla, pero al final lo hizo, ansiosa de tener algo más en que pensar esa noche.

Woobin y Jae llegaron al elevador y él la pego a su cuerpo, abrazándola y besándola. Cuando llegaron a su piso, se concentró en poner la clave en la cerradura. Un pitido se escuchó y él gruñó, separándose de ella para oprimir los cuatro dígitos correctamente.

Jae apenas y pudo fijarse en la decoración del lugar y, debía admitirse, no le interesaba en absoluto, en cuanto el ruido dejo de sonar, se pegó nuevamente a Woobin, dejándose llevar mientras lo besaba con desesperación. Algo dentro de la pelinegra le gritaba que no lo hiciera y al mismo tiempo otra voz gritaba que continuará. ¿A quién debía hacerle caso? No importaba, porque Woobin empezó a besarla con pasión y desenfreno. Eso era algo incorrecto en todos los sentidos, se suponía que ellos dos no deberían hacerlo. Ni siquiera eran amigos tan cercanos.  
Y su subconsciente siguió gritando entre un sigue y un detente cada vez más fuerte, pero para cuando Woobin logró rozarle los pechos, las voces no pudieron importarle menos.

Con movimientos furiosos ambos se fueron desnudando rápidamente, acariciando la piel que quedaba descubierta entre jadeos y besos. Woobin avanzó de espaldas hasta llegar a su habitación, que estaba en total penumbra, pero eso no les impidió encontrar la enorme cama pegada al gran ventanal. Él admiró la hermosa ropa de encaje color negro que la chica lucía, y lo único que le impedía ver su desnudez. Jae de nuevo tomó el control de la situación y, como en la limosina, lo empujó contra el colchón, tomándolo por sorpresa. No esperaba que alguien como ella tuviera semejante fuerza, pero el cuerpo que lo estaba empujando lo inmovilizó sin problemas, aunque no era como si hubiese puesto resistencia. La tenía sobre él, con las piernas a los lados de sus caderas, mordiendo y besando su pecho y más abajo todavía, un gemido escapó de su garganta al sentir su lengua. Jae se retorcía contra él, disfrutando del modo en que esa dureza se le clavaba justo en el surco entre sus glúteos.

Woobin estrujó el edredón, levantando las caderas y tratando de hacer contacto con cualquier porción del cuerpo de Jae, mientras la lengua de la pelínegra dejaba un camino hacia su sur.

Ella sujetó la cinturilla de los bóxers, él levantó un poco el cuerpo mientras ella con ambas manos, jaló la prenda con fuerza. Y allí estaba, rosada y brillosa, la gran erección de Woobin suplicando por ser lamida y tomada la heredera así lo hizo, incluso antes de que él hubiera bajado las caderas por completo, introduciendo sus manos por debajo de sus nalgas, masajeándolas mientras lamía y chupaba arrancando gemidos cada vez más fuertes de la garganta masculina. Trazando líneas con la punta de su lengua, lenta y concienzuda, excitándole más allá de lo soportable.

-Joder, Jae -Exhaló apenas con voz, sintiendo cómo la humedad de la boca femenina lo envolvía, succionando, lamiendo, arañando suavemente con sus dientes. Entrando y saliendo cada vez con mayor intensidad y velocidad.

Enredó sus dedos en la oscura cabellera que tenía el tacto de gruesa y sana seda, resbalándose entre sus dedos, tironeando con suavidad para indicarle que parara y forzándola a dar la boca, que besó sin titubeos. Jae sentía su propia humedad perdiéndose entre sus piernas.

Se giraron y Woobin la aprisionó contra el colchón, corcoveando contra su pelvis.

-Alza las piernas -Indicó, aún entre besos y roces. Woobin no resistió más, fantaseaba con tenerla desnuda y vulnerable, quería descubrir toda esa piel blanca y suave. Tenía la boca llena de saliva por las ganas de recorrerla palmo a palmo con la lengua. Jae obedeció y se vio liberada del panti y, casi en el mismo minuto, del sujetador-. Voy a probarte -Advirtió. Lo necesitaba, su desenfreno alcanzó un pico insostenible al verla desnuda y dispuesta.

-Song... -respondió antes de dejar un mordisco en su cuello, marcando las uñas en su espalda.

Él se acomodó entre sus piernas, obligándola a abrirlas y presentarle su sexo, que recorrió con mirada ávida. Los músculos de la espalda de Woobin ondularon al descender por el cuerpo de la chica, usó las yemas para frotar los pezones que se irguieron bajo sus cuidados, la parte más sencible de Jae palpitaba, suplicando su atención. Su pulgar recorrió desde el escaso vello rubio hasta el botón sonrosado, sobresaliente, se inclinó e inspiró hondo el aroma de esa carne que se estremecía bajo su toque.

-¡Oh, Jae!

-Por favor, Woob... -Pero la frase quedó ahogada por un sofocado gemido. Jae nunca imaginó aquello, ni en sus más locas fantasías; febril, lloriqueó, empujándose contra esa lengua que se enterraba de forma inmisericorde dentro de su cuerpo, una y otra y otra vez sintiendo una delirante sensación recorrerle sin cesar. Y rogó, suplicó por más, aun cuando su ser parecía incendiarse a cada segundo que pasaba, ni más ni menos, que la estaba besando, comiéndole, destrozándole entre roncos gruñidos casi animales mientras hundía los dedos en ella, abriéndola para después succionar. Notó la humedad, salpicando el edredón, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas parecían haberse concentrado en ese punto exacto, que imploraba por el sexo del pelirrojo. Y entonces, gritó con toda su alma, se quedó ronca, pidiéndole que le dejase correrse. Notarle apartarse la enloqueció, pero la pérdida fue mínima, Woobin volvió a besarla, con su sabor impregnado en los labios, pero a Jae no le importó, ella solo quería tenerlo dentro, acabar con aquel fuego que la consumía.

Woobin se movió en la cama, estirando la mano hasta su mesa de noche, rebuscando y tirando el reloj al suelo, encontró el condón, se alejó lo necesario para colocárselo apenas intercambiando una mirada con JaeKyun.

Regresó a su posición y la chica envolvió con sus muslos la cintura de Woobin, que le penetró de una sola estocada, bebiéndose el quejido, a medio camino entre el tormento y el goce, que sacudió a Jae, quien se arqueó ligeramente mientras su interior se sentía cada vez más invadido, sujetó con fuerza el edredón y entonces sintió una mano sobre su mejilla, Woobin la miraba.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó jadeando con la necesidad contenida.

-Muévete -respondió ella, en un murmullo y entonces él empezó a embestir con fuerza.

El resto fue un borroso caos de besos y manos, uñas y dientes, ondulando las caderas, girándolas. Lo notó apartarse y volver a enterrarse tan profundo como era capaz, sus entrañas cantaban de dicha, las lenguas danzaban con frenesí. Se escuchó gemir y escuchó también los gemidos de Jae hasta que ambos empezaron a gritar sonoramente, desenfrenados. Woobin se hundió una y otra vez en Jae, sincronizando los movimientos de sus caderas a los de la chica, mientras seguía resoplando contra su garganta. Escuchándola pedir por más, más fuerte, más rápido. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca, era como si el placer no acabase nunca, crecía y crecía, entonces fue como si esa enorme burbuja de hirviente dicha explotase sin previo aviso, haciéndole gritar de alivio. Jae se contrajo en torno al miembro palpitante que le llenaba, apretando más los muslos, disfrutando de la expresión que hacía brillar el rostro de Woobin en medio de su orgasmo. song, Song Woobin, el mejor amigo de quién consideró su primer amor además de ser su "ex prometido" ahora era quien se la follaba y aquella idea estalló en su interior.

Woobin se dejó caer pesadamente sobre Jae, se recostó a espaldas de la pelinegra, abrazándola mientras sus respiraciones se regulaban, cuando estuvo más calmado se sentó en la orilla de la cama para remover el condón, regreso a la misma posición al lado de la joven heredera, y así el sueño los venció.

Fin flaskback

Y ahora estaba recién despertando a su lado, no sabía cómo reaccionaria JaeKyun cuando despertara pero sabía que todo lo que había dicho la noche anterior era verdad y haría lo que fuera necesario para dejárselo claro, primero esperaría hasta que despertara y después le haría un gran desayuno.  
Cuando JaeKyun despertó se sintió igual desorientada pero a diferencia de Woobin recordaba todo perfectamente, cuando sintió los brazos de Woobin abrazándola no supo que pensar o decir, tenía un poco de miedo de moverse y despertarlo, lo peor vendría si el la rechazaba o trataba con indiferencia, sintió como el Song se movía abrazándola como si de un oso de peluche se tratara, aún así tenía claro que era más conveniente terminar con esta situacion no quería que la burbuja se rompiera pero tampoco podía vivir de falsas expectativas, se movió un poco más liberándose del abrazo del chico, se sentó al borde de la cama y examinó el lugar para encontrar su ropa, cuando la localizo tomo una de las sábanas para cubrir su desnudez y se aproximó a levantar su ropa, seguía un poco aturdida y por supuesto arrepentida sentía que debía salir lo más rápido posible, volteo a ver a Woobin el seguía dormido o eso ella pensaba se dirigió hacia el baño para ponerse la ropa y salir de hay lo más rápido posible cuando terminó salió sin hacer ruido cuando una voz profunda la detuvo.  
W

oobin.- Intentas Huir?- Pregunto entre divertido y molesto... _Santa Mierda..._ Penso la heredera.  
Jaekyun.-Y...yo.- Estaba demasiado nerviosa en eso vio como el pelirrojo se levantó de la cama, el cual para fortuna de la chica estaba ya usando un pantalón de pijama.  
Woobin.- No pensé que fueras ese tipo de chica, la cual sale huyendo después de estar con alguien.- La chica estaba por golpearlo, pero el fue más rápido y la tomo entre sus brazos dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.- Buenos días.- Jae se sonrojo con vergüenza pero no podía negar que lejos de molestarla o apenarla se sentía demasiado bien estar en sus brazos.- Ven vayamos a desayunar.- La tomo de la mano arrastrándola hacia el comedor donde ya estaba el desayuno listo, continuaron juntos durante el día olvidándose un poco del mundo exterior.

#####  
Pasaron los días y Hani fue dada de alta, Woobin la llevo a casa para que descansará, ella se sentía agobiada, pues nadie sabía que recupero la memoria a excepción de JiHoo, lo cual de cierta manera la tranquilizaba pero se preguntaba, si siempre era tan transparente frente a las personas que se daban cuenta de cuales eran sus sentimientos reales, tenía que hacer algo para cambiar o por lo menos para aprender a mentir mejor, sin embargo sabía que nunca tuvo una razón que la convenciera de mentir, pero después de todo esa era su esencia, su persona era tímida, alegre, distraída etc, entró a la casa Baek con un nudo en la garganta, su padre estaba hay viéndola con tanta ternura y amor; que no se resistió más, corrió y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que GiDong se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenía la pequeña Hani, correspondió su abrazó mientras con una mano le acariciaba la cabeza, los presentes solo se dedicaron a ver la escena sin interrumpir.  
Sra. Baek.- Que bueno que estás de vuelta querida, ven siéntate en un momento más serviré la comida.  
Hani.- Gracias ajumha, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre, la comida del hospital es horrible.- hizo una expresión de asco, haciendo reír a los presentes.  
Woobin.-Esa es nuestra Hani, una niña tragona.- Dijo dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza.  
Hani.- Yah! Claro que no soy asi, además estuve enferma así que debo recuperar fuerzas.- dijo con los puños cerrados en el aire.- por cierto Oppa ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Woobin afirmó con la cabeza.- Ven- Lo condujo hacia el patio.  
Woobin.-Que pasa Caracol.- Hani Se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos.  
Hani.- Dime que pasa entre Tú y JaeKyun Unnie.- Woobin se puso nervioso en el momento que la castaña dijo el nombre de la heredera.  
Woobin.-No se de qué hablas.- Esquivo la mirada de su pequeña prima.  
Hani.- Te gusta cierto y no te haz atrevido a decírselo.- Woobin bajo la mirada eso era mentira pues después de lo que pasó el Jae ya tenían una relación "clandestina" pues con todos los problemas no se habían atrevido a compartirlo con sus amigos.- Arasso no tengo porqué meterme pero deberías hacer algo o la perderás, lo único a lo que te arriesgarias es a ser rechazado.- Dio un suspiro pesado sabía que su prima no pararía pero aún no era tiempo.- pero en tu caso no será así, pues se le nota cuanto le gustas, bueno ven vallamos a comer.-Hani comenzó a caminar de regreso cuando Woobin hablo.  
Woobin.- Y tú cuando aceptaras que alguien más está en tu corazón.-Hani se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada; el lo sabía, había visto el beso que JiHoo le había dado cuando estuvo en el hospital.  
Hani.- No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, ya experimente eso y no es nada bonito, así que prefiero quitarme esos pensamientos.  
Woobin.-Ambos sabemos que el jamás haría eso.  
Hani.- Eso no lo sabes, ni tú ni nadie.  
Woobin.- Oh vamos, crees que no me doy cuenta como te ve, cuanto te cuida, como fue el primero en ofrecer quedarse contigo mientras estabas en el hospital, si eso no es por que siente algo por ti entonces no sé que sea.  
Hani.- El tiempo lo dirá todo por el momento vamos a comer que me muero de hambre.  
Regresaron a la sala, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa, el Sr. Baek checo en el monitor quien era encontrándose con los amigos de Hani y los dejo pasar.  
JunPyo, Jandi, JiYeong, GaEul y JiHoo llegaron a la casa de los Baek con mucha comida, saludaron a los presentes, mientras el Sr. Baek y su esposa los invitaban a ponerse cómodos, la castaña esquivaba un poco las miradas del príncipe blanco, pues de solo recordar ese beso que se dieron en el hospital se sentía demasiado avergonzada.  
Por su parte JiHoo sentia un poco de arrepentimiento pues creía que fue un poco rápido al besarla pero quería que ella supiera que ella era hermosa y podía enamorar a cualquier hombre, para prueba él era uno de ellos, lo había enamorado sin siquiera pro-ponérselo, claro que desde pequeño la conocía pero el sabía cuales eran sus cualidades, era un chica sincera, amorosa, persistente tenía la sonrisa más hermosa, sus ojos dormilones, después de la comida estuvieron platicando un poco de negocios con la familia Baek para ser específicos JunPyo quien ya le había hecho llegar un acuerdo al Sr. Baek quien había cerrado ya el trato sin que el abuelo de HaeRa supiera algo, pues todo se había manejado discretamente entre ambos presidentes y claro SeungJo, JiHoo aprovecho para hablar con Hani.  
JiHoo.- Hani quisiera que mañana me acompañarás a un lugar, ¿puedes?  
Hani.- Claro, pero espera mañana es un día importante es... es...  
JiHoo.- El aniversario de la muerte de mis padres y como comprenderás no quisiera estar solo.  
Hani.- Nunca te dejaría solo y lo sabes.- La castaña tomo su mano en señal de apoyo y le sonrió; La acción fue vista por dos personas de las cuales una no estaba contenta con la interacción de los castaños y el otro estaba entusiasta a que ese amor pudiera florecer y ambos pudieran ayudarse mutuamente...

Muy _bien no tengo excusa, enserio lo siento pero mi trabajo me está absorbiendo demasiado, además de mi familia.😥😥😥_  
 _No me asesinen por favor, espero que esté capitulo no ofenda ni dañe la_ _sensibilidad de nadie no lo hice con esa intención se que las escenas son un poco fuertes así que me disculpó._


	17. Chapter 17

Hani se despertó ya más tranquila, llevaba días sin tener pesadillas y eso la tranquilizaba, tenia mas energía, sabia que por lo pronto tenia que seguir fingiendo el no saber nada de la muerte de su madre, se fue a alistar pues no podía fallarle a JiHoo en un día como ese, termino de arreglarse cuando recibió un mensaje de jihoo.

Mensaje entrante:

En 5 minutos estare fuera de tu casa.

Besos, Jihoo.

La castaña se sonrojo un poco pues aunque ya no había vuelto a besar a Jihoo, seguía recordando ese momento una y otra vez, pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo en realidad deseaba que volviera a suceder, con esos pensamientos bajo las escaleras, saludo a todos, se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, la señora estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno, volteo a ver a la chica cuando se percato que llevaba un bonito vestido negro, además de verse ligeramente arreglada.

Sra. Baek.- Cariño, ¿saldrás a algún lugar?

Hani.-Si, lo siento por no decirle ayer pero con todo lo sucedido, no me dio tiempo.

Sra. Baek.-Esta bien no tienes de que preocuparte, ven vamos a desayunar.

Hani.- Lo siento pero no puedo, están por llegar por mi.- Se escucho el timbre, EunJo fue el encargado de revisar el monitor, cuando vio que era JiHoo lo dejo pasar, el castaño apareció por la puerta, EunJo lo vio extraño pues el normalmente vestía de blanco pero esta vez fue diferente estaba usando ropa oscura.

Jihoo.-Hola.- Saludo al pequeño con una sonrisa.- ¿Se encuentra Hani?- EunJo asintió, lo dejo pasar, cuando entro estaba por saludar a los presentes pero para su sorpresa sintió unos pequeños y delgados brazos rodearlo, sonrio y rápidamente correspondió el abrazo.

Hani.- ¿Estas bien?- Dijo separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos.

Jihoo.- Ahora lo estoy.- Le dio un beso en la frente, la castaña no pudo evitar que se le escaparan una lagrimas.- Hey hey, tranquila pequeña, ahora soy mas fuerte que antes, además tengo algo que me da fuerza, vale, no llores además eres mas linda cuando sonríes.- Hani asintió.- Creo que es mejor irnos porque además tenemos que pasar a desayunar.- Por fin Jihoo pudo saludar a la familia.

Sra. Baek.- Oh, buenos días, joven JiHoo.- Saludo al castaño con una sonrisa, la señora se había dado cuenta que Jihoo en realidad era lo mejor para Hani asi que evito hacer comentarios o preguntar algo.-Gusta desayunar con nosotros.

Jihoo.- Le agradezco pero vamos a ir a un lugar y esta un poco lejos, pero le prometo que hare que esta enana coma bien.- Sonrió al ver la reacción de Hani al verlo con el ceño fruncido, los castaños se despidieron y salieron rumbo a su destino, Jihoo le abrió la puerta del auto a Hani, comenzó a manejar

Estaban muy tranquilos sin imaginarse que un hombre había mandado a cuidar cada uno de sus pasos, no por Jihoo, si no por Hani pues había descubierto que era la heredera de los Song, quien debió haber muerto el mismo dia que su madre, tenia que cumplir su promesa y acabar con la familia Song; La primera seria Hani, después de eso acabaría con todos los demás pero todo debía hacerse con cuidado, no podía actuar por impulso.

Hani y Jihoo llegaron por fin a su destino, ya habían pasado a desayunar pues la condición de Hani, no podía empeorar, bajaron del auto y aun caminaron un trecho no tan largo, llegaron a donde se encontraban dos grandes arboles de cerezo que para la época estaban muy hermosos, llenos de flores, Jihoo dio un paso al frente y se agacho.

Jihoo.-Omma, appa han estado bien Lo siento por no haber venido más seguido Pero hoy traje alguien conmigo..-Volteo hacia la castaña y le tendió la mano, ella la tomo y el hizo que se acercara junto a el.- Mama, papa nuestra caracol regreso, ven les prometí que algún día volvería con ella.  
Hani.-Omonim, abonim, Hola, eh tardado en venir verdad, bueno me hubiera gustado venir mas seguido, pero nadie podía saber donde estaba, lo lamento mucho.-Jihoo se quedo sorprendido ante sus palabras.  
Jihoo.-¿Como?, ¿tu habías venido aquí en otras ocasiones?-Hani asintio.  
Hani.- Cada año una semana después de esta fecha vengo, para saludarlos por que se que no estaría nadie alrededor, además mi padre no sabe que yo eh venido todo este tiempo.-Jihoo la abrazo con fuerza, dejando escapar unas lagrimas, después sostuvieron una pequeña platica, hicieron los ritos correspondientes y se retiraron prometiendo venir mas seguido, se dirigieron al auto y subieron, Hani pensó que la llevaría a casa pero el tomo un camino diferente, ella no dijo nada solo se dedico a guardar silencio, llegaron a las orillas del Río Han, Jihoo fue el primero en bajar, Hani estaba por imitar su acción cuando el castaño le abrió la puerta dándole la mano invitándola a bajar, caminaron hacia la orilla, Jihoo hablo primero.  
Jihoo.-Hay una película clásica llamada "Cuando Harry encontro a Sally", este dialogo es de esta película.-Medito por un segundo lo que estaba por decir.-Ningún hombre quiere ser de una mujer atractiva.-Dijo poniéndose frente a ella.  
Hani.-Entonces supongo que no soy atractiva.- Bajo la mirada.  
Jihoo.- No lo creo, en realidad a SeungJo... Le gustas mucho... considerarte solo como amiga es algo muy difícil para un hombre, el... te esta mintiendo o quizás piensa que nunca te perdera.  
Hani.-No, nosotros solo somos dos personas que comparten la misma casa, eso te lo puedo asegurar, el me lo ah dejado claro.  
Jihoo.- Aun asi, hay una forma sencilla en que los amigos se conviertan en amantes, uno de los dos debe dar un paso al frente.- dijo dando un paso frente a ella.-Este paso cambia la relación de los dos asi.

*Un paso, el cual yo di por SeungJo pero el se encargo de convertirlo en una brecha muy grande, sin embargo este dia... Jihoo se acerco mas a mi.-Pensó mientras vio que Jihoo miraba hacia el lago. Después de unos minutos regresaron al auto, Jihoo dejo a Hani en su casa, se despidio de ella con un beso en la frente, cada vez se le hacia mas difícil apartarse de ella.

Hani entro a la casa, cuando su teléfono sonó, detuvo su andar y contesto.

Hani.- Bueno?  
Abuelo Song.- Hani Cariño, ¿crees que podamos vernos el día de hoy?  
Hani.- Por supuesto abuelo solo dime dónde y hay estaré.  
Abuelo Song.- No te preocupes, pasaré por ti en una hora, te parece?  
Hani.- Está bien abuelo, nos vemos Te quiero.  
Abuelo Song.- También te quiero.

Hani colgó y entró a la casa todo parecía normal y silencioso.

Hani.- Estoy en casa.- vio a la señora Baek salir de la cocina.

Sra Baek.- Hani, cariño cómo estás qué tal te fue en tu cita.

Hani.- Bien señora pero no fue una cita, oh Emm... volveré a salir mi abuelo me pidió verlo en una hora el vendrá por mi.  
Sra. Baek.- Está bien querida, ¿Haz comido?  
Hani.- Si, ajumha gracias.- Hani subió a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa y esperar cuando su abuelo llegara, cuando subió algo fue extraño pues SeungJo se encontraba en la casa, bueno al fin y al cabo era su casa pero el que no allá salido con su novia como lo venía haciendo desde hace algún tiempo se le hizo extraño pero le restó importancia.

SeungJo.- ¿Te fue bien?- Dijo en un tono que parecía de acusación, al escucharlo la castaña se molesto no quiso darle importancia pero su tono fue con el que no pudo más y atacó.  
Hani.- Por supuesto, JiHoo siempre hace que me sienta mejor cuando está a mi lado.- declaración que hizo enojar más al joven genio.  
SeungJo.- Pues regresas demasiado temprano para una cita.- comento con una sonrisa burlona.  
Hani.- Como JiHoo es un doctor bastante solicitado, no puede estar conmigo siempre pero si puede darme tiempo de calidad que es lo que hoy hizo.- Camino hacia su habitación dejando a Seung Jo con la palabra en la boca, además de un poco descolocado ella nunca le había hablado de esa manera, sabía que lo merecía pero nunca lo espero, solo reaccionó cuando la chica cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

¿Cual era su problema de todos modos?, ¿Porqué seguía buscando el más mínimo pretexto para hacerla enojar?, ¿cual era la finalidad de su trato? Eran solo unas preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza, balanceo su cabeza haciendo lo posible por alejar esos pensamientos y se ocupó mejor en alistarse para ir a cenar con su abuelo.  
Su abuelo llego a la casa de los Baek por ella, se retiraron prometiendo traerla de regreso temprano, iban en el auto junto al secretario Park, por las calles de Gangnam, cuando divisó dos personas demasiado familiares, fuera de un conocido motel de la ciudad, quería esconderse pero también sabía que ella no había hecho nada malo en dado caso ella debía pasar como si nada, paso por un lado de ambos, la chica solo la vio con cara de asombro pero ella la ignoro.

Llegaron por fin al restaurante, estaba completamente solo el lugar.

Hani.- Abuelo, ¿por qué está solo el restaurante?  
Abuelo Song.- Es porque solicite que cerraran por hoy para que nos atendieran a nosotros, llegaron a la sala privada y hay ya se encontraban Woobin junto a su padre además del padre de la castaña, saludos a todos; La castaña tomo asiento al lado de su primo.

Hani.- ¿Sabes porque estamos aquí?- Pregunto con un poco de interés, el joven negó con la cabeza y puso la misma cara que ella de duda que ella.

Abuelo Song.- Se preguntarán porque los hicimos venir a ambos.- se dirigió a ambos jóvenes.- En un momento lo sabrán primero cenemos ya que son pocas las ocasiones que compartimos la mesa.

Llegó la comida, todos se relajaron mientras comían y bromeaban un poco entre comida, cuando terminaron, la tensión volvió a todos se preguntaban que era lo que se avecinaba.

Abuelo Song.- Bueno creo que es hora que les diga por qué los eh hecho venir aquí.- Tomo su tiempo para observar las caras de los asistentes en especial de sus nietos.- Como saben estoy más viejo cada día.- dijo con una sonrisa.- además creo que es tiempo que me retiré del mundo de los negocios, así que bueno todo lo que tengo se dividirá en partes iguales.- Quedaron un poco en shock no esperaban que está reunion se tratara de esto.- Woobin te harás cargo de los restaurantes y clubes nocturnos además de los negocios que tenemos en conjunto tu padre y yo.- comento refiriéndose a los negocios del bajo mundo.- Tú mi niña te harás cargo de la constructora, todos sabemos el talento que tienes además a Woobin no parece interesarle tanto, así que aparte de estudiar arquitectura deseo que te apoyes de Woobin con fines de administración y tomes un curso de negocios.- Hani asintió aún estaba en Shock ¿como era posible todo esto?- Entonces desde el Lunes estarás trabajando en la empresa.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Baek.

SeungJo se encontraba pensativo con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hani habia sufrido mucho por su causa primero porque el la trataba al principio con la punta del pie, ya que le molestaba como se comportaba, tratando de llamar su atencion lo irritaba pero con el tiempo y conociendola ademas del apoyo que recibio de su parte en muchos sentidos se fue rindiendo poco a poco ante ella, pero por su puesto hubo cosas que le impidieron estar junto a ella finalmente; Ahora estaba ese tipo quien no se despegaba de ella ni un segundo, noto el cambio de actitud de ella para con el, lo cual de cierta manera sabia que se merecia pero estaba seguro que de alguna manera el corazon de Hani estaba dejando de pertenecerle. Lo primero era terminar con Haera, de cualquier manera ya no habia alguna razon para continuar la farsa de una relacion que no existia, la llamaria en ese preciso momento aun era temprano asi que podria terminar con todo esa misma noche y comenzar a recuperar a Hani.

 _ **Llamada Saliente**_

 _ **HaeRa...**_

HaeRa.-Hola SeungJo.-Dijo en tono meloso, lo cual hizo que el castaño hiciera cara de desagrado.

SeungJo.-HaeRa podemos vernos en este momento.

HaeRa.-Cla...Claro SeungJo.-Contesto nerviosa.-Dime donde nos vemos.

SeungJo.-Veamonos en el cafe al que siempre vamos en Gangnam.

HaeRa.-Esta bien.

SeungJo tomo su abrigo, las llaves de su auto y salio rumbo a su cita final con la chica Yoon. Llego al restaurante, bajo del auto se sorprendio al ver ya en el lugar a la chica pero no le tomo importancia tomo dos respiraciones profundas y se acerco a tomar asiento.

SeungJo.-¿Haz esperado mucho?-La chica nego, se notaba nerviosa y no paso desapercibido por el chico.- Te parece si ordenamos algo.

HaeRa.- Si claro.-Hicieron su pedido y esperaron a que llegaran sus bebidas.- Y bien porque la urgencia de verme acaso me extrañabas.-Comento con una sonrisa, la cual se le borro al ver que SeungJo no habia reaccionado como ella esperaba.

SeungJo.- En realidad, te eh citado para pedirte que nos separemos.-La chica lo vio en Shock, ella, ella le habia dicho, maldita sea Hani porque tenia que verla pero de alguna manera tambien era su culpa por no haber tenido la suficiente precaucion.

HaeRa.-¿Pero de que hablas? ¿Como puedes decirme que me abandonaras? eso me llevaria a decirle a mi abuelo que no invierta en la empresa de tu padre y creo que eso no te conviene.

SeungJo.- Esto no funciona para ambos, intente enamorarme de ti pero no puedo.-Dijo sincero.

HaeRa.-Es por Hani cierto, ¿cierto?- el castaño desvio su mirada y sin querer le dio una respuesta afirmativa a la chica frente a el.- Lo sabia, por esa poca cosa me dejas, pero esto no se quedara asi me encargare de hundir la empresa de tu padre, te arrepentiras de elegirla a ella y no a mi.- Se levanto y salio furiosa del establecimiento, SeungJo suspiro no penso que ella reaccionaria de esa forma pero ahora tenia que estar alerta pues bien era sabido que una mujer despechada podia hacer cualquier cosa.

Un hombre acaba de llegar a su casa habia pasado una buena tarde con una chica la cual era la mas hermosa de la universidad de Parang, ademas de novia de su constante rival, primero con el hecho de los deportes, el tambien era un prometedor jugador de tenis pero claro el era un chico genio, toda la atencion se concentro en el, despues lo escolar todo el mundo lo aclamaba por estar en los primeros lugare sde la lista de la escuela, luego llego Hani a la escena no podia negar que la chica se le hacia un tanto despitada pero de un gran corazon ademas de muy hermosa cuando se entero que ella estaba enamorada de el genio, quiso conquistarla para lograr quitarle algo de lo mucho que el ya le habia quitado, pero sin querer se enamoro de ella, si, Kim GiTae se habia enamorado de Hani, pero sabia que ella no lo estaba de el, se alejo por un tiempo pero entonces hubo un giro inesperado, Yoon HaeRa habia anunciado su noviazgo con el castaño fue donde todo cambio, aunque Hani le seguia gustado para ella tenia otros planes, el lo unico que desea era quitarle a SeungJo todo lo que tenia, lo cual lo habia llevado a pretender a HaeRa, era una chica hermosa pero vanal, aunque eso no impidio que despues de algunos regalos y palabras bonitas ella terminara en su cama.


	18. Chapter 18

Hani regreso a la casa de los Baek junto a su padre estaba muy nerviosa pues ahora tenía que cumplir sus responsabilidades como heredera de los Song, de alguna forma estaba consciente de los peligros y situaciones que llegarían junto al poder que su abuelo le estaba dando pues no solo era una empresa, también era el hecho que su familia aunque era la más temida y a la vez respetada estaba llena de enemigos esperando el más mínimo paso en falso para acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos, entraron a la casa y la familia se encontraba toda reunida, la señora tenía una gran sonrisa pero Hani desidio ignorarla estaba demasiado cansada como para preguntar.  
Sra. Baek.- Bienvenidos que bueno que llegaron, vengan a acompañarnos.  
GiDong.- Claro pero hija porque no vas a descansar creo que tienes algo importante en que pensar y debes estar cansada.- Hani se excuso y subió a su habitación.  
Sra. Baek.- Ella se encuentra bien?  
GiDong.- Por supuesto, solo que han sido muchas cosas por hoy lo mejor será que ella descanse.  
Sra. Baek.- Supongo que tienes razón, no puedo esperar para contarle lo que ocurrió hoy.- Seung Jo miro mal a su madre  
Seung Jo.- Madre no comienzes el sr. Oh te ah dicho que necesita descansar.- Suspiro con fastidio y subió a su habitación el también quería que Hani se enterará de lo ocurrido pero no era el momento el también la había notado cansada y prefería que descansará.

Cuando Hani despertó era aún un poco temprano, se puso ropa cómoda y bajo a la planta baja, recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada tenía sentimientos encontrados, había pasado tantas cosas en ese lugar, que se sentía extraña al pensar que sería su último día hay, pues después de que su abuelo le comunico de lo que estaba destinada a hacer en la empresa, también le pidió que se mudará junto a su padre a un nuevo departamento que se ubicaba cerca del restaurante donde estaban en ese momento, lo hablo con su padre pero el se negó, dijo que el trayecto a su restaurante era muy largo, pero para las nuevas actividades de la castaña se encontraba bastante cercano a la empresa, la cual a palabras de su abuelo dirigiría junto a Woobin eso  
era lo que más le agradaba pues talvez con su inteligencia la llevaría a la quiebra más rápido de lo que se imaginaria, sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de su pensamiento tan dramático, sabía que tenía aún casi una semana completa para hacerlo pero ya se sentía bastante asfixiada, aún más por lo que presenció un día antes, se acercó a la cocina y tomo un vaso con agua, cuando apareció la Sra. Baek como siempre con una gran sonrisa a hacer el desayuno.

Sra. Baek.- Buenos dias, mi niña cómo dormiste.  
Hani.- Muy bien ajumha, gracias y usted?  
Sra. Baek.- También muy bien, ve arriba, cuando esté el desayuno los llamaré.  
Hani.- No, preferiría ayudarle el día de hoy, claro si usted me lo permite.  
Sra. Baek.- Por supuesto.- Así ambas se pusieron manos a la obra, preparando el desayuno, cuando terminaron de poner todo en la mesa, la Sra, se encargó de llamar a lo demás a la mesa, todos estaban desayunando mientras platicaban un poco sobre lo que harían ese día, cuando terminaron de comer, Hani levantó la vista y observó a cada una de las personas en la mesa, sentía un poco de tristeza al tener que despedirse pero era ahora o nunca, se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos y tomo la mano de su padre.

Hani.- Bueno, primero que nada quisiera agradecerles a cada uno, el haber abierto las puertas de su hogar a mi padre y a mi. Yo eh tomado una decisión, claro con el consentimiento de mi padre, yo... Yo me mudare, el día de hoy.- Las personas en la mesa estaban en shock, Hani pudo ver la cara de desconcierto de todos aunque en Seung Jo se dio cuenta que solo por unos breves segundos su rostro mostraba una especie de dolor, aún así ella decidió ignorarlo, diciendose así misma que solo era la parte de su corazón que aún sentía algo por el genio, la señora Baek, fue sin duda la que tenía la expresión más desconcertada que los demás.  
Sra. Baek. - Pe...pero Hani tú no te puedes ir, no ahora, yo tengo algo que decir.-No pudo decir nadamas porque la castaña la interrumpió.  
Hani. - Lo siento ajumha, pero está decisión ya la eh tomado y sinceramente la vengo sopesando desde hace ya algún tiempo.-La señora la vio con una mezcla de sentimientos, entre ellos molestia pero también empatía, suspiro para tranquilizarse un poco y hablar las cosas con la castaña sin que hubiera problemas, estaba por decirle que Seung Jo se había separado de la odiosa chica Yoon pero no contó con que su hijo se puso de pie.  
Seung Jo.- Me retiro, permiso.- salió de la casa demostrando como si no le importará la noticia aunque estuviera muriendo por dentro, la señora vio a su hijo salir, suspiro un poco decepcionada de la actitud de Seung Jo.  
Sra. Baek.- Esta bien, si ya lo decidiste creo que mi deber es apoyarte y no frenarte tú tienes tus razones las respetaré.- La castaña se levantó y fue a abrazar a la señora no podía negar que le dolía dejar todo atrás pero ahora tenía un deber que cumplir, abrazó con fuerza a la mayor quien había sido como una madre para ella, se separó de ella y fue a tomar sus utensilios de comida, fue a lavarlos y se retiró a su habitación para ir por sus cosas en ir a la universidad, mientras los demás se quedaron en la mesa asimilando la noticia.

Hani salió rumbo a la universidad, su examen era en esa misma semana y tenía que estar preparada, además de presente en todas sus clases, aunque solo fue de oyente, en el camino decidió hablarle a Woobin.

📲... _Llamada Saliente_...📲

Woobin

Woobin.- ¿Diga?- Contesto un poco adormilado.  
Hani.- Oppa, ¿te desperté?- pregunto un poco apenada.  
Woobin.- No, claro que no, solo que tuve una noche larga.  
Hani.- Ok, lo siento de todos modos, Oppa crees que más tarde, después de que termines tus asuntos, ¿puedas ir conmigo a la casa de los Baek por mis cosas?- le pregunto un tanto extraña al saber que regresaría a la mansión.  
Woobin.- Caracol, pero aún tienes una semana, ¿estás segura? ¿De querer que valla por ti hoy?- La castaña suspiro.  
Hani.- Si, Oppa tú más que nadie sabe que lo necesito.- dejo salir con la voz un poco estrangulada por intentar ahogar un sollozo.  
Woobin.- Está bien, yo estaré para ti lo sabes, si ya tomaste la decisión iré por ti a la universidad más tarde.  
Hani.- Gracias Oppa.- Así colgó la llamada, fue directamente a sus clases, entre ellas estudiaba un poco sobre la arquitectura, se daba cuenta que era mucho más fácil concentrarse cuando algo realmente le interesaba, no se dio cuenta de que sus clases pasaron tan rápido, salió de su última clase y tomo asiento en una de las bancas cercanas a su facultad donde iba a comenzar a estudiar, saco uno de sus libro y comenzo a leer y hacer anotaciones.

Yoon HaeRa estaba furica, su mente le decia que esa estupida chiquilla le habia ido con el chisme a SeungJo, el cual sabia que solo estaba buscando un estupido pretexto para abandonarla por la deserebrada de Hani, tenia que hablar cuanto antes con ella, ahora sabia que la castaña estudiaba arquitectura se decidio en buscarla lo antes posible camino a paso seguro de pronto la vio sentada en una banca cercana, con un libro en mano, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, a primera vista parecia no romper un plato o eso ella creyo en algun momento pero ahora no estaba segura de eso y era lo que mas odiaba de ella, se acerco y llamo su atencion.

HaeRa.-Necesitamos hablar.-Dijo llamando la atencion de la chica.  
Hani.- ¿Tú y yo?- pregunto confundida.- ¿De qué?  
HaeRa.- Solo sígueme.  
Hani.- Esta bien.- Suspiro fastidiada seguramente era por lo que había visto pero tenía que dejarle claro que a ella no le interesaba que le estuviera montando los cuernos a Seung Jo, ese no era su asunto y no iba a meterse.

Llegaron a lugar un poco alejado de las facultades HaeRa tomo asiento en una de las jardineras que estaba en el sitio y Hani la imitó, se formó un silencio un poco incómodo y fue Hani quien lo rompió pues no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías.

Hani.- Y bien, ¿De qué querías hablarme?- Pregunto ansiosa.  
HaeRa.- Creo que ya estás contenta ¿no?- Ironizó la chica.  
Hani.- ¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto claramente confundida.  
HaeRa.- No te hagas, hablo de qué fuiste con Seung Jo a decirle que me viste con GiTae Oppa ayer e hiciste que me abandona.- Acusó a la castaña en un tono de rabia en su voz.  
Hani.- No se de que rayos estás hablando, ni siquiera eh hablado con Seung Jo, apenas y lo vi hoy en el desayuno.- Se defendió de tales acusaciones.  
HaeRa.- No te hagas de qué otra forma el pudo haber hecho algo así, eres una maldita, éramos muy felices.  
Hani.- ¿Disculpa? Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien estuvo viendo a otro chico a espaldas su novio y mucho menos teniendo relaciones sexuales.- Al escucharla HaeRa se lleno de rabia, pues sabia que era cierto pero no quería escucharlo, levanto su mando en dirección a la mejilla de la castaña, pero se vio sorprendida.


	19. Chapter 19

La castaña fue más rápida y logró detenerle la mano.- Jamás vuelvas a mostrar interés en levantarme la mano porque no lo permitiré, le soltó la mano de un tirón, HaeRa se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron en Shock, pues Seung Jo estaba frente a ella.  
HaeRa.- Seung Jo puedo explicarlo, lo que acaba de decir no, no es verdad yo... Yo.- No sabía que más decir pero no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo de todos modos, Seung Jo la interrumpió.  
Seung Jo.- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver, me doy cuenta que tome una buena desición y para que te quede claro Hani no tiene nada que ver en esto.- Le dijo fríamente a la chica Yoon, HaeRa se fue totalmente furiosa, sus planes no habían salido como lo planeo y ella sabía que efectivamente no era culpa de Hani pero ella quería desquitarse con alguien.

Vieron como HaeRa se alejó de ellos, Seung Jo volteo a ver a Hani quien dio un largo suspiro y se sentó en la banca.  
Seung Jo.- ¿Puedo?- Apunto al lado de la castaña, quién afirmó con un asentamiento de cabeza.- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?  
Hani.- ¿Qué caso tenía?- Se encogió de hombros.- Hubieras pensado que estaba inventando las cosas.- dijo sin dejar de ver el camino por donde se había marchado la chica Yoon.- Aparte como escuchaste, yo los vi ayer antes de la cena con mi abuelo, al parecer tú ya habías tomado tú decisión, además que no es mi asunto, solo les concierne a ambos.  
Seung Jo.- ¿Y te mudaras?- Pregunto un poco ilusionado que dijera que no, bajo la mirada.  
Hani.- Si. - dijo secamente, rompiendo sus ilusiones, el genio levantó la mirada, frunció el ceño al lo lejos pudo ver a alguien, era Jihoo, quién al parecer había visto a la castaña y caminaba hacia ellos  
Seung Jo.- ¿Es por él cierto?- Hani lo volteo a ver claramente confundida.- Yoon Jihoo.  
Hani.- Él, no tiene nada que ver, esta es mi desición y si hacía fuera no sé porque te importa, me tengo que ir.- Se levantó de la banca, estaba por irse pero el castaño hablo.  
Seung Jo.- ¿Te gusta?  
Hani.- Si.- dijo muy segura, sabía que sentía algo por el joven doctor pero no estaba segura aún que era.  
Seung Jo.- Mientes, solo estás con el por qué lo necesitas.- Dijo con un tono de rabia en su voz.  
Hani.- Eso da igual, a ti también te necesite y no sabes cuánto.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido, aún dándole la espalda al genio, de pronto sintió los brazos del castaño que la envolvía en un abrazo, haciendo que Hani abriera los ojos en Shock y Jihoo detuviera su caminar.  
Seung Jo.- Yo...Yo Te Amo Hani.- hizo que Hani se volteara estaba por besarla, cuando Hani le dio una bofetada en la cara, Seung Jo abrió los ojos en Shock, llevándose la mano a la mejilla donde recibió el golpe.  
Hani.- ¿Que soy para ti? ¿Tan feliz te hace verme sufrir?- dio dos pasos atrás.  
Seung Jo.- Es la verdad, no eh dicho mentiras... Te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Hani.- ¿Que esperabas? ¿Que con solo escucharte me lanzaría a tus brazos? Ya no te amo espero que eso te quede claro, con cada insulto, con cada desprecio, eso se fue acabando.-Lo vio con rabia, Se dio media vuelta y se fue, sabía que no estaba mintiendo vio en sus ojos la sinceridad, pero sabía que era verdad que ya no lo amaba, no le mintió, nunca lo había hecho, se sintió en paz, de pronto una idea cruzo por su mente, al parecer su amor tuvo fecha de caducidad.

Iba perdida en sus pensamientos que solo sintió como golpeó a alguien cuando levantó la vista vio a JiHoo con una sonrisa tranquila, lo abrazo lo necesitaba, necesitaba un tipo de estabilidad y el era el único que se la podía brindar en esos momentos, el castaño no dudó en corresponder el abrazo había visto las acciones del llamado genio no podía interferir, claro lo haría solo si la situación se tornaba un tanto dura para la pequeña caracol, solo podia darle a Hani un poco de apoyo y nadamas.

Jihoo.- Hola pequeña ¿ Estas bien?- Hani asintió solamente si dejar de abrazarlo, con su cara hundida en su pecho.- Tranquila, pequeña todo estara bien.- la separo delicadamente de el.  
Hani.- Hola Jihoo, ¿Como estas?-Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
Jihoo.- Woobin me pidio que viniera porti para llevarte por tus cosas, me dijo que hoy te mudarias al nuevo departamento.  
Hani.- Asi es, supongo que tuvo mucho trabajo, ¿verdad?- Jihoo asintió.  
Jihoo.- Igual si te molesta que yo te acompañe le puedo decir que venga rapido.-dijo haciendose el ofendido.  
Hani.- Como puedes creer eso.- Se apresuro a negar.  
Jihoo.- Vamos entonces.

Salieron de la universidad, dirigiendose a la casa de los Baek, en el camino platicaron un poco de los nuevos proyectos de la castaña, al llegar a la casa de los Baek ya los esperaba la señora Baek, visiblemente afectada por la partida de la castaña, a la cual queria como una hija.

Hani.- Hemos llegado.- Saludo.- Bueno subire por mis maletas.  
Sra Baek.- ¿Te vas tan pronto?- Dijo en medio del llanto.  
Hani.- Si ajumma me tengo que ir e instalarme en el departamento, ademas creo que sera mejor, pero descuide vendre a visitarlos de vez en cuando.  
Sr. Baek.- Esta bien querida dejala tendra muchas cosas que hacer de ahora en adelante.  
Sra. Baek.- Esta bien, solo cuidate mucho cariño.  
Hani.- Por supuesto Omonim.-Dijo con los ojos cristalizados por el dolor que le causaba sentirse culpable del dolor de la mujer mayor.

Hani junto a Jihoo subieron a la que dejaria de ser la habitacion de la chica y bajaron las pertencias de esta, bajaron y se despidieron de la familia, en medio de llanto por ambas mujeres y aunque se hiciera el fuerte tambien de EunJo.  
Llegaron al nuevo departamento donde viviria Hani, cuando abrieron la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al ver hay a todos sus amigos y su primo quien se lanzo rapidamente a abrazarla, pasaron el resto de la tarde y un poco de la noche platicando y felicitandola por su desicion de salir aquella casa, todos estaban felices en especial, Bong Jun Gu, Ko mina y Jung Jori, ellos eran quienes habian estado a su lado desde que se enamoro de Seung Jo. Despues de que todos se fueran a descansar, ella se alisto para irse a dormir, camino por el lardo pasillo hacia su habitacion apenas se estaba dando cuenta de que tan grande era ese depatamento, se sentia sola pero tambien sabia que debia ser fuerte por ella, por su padre y su familia, todos habian confiado en ella, era hora que ella confiara en si misma, pues comenzaria a trabajar en la empresa mientras estudiaba algo que amaba, se fue a bañar y despues a dormir tenia muchas cosas que hacer en los proximos dias.

Mientras tanto SeungJo estaba sumido en depresión pues en realidad no creyó que llegaría el día en el que frente a frente Hani le dijera que no lo amaba mas por supuesto era su culpa y él en el fondo lo sabía, en lo solitario de su habitación se daba cuenta que todo volvía a lo que fue años atrás, antes de que ella llegara a su vida, antes de que se enamorara perdidamente de ella, un inmenso silencio que le dolía hasta el alma, ella ya no estaba, no había quien se preocupara por él, quien se preocupara si llevaba sus llaves, su almuerzo, quien le preguntara como fue su día, quien lo abrazara cuando se sentía perdido, recordaba ya con lagrimas en sus ojos, una sonrisa irónica apareció en su cara al recordar todo como tan estúpido al haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de esa niña llena de energía que llego a volver loco y llenar de color su mundo sombrío, sintió su corazón estrujarse al recordar el beso que compartió su caracol con ese doctor creído y molesto que había aparecido en la vida de su Hani, cambiandola completamente lo cual de cierta manera agradecía pero no podía dejar de odiarlo por haberse metido en el corazón de la castaña, aunque ella no lo admitiera el ya sabía que ella estaba enamorada su corazón había cambiado y eso le dolía hasta el alma, pero estaba determinado a que la dejaría ser feliz con quien ella quisiera, no era tan egoísta como para obligarla a amarlo nuevamente cuando el mismo fue quien se encargó de alejarla aún fueran las razones que fueran, si, lo hizo por su padre pero a un alto costo que jamás pensó tendría que pagar, el amor de Hani era lo único real que creía tener y ahora lo había perdido para siempre.  
La sra Baek se encontraba destrozada pero aún tenía obligaciones subió a llamar a su hijo mayor a cenar, tocó la puerta pero nadie abria, se escuchaban leves sollozos como si algo los amortigüara, al no haber respuesta abrió lentamente la puerta y hay lo vio acostado en la cama de forma fetal abrazado a una almohada fue entonces que se dio cuenta que su hijo lloraba por las convulsiones y los sollozos armortigüados por la almohada se acercó a donde estaba su hijo y se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabeza con amor, al principio SeungJo se asustó por la caricia pero ahora la necesitaba más que nunca se abrazó a su madre como si de un pequeño niño se tratara tenía mucho dolor en su corazón y su mamá era la única que podía apaciguar ese dolor, le había fallado a su madre y a el mismo, despues de minutos pasados por fin pudo hablar.  
SeungJo.- La perdí, esta vez es para siempre, me ah dicho que no me ama.  
Sra. Baek.- Tranquilo cariño lucha por ella si la amas lucha.  
SeungJo.- No, ya no puedo seguir haciéndola sufrir, vi sus ojos cuando me dijo que ya no siente nada por mi y le creo; lo vi en sus ojos, se cansó de luchar por este amor que alguna vez me juró, la perdí, soy un idiota.-derramo su corazón por primera vez en muchos años.  
Sra. Baek.- Hay cariño, llora, llora, saca todo el dolor que tienes aquí estoy yo, mañana pensarás con la cabeza más fría, ahora saca tu dolor.- le dijo dejándolo llorar hasta que se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Hani se alisto para ir a la universidad para despues ir a la oficina, abrió el closet para guardar algunas de sus prendas, se sorprendió de ver el clóset lleno ropa, imaginaba que algo tenían que ver Woobin y Jaekyung escogió de entre algunas prendas, se alistó y salió de su nuevo hogar.

Xxx.- ¿Señorita Oh Hani?  
Oh Hani.- ¿Disculpe? ¿lo conozco?- pregunto un poco asustada.  
Xxx.- Soy el Sr. Kim, sere su chófer, por órdenes del Joven Sr Song, la llevaré de ahora en adelante a donde usted guste.  
Oh Hani.- Oh ¿enserio? Esta bien, me puede llevar a la universidad de Parang por favor.  
Chófer Kim.- Adelante.- hizo un ademán para que subiera al auto.

Llegando a la universidad había un gran alboroto, bajo del auto no quería tomarle importancia al alboroto, a lo largo del día todo seguía igual hablaban de lo sucedido entre la pareja más famosa de la universidad estaba ignorando todas los murmullos chismosos, hasta que escucho algo que la molesto bastante.

Xxx.- No puedo creer que SeungJo haya terminado con Haera y todo por culpa de la estúpida e insípida de Oh Hani.  
Xxx.- Por cierto ya la vieron bajo de un auto y con ropa de diseñador, para mí se me hace algo muy extraño pero como dicen aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.

Hani paso por un lado chocando adrede con esa chica, estaba que echaba humo, ella sabía como habían pasados las cosas y ellas no, pero aún así se atrevían a hablar sin saber la realidad, camino rumbo hacia la salida busco con la mirada a su chófer cuando lo divisó, lo llamo, el chófer bajo del carro, de pronto se escucharon disparos y gritos.


	20. Chapter 20

Yoon JiHoo se encontraba en su consultorio terminando su papeleo cuando fue llamado para ir a ayudar a la sala de Emergencias, rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió al lugar, la sala de emergencias era un caos, había muchas personas heridas, unas por las estampidas que habían resultado del tiroteo a las afueras de la universidad, vio cómo iban llegando los heridos a Emergencias.  
Jihoo. -¿Signos? –se acerco para poder revisar a una de las víctimas.  
Paramedico. –Mujer joven, aproximadamente 20 años herida de bala en el hombro derecho a perdido mucha sangre. –Jihoo por primera vez vio hacia la joven y se le fue el color de su cara al ver a la persona que estaba por atender.  
Jihoo.- ¿Hani?..¡Hani! –Grito alertando a sus colegas, trato de tocarla pero el paramédico y la enfermera  
Paramedico.- Doctor, usted no puede atenderla, le sugiero que salga.-Hablo calmadamente.  
Jihoo. –No, no me voy a separar de ella. –Contesto bastante alterado.

Dos personas de seguridad, llegaron a sacarlo de la sala, mientras un colega se encargaba de atender a Hani, lo llevaron hasta su habitacion y se comunicaron con el presidente (su abuelo) el cual dio instrucciones de encerrarlo en su oficina, hasta que llegara el resto de los F4. Jihoo estaba como un leon enjaulado, escuchando las noticias dándose cuenta la escena que había visto en urgencias un convoy habia irrumpido en la universidad de Parang disparando en distintas direcciones donde ya se reportaba personas fallecidas debido a los disparos recibidos, ademas de personas en un visible ataque de nervios y ansiedad; No podia creer todo lo que estaba pasando y se tenian que mover a investigar lo antes posible, debian descartar si se trataba de un accidente o de un ataque directo, escucho que se abrio la puerta de su oficina y entraban los chicos claramente afectados, corrio hacia Woobin y se abrazaron le siguieron Jiyeong con Junpyo, vieron que Hani aun continuaba en cirugia gracias a una pantalla que se encontraba en la oficina de Jihoo, donde se podia ver quienes estaban en quirofano, ya mas tranquilos bajaron al pabellon donde se encontraba la entrada a los quirofanos, hay ya se encontraba el papá de Hani, el abuelo Song, sus amigos y la familia Baek; Woobin se arrodillo frente al padre de Hani.

Woobin. -Tio te prometi que la cuidaria y no cumpli mi promesa.- Hizo una profunda reverencia. -Merezco morir, no soy digno de estar con ella nuevamente. -Dijo haciendo llorar a las chicas.  
GiDong. -Levantate Song Woobin, a ella no le gustaria verte asi, tu no tienes la culpa, quiero a esos hombre frente a mi. -Hablo friamente, haciendo que todos se soprendieran y asustaran pues nunca lo habian escuchado hablar de esa manera.  
Abuelo Song.– Y lo tendremos no tengas dudas de ello. 

Después de un tiempo termino la operación, salió el doctor y se acercó a ellos.

Doctor.- Familiares de la señorita Oh Hani. -Se acerco rápidamente el señor Oh seguido de los demás.  
Sr. Oh. –Yo soy su padre doctor, ¿Cómo está mi hija? –pregunto con cara de consternación.  
Doctor. –Bueno, el estado de su hija no fue del todo malo, la intervenimos en cuanto supimos que la bala había entrado pero no salido, ella tardará un poco en recuperarse, pero no será por mucho tiempo, estara unos dias en observacion.  
Jihoo.-Podemos pasar a a verla?  
Doctor.- Me temo que este momento la señorita se encuentra aun bajo los efectos de la anestesia, estara dormida por unas horas, pero si gusta una persona puede estar a su lado para cuando ella despierte, me despido cualquier cosa estare al pendiente.  
Sr Oh.- Muchas gracias, dOCTOR AH HECHO UN BUEN TRABAJO.- Dijo haciendole una reverencia, todos lo imitaron.  
SeungJo quien había estado bastante preocupado pero manteniendo la calma sabía de antemano que su madre no se iba a retirar, decidió que si así era el tenía que irse con EunJo, no era que no la quisiera ver cuándo despertara pero tenía que cuidar de su pequeño hermano.  
Woobin.- Tio deberia ir a descansar yo me quedare junto a ella.  
Sr Oh.- No hijo me quedare aqui hasta que mi niñita tome conciencia.  
Jihoo.- Debe estar fuerte para ella, si no quiere ir a casa entonces vayamos a mi oficina, pedi que Hani se traladada a una de las habitaciones VIP del piso reservado solo para la familia.  
Sr Oh.- Esta bien, vallamos.- Se acerco a los Baek.- Gracias por venir, pero deberían ir a descansar.  
Sra Baek.- No, nos podemos ir hasta que Hani despierte.  
Sr Oh.- No es necesario Geum Hee.  
Sra Baek.- Por favor, GiDong, no estare tranquila hasta no ver a Hani.  
Jihoo.- No se preocupe Tio todos podemos estar en mi oficina.  
SeungJo.- Madre me llevaré entonces a EunJo para que descanse, vendremos mañana, cuando salga de sus clases.- La señora hizo un asentimiento y abrazo a su hijo el sabía que no estaba bien, pero como siempre se hacía el fuerte.  
Joori.- Lo lamentamos mucho pero nosotros si debemos retirarnos, por favor, avisenos en cuanto Hani despierte.  
JonGu.- Sr. Oh, yo me haré cargo del restaurante, no tiene de qué preocuparse.  
GiDong.- Gracias por venir muchachos, no saben lo bien que me hace saber que mi pequeña cuenta con ustedes, vallan con cuidado, cuando despierte yo me encargo de avisarles.  
Woobin.- Los vere mas tarde tengo algo que resolver antes.-Los chicos le hicieron un asentimiento pues sabian a lo que se referia.  
Nosotros vamos contigo.- dijeron al unisono los chicos.  
Woobin.- No, ustedes quedense aqui.- Hablo firme.- En especial tu Jihoo, hicimos una promesa es hora de cumplirla.  
Junpyo.- Esta bien.  
Woobin se dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar; cuando sintio que alguien lo tomo por el brazo para darle la vuelta, era Jaekyung tomandolo por sorpresa, dandole un beso el cual no tardo en corresponder el pelirrojo.  
Jaekyung.- Regresa porfavor.- Dijo al separarse de el.  
Woobin.- Claro que si, no los puedo dejar solos, no ahora.- Acaricio el vientre de la chica, se escucho un grito de exclamacion de Jandi y GaEul.  
Junpyo.- Yah... Mono, deja a mi amigo.- Grito ganandose una mala mirada de la chica ademas de un golpe de Jandi.  
Woobin dio una sonrisa divertida y se fue dandole un ultimo beso a Jae, ella regreso con sus amigas.  
Woobin se retiró junto a su abuelo quien había visto divertido la escena y solo esperaba terminar de averiguar que había sucedido y acabar con esa alimaña para poder, molestar a su nieto además de agradecerle porque conocería a sus bisnietos. 

Mientras tanto las chicas no podían quedarse con la duda.  
Jandi.- Unnie ¿cuantos meses tienes?  
Jaekyun.- 1 mes mas o menos.  
Jandi.- Y porque no nos lo habias dicho?  
Jaekyung.- Bueno, nos acabamos de enterar ayer.- Se encogio de hombros.- Ademas ahora es mas importante Hani, vamos.  
JunPyo.- ¿De que hablan?  
Jiyeon.- Hay Junpyo, para ser el hombre mas poderoso de Corea , aveces eres muy lento.  
JunPyo.- Yah...-Se quejo el pelinegro.  
JiHoo.- Yo ya lo sabia.- Dijo llamando la atencion de todos, se encogio de hombros.- No saben disimular, ademas recuerden que entre Hani y yo no existen secretos.–dijo con media sonrisa.  
Entraron a uno de los elevadores, con alguno que otro comentario un poco más relajados pues Hani estaba fuera de peligro, al salir del elevador caminaron unos cuantos metros Jihoo le indico al sr. Oh donde estaría Hani, era una habitación, justamente al lado de la oficina de Jihoo, abrió la puerta y la sostuvo haciendo un ademán para que todos pasarán dentro, los F4 ya habían estado hay antes cuando Jihoo estuvo recluido, la oficina era amplia.  
Jihoo.– Tomen asiento porfavor, en esa puerta se encuentra el baño y en esa otra se encuentra una habitación con una cama.  
Gaeul.- Sr Oh, creo que debería descansar, Hani lo necesita fuerte.– todos estuvieron de acuerdo.  
Jihoo.- Si gustan pueden ustedes también pasar a descansar.- exclamó dirigiéndose a los Baek.  
Sr Oh.– Supongo que tienen razón por favor avisenme cuando mi niña despierte.  
JunPyo.– Claro que sí tío.  
Jihoo les abrió la puerta invitándolos a pasar era una cama bastante grande.  
Sr Oh.- Es muy grande está habitación hijo.  
Jihoo.- Mi abuelo la mando a hacer, porque dice que no aunque no valla a casa quiere que duerma en una cama.  
Sr. Oh.– Adicto al trabajo.- dijo con una sonrisa.- o mejor dicho dedicado a tu trabajo, aún recuerdo como aveces dormías con tu violin en brazos.- dijo con nostalgia.  
JiHoo.- Mi padre decía que dormía con el violin porque mi piano no tenía cabida en mi cama.- Comento riéndose.  
Sr Oh.- Ellos estarían orgullosos de ti.- dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.  
JiHoo.- Gracias, descansen porfavor, les avisaré cuando Hani despierte.

Los F4 se quedaron platicando unas cuantas horas hasta que los fue venciendo el sueño, Jihoo les había preparado un par de habitaciones así que se fueron a descansar, el tomo ese tiempo para pasar a la habitación de Hani y aunque estuviera dormida quería estar a su lado por si lo llegase a necesitar, también por si despertara no se sientiera sola y llena de preguntas, se acercó a la cama de la castaña, la cual dormía en el sueño profundo, lo sabía por su respiración acompasada, parecía un pequeño gatito, siempre lo pareció, sabía que la amaba y comenzaba a creer que la castaña le correspondía, se sentía demasiado feliz pero no podía confiarse tenía que seguir conquistando la día con día; le acarició la mejilla, como había cambiado su vida al tenerla devuelta junto a él. 

Abrió sus ojos parpadeando un poco acostumbrándose un poco a la luz, al parecer acababa de amanecer, sintió un dolor en su hombro, entró en pánico, pues era un lugar con las paredes blancas, fue entonces que se dio cuenta, que se encontraba en un hospital intento ponerse de pie pero sintió un peso sobre su vientre, bajo rápidamente la mirada sintiéndose nerviosa, vio que alguien estaba durmiendo, sobre su vientre, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, era nadamas y nada menos que Jihoo estaría bastante adolorido más tarde, pensó en despertarlo, pero era evidente que no tendría mucho tiempo de haber caído dormido, además que no le importa en realidad, se detuvo a ver sus rasgos era muy guapo siempre lo supo, pero ahora era diferente ya que ella misma sabía lo que sentía por él, pobre.- pensó.- debió estar muy asustado.- alcanzó su mejilla, acariciándolo.  
Hani.– Jamás, te voy a dejar ir.- dijo con tanta ternura.  
JiHoo.- Que bueno, por qué no dejaré que te pase nada, nunca más.- Dijo abriendo los ojos con una gran sonrisa, se levanto de la silla, asustado a la castaña, quien le sonrió nerviosa, no creía que el estuviera despierto.  
JiHoo.- Que bueno que despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?, Te duele algo, ¿quieres algo?  
Hani.– Sólo me duele el hombro, ¿me podrías dar un poco de agua?  
JiHoo.- Claro, dijo pasándole un vaso con agua de la mesa de a un lado de la cama, de Hani.  
Hani.– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
JiHoo.- ¿No lo recuerdas?  
Hani.- Sólo recuerdo escuchar disparos, luego el chófer me Jalo dentro del auto, pero cuando estaba entrando sentí como si algo me quemará en el hombro, ¿Dónde está mi chófer? ¿Está bien?  
JiHoo.- Tranquila, hubo un atentado a las afueras de tu universidad, aún no sabemos muchos detalles, se está investigando, el chófer está estable y fuera de peligro no te preocupes, lo llevaron a otro hospital pero ya pedí que lo trasladen para acá.  
Hani.- Gracias, JiHoo.- le sonrió.  
JiHoo.- No, Gracias a ti.- La chicA lo miro confundida.  
Hani.- ¿A mí?  
JiHoo.- Si, por no dejarme.- Haciendo que la castaña sonrojarse, JiHoo se acercó a ella ayudándola a sentarse en la cama, se sentó a un lado de ella y por fin la abrazo, no hacían falta las palabras, estaba aliviado, ahora de cierta manera podía estar tranquilo y ahora sí buscar al culpable.  
Se separó lentamente de ella, sus miradas se conectaron, se acercaron lentamente ambos, juntando sus labios con un dulce beso, tranquilo, sin prisa, pero después de unos segundos, eso ya no bastaba Hani paso su brazo por encima de su cuello profundizando más el beso, se fueron acercando más, pero un mal movimiento por parte de la castaña, hizo que se estremeciera de dolor, rompiendo todo lo que estaban formando hasta ese momento.  
JiHoo.- ¿Estás bien?– Pregunto alarmado, recuperando el aliento.  
Hani.- Si.- Contesto tímida, JiHoo sonrió podía acaso ser más perfecta.  
JiHoo.- Supongo que debo despertar a los demás para que vengan a verte.  
Hani.- Supongo que si.- Sonrió  
JiHoo.- Bueno pero antes de que no te dejen ni a sol ni sombra me gustaría saber algo.- Dijo tomando valor.  
Hani.- Dime.  
JiHoo.- Bueno yo.. yo sé que es muy pronto y que las circunstancias no sean las mejores pero me gustaría decirte que... Qué te Amo...- Hani abrió los ojos, ella sabía que el posiblemente sentía algo por ella, pero de hay a amarla, era mucho para ella, como era posible que alguien como el sintiera amor hacia ella.

Hani.- Jihoo.  
JiHoo.- Yo se que tú, no sientes los mismo, yo sé que quizás.  
Hani tomo el rostro de Jihoo con una de sus manos.  
Hani.- Siento lo mismo por ti.- Jihoo abrió los ojos y luego sonrió dándole un beso nuevamente.  
JiHoo.- Creo que será mejor que despierte a los demás.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente.  
Salió de la habitación dejando a Hani con una gran sonrisa, después de todo y a pesar del disparo se sentia Feliz, Jihoo sentía lo mismo por ella, eso era lo mejor que le podía pasar.  
Después de unos minutos Jihoo regreso con una bandeja de comida y todos detrás de él, se veían muy cansados.  
Gidong.- Hay mi niña.- Se acercó a abrazar a Hani.  
Hani.- Ouch..- Se quejo.  
Jihoo.- ¡Cuidado!  
Gidong.- Lo siento mi niña.  
Hani.-No pasa nada, papá estoy bien, lamento haberlos preocuparlos.- se disculpo con una reverencia.  
JunPyo.- Valla el susto enana.- Hani le sonrió.  
Jiyeong.- ¿Como te sientes caracol?  
Hani.-Solo me duele un poco el hombro pero de hay en fuera me siento genial, sonrió radiante y sin pensarlo dirigió su mirada a Jihoo.  
La señora Baek se acercó también y con los ojos llorosos la abrazo teniendo cuidado, después de unos minutos el doctor entro a la habitación pidiendo que todos la abandonaran, para poderla revisar, sólo el padre de Hani volvió a la habitación y se quedó al lado de su hija. 

Antes de anochecer llegó Woobin con la mirada perdida.

Hani.-Por fin llegas pensé que te habías olvidado de tu linda prima.- Dijo hani en modo de reproche, pero sonriente, Woobin bajo la cabeza estaba muy intranquilo, frustrado, enojado, ella lo noto al instante.- Oppa estoy bien, no tuviste la culpa, nadie sabía que eso pasaría, el Guardaespaldas, hizo lo que pudo para protegerme, cuídalo a él también.  
Woobin.- Yo, yo debí haberlo previsto, el estar cerca de nosotros hizo que todo esto pasará si yo no hubiera insistido en buscarte, tú... Tu estarías bien.- Dijo ya con el llanto cayendo por sus mejillas.  
Hani.- Osea que preferirías no haberme encontrado nunca.  
Woobin.- Si eso significará que estarías bien y no en un hospital por recibir una bala.  
Hani.- Vete.- Dijo sorprendiendo al Joven frente a ella, quien levanto rápidamente la mirada en estado de Shock.- Lo que oiste, vete y no regreses hasta que entiendas que esto no es tu culpa y no estés arrepentido de haberme encontrado, ¿sabes porque?, Porque yo siempre te agradeceré el que estemos juntos, el encontrar a mi familia, amigos además de por fin darme cuenta que vivía en una relación tóxica sin empezar, VETE AHORA MISMO, maldito niño mimado.- Lloro amargamente.  
Woobin salió de la habitación llorando encontrándose con sus amigos, al verlo en ese estado todos se preocuparon.  
Jihoo.- ¿Que pasó Woobin?, ¿Hani está bien?- El mafioso solo asintió.- Di algo de una buena vez.  
Woobin.- Le dije que me arrepentía de haberla encontrado.- Jihoo lo vio con cara de odio y lo tomo de la camisa.  
Jihoo.- Que rayos te crees para decirle eso, sabes bien todo lo que ah pasado y aún así le dices que te arrepientes de encontrarla, no seas imbecil.- Fue separado de Woobin con la ayuda de Junpyo, se solto de el y camino a la habitacion.- Ire a ver como esta.  
Jiyeong.- Si no fuera porque se que tambien estas sufriendo te meteria un golpe como el que le di a Junpyo en Macao.- dijo haciendo que los dos chicos recordaran el momento.  
Junpyo.- Y no sabes como agradezco ese momento, fui un completo imbecil.  
Woobin.- Ustedes no entienden nada.  
Junpyo.- En eso tienes razon no entendemos, despues de tanto tiempo que estuviste buscandola por cielo mar y tierra, recuerda que cuando los vimos por la television, despues de que los fuimos a busca y nadie sabi a donde se habian ido e incluso los conocia, porque acababan de mudarse, los años posteriores para poder encontrarla en esa casa, donde ese tipo solo se burlaba de sus sentimientos y el amor que le tenia despues de todo eso ayudame a comprender porque demonios la quieres fuera de tu vida, por que por mas que quiero entenderte no puedo.-Dijo en tono duro, el que pocas veces usaba para reprender a sus amigos cuando estaban haciendo mal las cosas.  
JaeKyun.- Ellos tienen razon, no deviste ser tan duro con ella, menos cuando estuvo preguntando por ti, eres un pilar para ella, un pilar que no puede llegar e irse cuando se le da la gana.-Dijo tomandolo del rostro.- Ve y disculpate con ella.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Corea.  
Xxx.- ¿Como me puedes decir que sobrevivió?, ¿Que nunca pueden hacer algo bien?, maldita sea, tengo que siempre hacer yo todo.  
Xxx.- ¿Que haces vuelve a la cama?  
xxx.- Negocios primor, negocios adelantate, te alcanzo.- Dijo dandole un beso a la bella mujer, mientras le acariciaba el trasero.- Quiero avances certeros, los F4 van a caer ademas ella me servira para quebrar a dos de los F4 nuestro querido Jihoo esta enamorado, estupido, les dare donde mas les duele, avisame cuando salga de hospital esta vez sera mi turno de de actuar.- Colgo la llamada y regreso a la habitacion donde lo esperaba la chica hermosa.  
Xxx.- Que te hizo tardarte tanto.  
Xxx.- Estaba acabando con la persona que se metio en nuestro camino, como lo prometi Hani, morira, por meterse contigo Hermosa HaeRa.- Dijo besando al chica, sin revelarle las verdaderas intenciones de terminar con la princesa de la mafia.


	21. Chapter 21

**Advertencia contenido para +18.**  
 **Disfruten.**

/2Sk1NOqBII0  
 _Esta canción me encanta, no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo pero se más quise compartir._

Hani estaba por dormir aun no la daban de alta en el hospital, tenia casi dos semanas hay, ese dia nadie estaba con ella, Jihoo tenia turno en urgencias, Woobin aun no se disculpaba con ella, Jihoo le dijo que tenía paciencia el estaba abrumado pensaba que no había sido capaz de cuidarla de la manera adecuada por eso había tenido esa reacción, aun asi le dolia su actitud, lo adoraba, por otra parte su relación con jihoo iba de lo mejor todos los días desayunaba con ella, la acompañaba hasta que se dormía.  
Ese día no había sido la excepción, el médico joven había tenido un lado de su novia, la había tomado de la mano mientras hablaban de cosas muy triviales.

Jihoo.- En unos días te daremos de alta, al parecer estas progresando satisfactoriamente.- Dijo alegre pero con un poco de tristeza en su voz.  
Hani.- No te preocupes, estaré bien además podrás visitarme tanto como quieras.- Dijo haciendo que el castaño sonriera.  
Jihoo.- Te amo.- Soltó sorprendiendo a la castaña y a el mismo.  
Hani.- Yo también te amo.- Respondió acercando su cara a la de él, se fundieron en un beso, el cual pronto se fue haciendo más necesitado, compartían besos claro era, pero siempre llegaban a ese punto, dónde los besos y las caricias se hacían presentes; Jihoo no tuvo tanto auto control está vez y se acercó más a ella haciendo que la castaña se recostara en la cama, mientras sus manos recorrían las curvas de la chica desde sus caderas hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, aunque Hani no se quedaba atrás de igual manera acariciando a su novio con su mano libre, recorriendo su pecho hasta su nuca, jalando un poco el cabello del mayor, haciendo que Jihoo gimiera en medio del beso, lo que hizo que el recobrará un poco la razón y el control de la situación.  
Jihoo.- Pide que me detenga porque no creo que sea capaz de parar, no está vez.- Dijo con voz ronca viendo los labios hinchados de su novia.  
Hani.- Pero yo no quiero que te detengas.

Jihoo se acercó y la besó nuevamente de la misma manera con esa necesidad, ya no tenía ningún dispositivo conectado, se puso de pie tomando la castaña en sus brazos llevándola por la puerta que se conecta a su oficina, cruzandola y entrando a la habitación que tenía para él, abrió la puerta y se acercó a la cama depositando suavemente; regreso sus pasos cerro la habitación, su oficina estaba cerrada, todos sabían que mientras la castaña estaba hospitalizada él vivía allí estaba.  
Regreso con la castaña tomándola de la mano.  
Jihoo.- ¿Estás segura? - Preguntar un tanto nervioso, pues no quería que ella se arrepintiera después.  
Hani.- Estoy totalmente segura.- Apretó su mano, se acercó a besarlo dulcemente.  
Jihoo profundizó el beso con una mano en su cara acariciando sus mejillas, sintiéndose en el cielo, su mano fue bajando por sus hombros para continuar su recorrido, tomo en su mano un pecho de la chica.  
Hani.- Ahh.- Soltando un gemido, dándole la invitación a Jihoo para continuar, mientras Hani respondió a sus caricias, tímida y torpemente fue desabotonando su camisa.  
Jihoo.- Cariño, perdón qué insista pero no quiero que luego te arrepientas de esto.- dijo entre besos.  
Hani.- ¿no quieres hacerlo? - Dijo Hani un tanto alterada.  
Jihoo.- Claro que quiero hacer, no me malinterpretes, por su puesto que quiero, solo quiero que estés seguro.  
Hani.- Yo ... yo soy virgen.- Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, bajando la mirada, Jihoo la tomo del mentón conectando sus miradas, fue donde vio un cambio en la mirada de Jihoo, estaba oscureciera y llena de pasión.  
Jihoo.- ¿Por qué no te encontré antes? - volvieron a besarse con deseo y pasión. JiHoo le quito la blusa, Hani se sintió un poco cohibida y con sus brazos se cubrió los pechos. -no lo hagas. -susurro JiHoo, con sus manos descruzo los brazos de Hani, que cubría sus pechos.

Hani.-lo sé. Pero tengo miedo de decepcionarte. -decía Hani, pero fue silenciada por el dedo que JiHoo puso en sus labios.

Jihoo.-no me vas a decepcionar. Yo voy a mostrarte, ademas se que eres apasionada solo con el hecho de que reacciones a mis besos y caricias como lo haces. -Aseguro JiHoo con una amplia sonrisa. Hani estaba sonrojada por los halagos de JiHoo y, por el amor y deseo evidente que sentía por ella.

Hani.- Hazme tuya. -dijo Hani con una tímida sonrisa.

Cerrando el pequeño espacio entre ellos, lo beso con todo su amor y pasión que sentía por JiHoo. Él respondió con la misma intensidad. Rompiendo el beso, los dos terminaron de quitarse la ropa para quedar solo en ropa interior. Nuevamente se besaron, Hani pasó sus manos por el torso de JiHoo, sintiendo sus fuertes músculos mientras JiHoo comenzó a besar el cuello de ella, pasando por la clavícula y la parte superior de sus pechos.

Cuando JiHoo pasó sus manos sobre los pechos de la castaña pues no tenia sujetador, ella se estremeció y gimió suavemente, bajo hasta la cintura. Nuevamente, acaricio sus pechos y se quedó ahí, haciendo que Hani estuviera gimiendo y sus pechos estuvieran erectos. JiHoo pasó sus manos por la espalda de la chica y regresando a sus pechos. La mirada de JiHoo se oscureció, Hani estaba totalmente sonrojada.

JiHoo inclino su cabeza contra sus pechos y con su boca, tomo uno de los pezones. Ella hecho su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía por el delicioso momento que pasaba. Luego, JiHoo la tomo entre sus brazos y la acostó en la cama. Colocándose a horcajadas de ella, JiHoo lo beso mientras sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo, Hani tenía sus manos apoyada en el torso de él.

Las manos de JiHoo bajaron hasta la entre pierna de Hani, sintiendo la humedad de su intimidad, con sus dedos acaricio sobre la braga. Hani jadeaba. JiHoo dejo los pechos sonrojados y erectos, descendió hasta la intimidad, restando las bragas. El hizo que Hani abriera las piernas, ella lo miro un poco nerviosa y tensa...

Hani.-¿Qué vas hacer? -murmuro, sonrojada las mejillas.

JiHoo la miro un poco sorprendido, pero notando lo tensa que estaba Hani, se dio un golpe mental pues recordó que era virgen y ella nunca había tenido sexo oral. Él se irguió quedándose frente a Hani y le dio un beso.

Jihoo.-Quiero darte placer como nunca en tu vida, la has tenido. -murmuro en sus oídos. Luego se separó y la miro directamente a los ojos. - ¿Confías en mí? -Hani asintió.

Hani.- Si... **-** JiHoo sonrió y la beso con pasión.

Rompiendo el beso, recorrió con su boca el cuerpo de ella hasta llegar la intimidad de Hani. Con su lengua, exploro la intimidad de ella, acariciando el clítoris. Hani se retorcía de placer, gimiendo mientras se aferraba en la sabana. Ella arqueo la espalda, levantando las caderas, para darle más accesibilidad.

JiHoo se irguió y la beso, mientras que metió sus dedos en la intimidad, acariciándolo. El placer de Hani inundo todo su ser, perdiendo el control de sí misma, gimió hasta llegar al clímax. Quitándose JiHoo el bóxer, dejando su virilidad dura y grande a la vista. Hani al verlo, se mordió los labios, entre nervios y deseo, sentir el fuego recorrer en todo su cuerpo por excitación que sentía por estar con JiHoo.

JiHoo se colocó entre sus piernas, besándola, pasó por su cuello. Ella había cerrado sus ojos mientras jadeaba.

Jihoo.-te quiero. -susurro mientras la miraba. Hani abrió los ojos y sonrió.

Hani.-yo también te quiero. -susurro y le dio un beso tierno. JiHoo sonrió.

Tomando una almohada, levanto la cadera de Hani y coloco la almohada. Mirándose fijamente, JiHoo la penetro de apoco hasta su interior, ella con sus manos se aferró a los brazos de él, algunas lagrimas salieron, Jihoo la beso tiernamente esperando que la castaña se acoplara a el, unos momentos mas tarde Hani dejo de sentir dolor y movio su pelvis en encuentro con la del castaño. JiHoo lo tomo como una señal salió y nuevamente la penetro hasta que encontro un ritmo, siguiendo un ritmo que los hacían gemir.

Sus corazones bombardeaban salvaje-mente mientras gemía, sintiendo que perdían el control de la excitación y el placer. JiHoo paro y levanto las piernas de Hani, colocándoselo sobre los hombros, penetrándola profundo, ella se agarró de las sabanas con fuerza. Se movían rápidos, fuertes y con ritmo. Se estremecieron al llegar al clímax, en un intenso gemido que compartieron a la vez. JiHoo bajo las piernas, dejándola en la cama, quito la almohada que estaba debajo de Hani. Los dos tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción, sudorosos.

Hani.-eso fue maravilloso. -jadeo mirando a JiHoo.

JiHoo estaba entre las piernas de ella, mientras estaba apoyando en sus codos y sus frentes junta.

Jihoo.-tu eres maravillosa. -susurro.

Luego le dio un beso apasionado, cubrió a la castaña con una sabana la cual ya estaba quedándose dormida, la abrazo con cuidado de no lastimar a la chica y se quedaron dormidos.

Al despertar, Jihoo estaba un poco desorientado, hasta que recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara, volteo a su costado pero no encontró a la castaña a su lado, pero escucho la ducha del baño, antes de levantarse completamente escucho como se cerró, minutos después vio a la castaña salir de el baño con una bata limpia y el cabello humedo.  
Hani.- Hola, despertaste.- Sonrió al verlo.- Perdón tenía que asearme.  
JiHoo.-No te preocupes.- dijo levantándose.- Buenos días.- Le dio un beso en los labios.- También iré a asearme.  
Hani.- Regresaré a mi habitación.  
JiHoo.- Está bien, nos vemos más tarde.- La tomo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente.

Después de algunos días Hani fue dada de alta, su padre le hizo una pequeña celebracion en la mansion estando los mas allegados a la familia, entre ellos los Baek, tanto Hani como Jihoo aun no revelaron su relacion a nadie pero quizas ese era el mejor momento ya que la Sra Baek estaba comenzando a sentir incomoda tanto a Hani como a Jihoo porque estaba haciendo insinuaciones muy inecesarias y un tanto tontas; El abuelo de Hani lo noto y estaba por llamar la atencion de todos pero Hani se harto de los comentarios de la señora y se levanto.

Hani.- Creo que es momento de que les de un anuncio.- Dijo muy segura, conectó su mirada con la de JiHoo como pidiendo su apoyo este le dio un asentamiento.- mmm bueno, Jihoo y yo hemos comenzado una relación.

Las chicas gritaron de la emoción.  
Todas.- Listo, Paguen.- Estiraron la mano hacia los chicos y sorprendentemente hacia los mayores también.

Jihoo.- ¿Es encerio?-Dijo al ver a su abuelo sacar dinero de su cartera.  
Abuelo Yoon.- Bueno que quieres, jamás creí que tendrias el valor de pedirle que fuera tu novia.- Todos rieron por el comentario.

La sra Baek tenía una mezcla de emociones, estaba hecha furia por la noticia pero también estaba feliz porque al fin, su querida hija había encontrado a lo que parecía un buen hombre, conciente de que su hijo perdió su oportunidad no pudo más que sentirse feliz por la pequeña chica que lleno su casa de luz.

Días después Hani volvió a la universidad tratando de ponerse al corriente con todas sus actividades puestas a un lado, también asistió a la empresa donde tanto Woobin como su padre la pusieron al día de los proyectos que se estaban realizando así como los que estaban en puerta, Hani llegó a asumir su rutina diaria, siendo estás de la universidad a la empresa y de está a casa, comenzando sus actividades desde muy temprano, logro estar tan concentrada que nunca se dio cuenta la atención que recibía tanto de SeungJo como HaeRa, la cuál seguía con su sed de vengarse de ella pero sabía que debía ser prudente si no terminaría estropeando todo.

Pasaron tres semanas más desde que regresó a la escuela, su rutina como siempre aunque era agobiante también resultó ser fructífero aprendió como llevar la empresa, aunque aún fuera de la mano de su tío y primo. Su abuelo estaba muy feliz de tenerla con el nuevamente, el restaurante de su padre se convirtió en uno de los más visitados pues muchas chicas de la ciudad tenían la suerte de encontrarse a cualquiera de los F4 en ocasiones los tres juntos, en ese tiempo aunque aún eran precavidos con la seguridad de la castaña decidieron disminuir un poco su seguridad pues a ella le resultaba un poco agobiante, solo se quedó con un guardaespaldas y un chófer, siendo este un grave error por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Días más tarde Hani estaba de camino a la empresa cuando el auto en el viajaba fue emboscado por dos camionetas negras, bajándose alrededor de 8 hombres, apuntando directamente al chófer y guardaespaldas, el cual hablo inmediatamente para pedir refuerzos, los disparos no se hicieron esperar y pudieron abrir el carro asesinado a los dos hombre, Hani había permanecido debajo del asiento por orden de su guardaespaldas, tenía ganas de tirarse a la histeria pero no era momento.

Hombrex1.- La encontramos.- Escucho al hombre.- vamos baja.- sintiendo un arma en la sien de su cabeza.  
Hombrex2.- Rápido baja, agradece que tengo la instrucción de llevarte con nosotros, si no te hubiera asesinado aquí mismo.

La subieron a la fuerza a alguna de las camionetas y cuando estuvo arriba le taparon la cabeza con un bolsa de tela, perdió la noción del tiempo y todo a su alrededor hasta que escucho que el motor del vehículo fue apagado, cuando la bajaron la introdujeron a un lugar el cual olía a humedad, la condujeron por el cual dedujo era un largo pasillo para después entrar a una especie de habitación donde la empujaron a lo que parecía una cama.

Hombre xx.- El jefe ya viene.- Entro un hombre a la habitación, su aura se sentía pesada, pues cuando entro Hani sintió terror.  
HombreXxx.- Valla, valla que bueno que llegas querida.- Ella reconoció la voz de inmediato, no podía ser, como el, no, no, ella se negaba a creerlo, le quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza y fue cuando lo vio, se negó a creerlo cuando lo escucho pero el verlo ahora le decía que tenía que tener mucho cuidado.

 _ **Les agradezco sus comentarios, agradezco que les guste está historia, como intuyen estamos en la recta final, no les puedo asegurar cuántos capítulos serán o si en su defecto se alargará más. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**_  
 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
